Be Here Now
by TrueLoveIs4ever
Summary: A fiery redhead and a raven-haired Quidditch player are destined to be together. The only problem is, the redhead refuses to acknowledge this, and the Quidditch player is just that... a player. Along with the usual obstacles... REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The Beginning

Be Here Now

**A/N: Enjoy! Please review!**

Lily Marie Evans' dirty, oily red hair swishes around her head. She rips the parchment envelope open.  
><em>Dear Miss Evans,<br>I am pleased to offer you the position of Head Girl. As Head Girl, you will have more responsibility than the prefects, but your job will be essentially the same. Hoping your summer holidays is going well.  
>Professor Dumbledore<br>P.S. Please do not hesitate to contact me for help during the summer, Lily. Remember, love conquers all. Do not be afraid to let love in. I do believe it is time to tell your closest friends, is it not?_

Lily beams as the metal Head Girl badge tumbles out. Today is the last day of August. Thank God she was of age now, and could use magic to patch up her robes, make them longer, apply makeup, and fix her hair without leaving the dark alley she called home.

x.o.x.o.x.

The next morning, a completely different Lily Evans appears in King's Cross Station. Her matted red hair had been shampooed and conditioned, and now shone in a waterfall of auburn down her back. Her dirt-splattered face was now unblemished, her eyelashes flared to show her emerald green eyes and they were lined with a hint of silver. Her lips had been glossed to pearly pink perfection, and elegant silver swirls hung in her ears. This was the popular Lily Evans that Hogwarts knew, the exterior that hid her interior vulnerability and troublesome past.

"Lily!"

Lily turns to find a very attractive girl of the same age with glossy raven-black curls running toward her. Hilary Potter. "Hilary!"

Hilary inspects Lily's appearance. "Looking good, Lils."

Lily smiles, but inside she feels guilty. "Thank you, Hils."

"Hilary! Lily!"

This time both girls turn to find Marlene McKinnon, a pretty girl of the same age with blonde hair running toward them.

"Marlene," Hilary and Lily greet in unison.

Marlene laughs. "I missed that."

"Where's Alice?" Lily questions of the last girl in their group.

"Me?"

Alice Prewett, a dark-haired girl, had appeared after stowing her trunk into a compartment. "Alice," Lily and Hilary greet in unison, giggling.

Marlene, shaking her head, embraces Alice. "Did you get Head Girl, Lils?"

"Marl, if Lily Evans hadn't gotten Head Girl, Dumbledore would be off his rocker," Alice rolls her eyes.

Hilary has an odd look on her face. "I think that Dumbledore _has_ gone off his rocker while choosing the Head Boy."

Lily grimaces. "Is he bloody terrible, Hils? Oh, God, is it Amos Diggory?"

Hilary pulls a repulsive face. "No."

"Who is it?" Marlene wants to know.

"It's-"

"Hello ladies."

Lily grumbles softly. The voice of the bane of her existence, James Potter.

"Good morning, ladies."

And the voice of Hilary's bane of existence, Sirius Black.

"Potter, Black," Lily says curtly.

"James, Black," Hilary inclines her head. James Potter was her twin brother.

"James, Sirius," Alice greets politely.

"James, Sirius," echoes Marlene. The girls all knew that she had a small crush on Sirius.

"How were your summers?" Sirius inquires politely.

Lily feigns shock. "Was Sirius Black just _polite_?"

Sirius scowls. "I'm capable of it, Evans."

Lily allows a small smile. "Clearly. And to answer your question, my summer was excellent," she lies smoothly. In all honesty, her summer had been (to put it lightly) crap.

"Same," agrees Alice. "I met Frank's mum and dad, but that's really it."

"The vulture?" Sirius asks, arching an eyebrow.

Alice giggles. "Don't refer to her as that, Sirius!"

"My summer was acceptable," adds Marlene.

"Mine would have been better if Black wasn't around," Hilary announces.

"Aw, Hils don't be a spoilsport. You know perfectly well Sirius had nowhere else to go," James informs her.

"Remus'," Hilary shoots back.

"Busy all summer," James replies easily.

"Peter's," Hilary retorts.

"His mum's very ill and he had his hands full," retaliates James. "Hilary, Sirius is my best mate. I can't let him off into the world _alone_."

"And I'm your _twin sister_," Hilary points out.

"Sirius is as good as my brother," James answers softly.

Lily cuts in, "Hils, who _is_ the Head Boy this year?"

James turns to face Lily with his trademark smirk firmly in place.

Lily glares at him, but a glint of silver catches her eye. _Head Boy?_ "What the bloody hell? Did you steal the badge from Remus, Potter?"

"Aw, I'm hurt, Lily-petal."

"Don't call me that!"

"I didn't steal anything from anyone, Lily-petal."

Lily almost screams in frustration. "Amos Diggory would be better than this!"

Sirius snorts. "Diggory? That big-headed prat?"

Lily purses her pearly pink lips. "Like you two," she returns sharply and tersely. With a simple gesture, the four girls are off to find a compartment.

x.o.x.o.x

The girls are in luck. They find an empty compartment straightaway. They walk inside and claim spots.

"That Black gets on my _nerves_ so much," growls Hilary, staring ferociously out into the foggy station.

"Your twin's sole goal in life is to kill me with his annoying nature," Lily replies.

"C'mon, guys, they're not _that_ bad," Marlene tries reasoning.

"Marl, we all know you fancy Black. That doesn't mean we feel the same," Hilary snaps.

"I do _not_ fancy Sirius," Marlene replies, flushing a hot red.

"The blush tells otherwise, Marlene. Stop denying it," Alice jumps in.

Marlene shrugs. "Those two are the hottest guys in the school. Who _doesn't_ fancy one of them?"

"No one fancies Peter," points out Lily. "And _I_ certainly don't fancy Potter or Black, and definitely not Remus. He's a good guy, a great friend, but I could never see him in the romantic way."

Hilary nods in agreement. "Remus _is_ a great guy. I couldn't fancy him that way, either. And I certainly do _not_ fancy James, that's just disgusting. And why in hell would I like Black?"

"I'm with Frank," Alice states simply.

Marlene rolls her eyes. "You all are mad and blind, I tell you."

"We're just not boy-crazy like you," teases Lily. _Professor Dumbledore told me to tell them. Now?_

"Lily? Is something wrong?" Hilary ventures a few minutes later.

Lily shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. "I need to tell you all something. Something _very_ serious."


	2. Duties

Be Here Now

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Enjoy, and as always… please review!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"What is it, Lily?" Hilary asks worriedly.

Lily bites her lip, still unsure if this is the best thing to do.

"Lily?" prods Marlene.

"Lily, please tell us. You're worrying us," Alice cries.

Lily takes a deep breath. "There's a secret I've been keeping from you for about four years now," she begins softly.

Hilary's hazel eyes widen but she stays silent. Alice looks surprised, and Marlene's face remains impassive.

"In the summer before fourth year, my parents were killed. They were killed by Lord Voldemort himself. Back then, he wasn't at his height of power as he is now, so of course this didn't cause too big a stir. It wasn't reported in the _Daily Prophet_ or anything, and the Ministry officials paid it almost no mind at all. The only person in the Muggle world that knows the true cause of their deaths is Petunia, my dreadful sister. She despises everything abnormal, and witchcraft and wizardry is extremely abnormal in her mind. After Mum and Dad died, she… she threw me out. Mum and Dad had left her the house because she was older, and naturally she threw me out." Lily pauses to catch her breath. She had spoken all very softly so that her friends had to strain to hear.

Marlene gasps quietly. "Oh, Lily," she says sadly.

"Where did you go?" gasps Hilary.

"If you'd told us, one of us would have brought you home with us," Alice adds.

Lily smiles softly. "I didn't and don't want pity, girls. I just want someone there for me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to cause extra, unnecessary worry. And to answer your question, Hilary, I went home. Or rather, my new home."

"Where is your new home?" Hilary's voice is fearful.

Lily bites her lip, the smile gone. Alice and Hilary were purebloods, and they had towers of Galleons. They would never have to worry about money in their lives. Marlene was half-blood, and her father was an important figure in the British political world, so she wouldn't have to fuss about money either. They were all very well sheltered, and probably hadn't seen as much of the real world as she had. "A dark, deserted alley," she replies finally.

Three collective gasps fill the compartment.

"Your home is an alley?" whispers Alice.

Lily turns sad emerald eyes on her. "Yes, Alice, my second home is an alley."

"Lily…"

"Hilary, I _don't want pity_. Please."

Hilary nods and falls silent.

"That's been my home for the past four summers. Petunia and I have lost all contact. Mum and Dad clearly didn't expect to die so early, otherwise they would have left me more. They each left me with one of their possessions, their most prized ones. Mum left me a charm necklace and bracelet set. Dad left me a bejeweled photo album that holds pictures of our family holidays and even photos of both Petunia and I when we left the hospital after being born. Even for food I wouldn't sell them."

"Couldn't you conjure like a bed and even a whole flat out of thin air?" Hilary asks quietly.

Lily smiles a tiny smile. "Magic can't solve everything." Her tone implies that she is done.

The silence hangs in the air, curtaining the compartment in a comfortable yet troubled silence. Each of the girls is worrying for Lily and upset that she had to see the world this way. She had been hit so hard with tragedy so early in life.

"Why so glum?" Sirius' voice floats from the doorway.

"So glum," echoes James teasingly.

Lily stands up abruptly. She was in no mood to deal with either Marauder. "Remus, what time is it?" she questions politely.

Remus glances at her curiously, but replies, "Nearly time for the prefects' meeting."

Lily nods, stepping toward the door. "Does anyone know who is replacing me as seventh year prefect?"

Hilary stands. "Me."

Lily smiles, but her friends can tell that it is forced. "Wonderful. Let's go, then."

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily enters the prefects' compartment ahead of the others. This year, the compartment is decorated in gold and maroon, the Gryffindor colors. Last year, it had been yellow and silver, as the Heads were from Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"What is the Mudblood doing here early?" sneers Lucius Malfoy.

Lily rolls her eyes at the newcomer. Narcissa Black, Lucius' fiancée, had entered after him. "And the blood traitors. Potter, Potter, and Lupin."

Lily stands. "I will not tolerate your insulting my friends. As I am now Head Girl, I have authority over you, Narcissa. Unless you would enjoy detention with Professor McGonagall, I suggest you and Lucius sit and be quiet until the other prefects arrive." Her tone had adopted a sharp, no-nonsense edge that had never been present before.

Narcissa decides to sit, because McGonagall was notorious in her detentions. Absolutely relentless. Soon, all the prefects had arrived.

Lily stands at the head of the table, her palms pressed flat against the table. "I'm Lily Evans and this year, I am Head Girl."

James stands up beside her. "And I'm Head Boy." He winks at each girl in turn, including Lily.

"You are very lucky that I didn't slap you across the face just then, Potter," snarls Lily under her breath. Raising her voice, she continues, "Being a prefect is a very important responsibility. You will be expected to do patrols certain days of the week, help us Heads out, and keep the school in order. Every Thursday we will hold a prefect meeting. Any questions?"

The prefects all shake their heads.

Lily nods once. "Excellent. Please patrol the train at least once, and report back to us with any trouble. You may go."

The prefects disperse, but Remus and Hilary stay behind. "You did well, Lily," compliments Remus, who had been there for the past two years to witness other beginning-of-term speeches.

Lily smiles gratefully. "Thanks, Remus."

"Oi, Moony! What about me?"

Remus rolls his eyes. "Prongs, Head Boys usually don't wink at female prefects during the meetings and they _never_ wink at the Head Girl."

"And even if they did, I'd appreciate it if you didn't," shudders Lily. "You can keep your share of the girls, Potter. Just leave me alone."

"Aw, c'mon, Evans, you know you loved it," teases James.

Lily mimes puking. "As much as I enjoy eating puke, Potter," she says innocently.

"Ew! Okay, Lils please don't talk about that. Disturbing image," Hilary shudders.

"Exactly," Lily replies triumphantly.

Remus shakes his head. "For Head Girl, Lily, you sure are childish."

Lily mock-glares at him. "Get out of here, Lupin, before I give you a detention with McGonagall and hex you into the next decade."

"It'd be nice to see where we are in a decade," teases Remus.

Lily drops her fake stern manner and bursts into laughter. "I love being with my friends because you guys can make me laugh so easily," she remarks.

Hilary looks at her sadly. All summer long, she had spent time with her beloved and fun cousins and siblings, while her best friend hid away in a dark, deserted, dirty alley all summer in the sweltering heat and humid rains.

Suddenly, the compartment door flies open and reveals the Ravenclaw girl seventh year prefect. "Death Eaters!"


	3. Attack

Be Here Now

**A/N: Hi! I've got two people on story alert and one favorite (thanks, by the way!) but where are my reviews? :'( Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: (Yes, I've been forgetting) If I owned Harry Potter, I'd be writing a whole series on the Marauder era.**

x.o.x.o.x

_Suddenly the compartment door flies open and reveals the Ravenclaw girl seventh year prefect. "Death Eaters!"_

Lily stands quickly, so quickly that her chair falls behind her.

"Quick! They're surrounding the train!" the prefect cries, looking very distressed.

Lily pulls out her wand. "Get all the prefects, but try not to tell any of the Slytherins of this. Tell all the seventh years from other houses. _Quickly_!"

Remus and Hilary run from the compartment while James draws his wand as well, sending a Patronus into the air. The brilliant stag canters off toward Hogwarts, as quickly as James could muster. Lily had turned from him, waving her wand in complex patterns and muttering foreign words under her breath. Wisps of vapor blow out from her wand, growing into firm shields after floating through the window. Without another word, she runs out and starts performing security charms in every compartment. Suddenly, she is blocked by a trio of Death Eaters masked.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little redheaded _Mudblood_," sneers a female voice.

Lily stiffens at the voice. "Bellatrix," she says curtly, making no move to hex or cure or jinx.

Bellatrix Black Lestrange, however, jabs her wand in Lily's face, not quite making contact. "How _dare_ you utter my name with your unworthy Mudblood lips?" she snarls.

"Did Voldemort send you here?" Lily continues, unfazed.

"Don't you _dare_ speak the Dark Lord's name, filthy Mudblood. Go back where you came from," a silky smooth, malicious voice says from under another mask.

Lily laughs derisively. "What, the Heads' compartment? And it _is_ his name, is it not? Why should I not speak it?"

"Because your lips are unworthy of speaking it," snaps Bellatrix, firing a hex.

"_Protego_!" screams Lily, blocking the hex and sending another back.

"No you don't," Bellatrix sneers, blocking it and advancing, while firing the Cruciatus curse at Lily.

Lily silently blocks this one, sending it flying back toward the black-haired woman.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Lucius cries, sending it in a straight line toward Lily.

Lily juts out her wand to block it, but suddenly, a flashback occurs and she is hit. Before she blacks out from blood loss, she has the flashback…

_Flashback_

"_Lily, I've invented a new spell!" Severus Snape calls, hurrying to catch up with his best friend._

_Lily stops walking and turns to face him. "Really, Sev? Show me!"_

_Severus hesitates. "I can't, Lily. I can't unless it's human or animal flesh."_

"_Then use me! Or you!"_

_Severus shakes his head. "Maybe a fly? Or a rat?"_

_Lily rolls her eyes. "Aren't you a wizard?" Out of nowhere, she conjures a stuffed rat._

"_Sectumsempra!" Severus cries, tracing his wand in a pattern at the rat._

_The rat now has cuts all over its body, and fur is spilling out. Lily stares at it in shock. Severus misinterprets it as impression._

"_Isn't it bloody brilliant, Lils? We can use this on Potter and his mates!"_

_Lily shakes her head. "Sev, I want you to promise me to never use this again."_

"_Lily-"_

"_No, Sev!"_

"_Not even against the bane of your existence?"_

"_I may dislike him passionately, Sev, but no one deserves this pain," Lily replies firmly, gesturing at the fur-less rat. "Promise me, Sev."_

_End Flashback_

x.o.x.o.x

The Hogwarts Express pulls into Hogsmeade station. The seventh years and prefects had just barely managed to get the Death Eaters off their trail, but Lily was still unconscious, although Marlene, a budding Healer, had stemmed most of the blood. She had still lost more blood than necessary, though, and had turned pale white. Alice whips out her wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Alice says. Lily's body lifts into the air, and the Marauders and the girls disembark the train.

"Wha' happen'd to Lily?" Hagrid calls from his line of first years.

"Death Eaters," Remus calls back, looking quite worried.

James is pale white, staring at Lily in pure shock and worry. He may be a player, but Lily Evans had captured his love interest since first year, before he started any of the playing.

x.o.x.o.x

In the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey hurries to the door to greet the posse. Lily is hovering in between them, blood still gushing from some wounds.

"My Merlin! What happened to poor Miss Evans?" Madam Pomfrey gasps, drawing her own wand.

"Death Eaters," Hilary replies faintly.

Madam Pomfrey clucks disapprovingly. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is notorious. Setting his servants on poor Miss Evans!"

"She fought well," Sirius comments softly. "One of the Death Eaters engaged her in a battle, and it wasn't until another Death Eater stepped in that she went down."

"Why in Merlin's name was Miss Evans even fighting? She must have enough common sense to stay secluded!" Madam Pomfrey successfully stops all bleeding. The cuts were deep enough to leave scars, though, and Lily had lost almost too much blood.

"She's Head Girl. Lily, being the noble young woman she is, had to go out and cast protective spells over the other students," James answers.

Alice shakes her head. "I can't believe Lily did that," she sighs.

"She'll be fine, but I'm afraid we have to put her into a sleep-induced coma to ensure her survival," Madam Pomfrey says quietly.

"For how long?" Marlene asks fearfully.

"For as long as she needs. At the very least, two weeks," Madam Pomfrey informs her.

"Who will take her place as Head Girl?" questions Peter.

"I believe that is my decision," says a calm, powerful voice.

They turn and nod politely at their headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiles at his students. "You all were very brave, children. And Miss Evans showed more bravery in a Gryffindor than I have seen in a long while. She essentially sacrificed herself for the students of Hogwarts. As for the replacement, Miss Potter, would you be willing?"

Hilary gasps. "Professor, I couldn't."

"You are the most worthy candidate at the moment, Miss Potter. I have no doubt that you and Mr. Potter work very well together," Dumbledore assures her.

"Alright," Hilary relents. "But I will not step foot into Lily's new dorm. No one can see that until she unveils it herself."

"Very well. That is a perfectly good deal. But the Head Dorms are very nice, Miss Potter. Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir, very sure," Hilary replies adamantly.

Dumbledore nods, twirling his wand. A brand-new Head Girl badge appears and is placed magically on Hilary's robes. "A very wise decision, Miss Potter. Truly a Gryffindor action."

"Professor, you won't contact her parents, will you?" Remus asks. "It would be quite unnecessary for them to worry."

Dumbledore smiles sadly, winking at the girls. "You are quite right, Mr. Lupin. No, I will not be contacting Miss Evans's parents." With a swish of his robes, he is gone.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Malfoy."

"Yes, my Lord?" Lucius Malfoy asks with immense respect, bending to kiss the robes of his master.

"We need another spy inside Hogwarts. A very _inside_ spy," Voldemort remarks in his cold, high-pitched voice.

"Another spy, my Lord?"

"Yes, Lucius, another spy."

"A Slytherin, my Lord?"

"No," Voldemort replies to his surprise. "We need someone close to the Potters and the Evans girl. Throw in the other Black as well and we have a terrific team on our hands. No Slytherin is close to them."

"A Gryffindor, perhaps, my Lord?" Lucius ventures.

"Yes," Voldemort decides. "A cowardly Gryffindor that is cowardly enough to accept my services in return for his or her own."

"I know just the person, my Lord. Little Peter Pettigrew. He is just barely in their little group, and he is a real coward, my Lord."

"Excellent," breathes Voldemort. "Get Snape to persuade him."

"Right away, my Lord." With a crack, Lucius disappears, leaving a triumphant Lord Voldemort.

x.o.x.o.x

**A/N: Enjoy? Please press the review button and tell me what you think! Until chapter 4…**

**~ TrueLoveis4ever**


	4. Up and Down Again

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned Harry Potter…**

**A/N: Without further ado… CHAPTER FOUR!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Hilary stands in the middle of the seventh year girls' dormitory, staring at the empty bed that used to be occupied by Lily's brilliant red hair.

"I can't believe she's lying in the hospital wing unconscious right now," Hilary sighs.

"She'll survive," Marlene assures Hilary softly.

"How can you be sure?" Hilary asks.

Alice turns from her dresser to smile sadly at Hilary Potter. "She's Lily Marie Evans, Hilary. She is the strongest person I know, especially after what we found out. She'll survive."

x.o.x.o.x.

James Potter steps inside the Head Common Room and smiles slightly at his surroundings, but he can't help thinking of Lily, so he doesn't have the concentration to admire his new living quarters properly. He sinks down onto a couch and stares into the fire.

"Prongs mate!"

James pulls the two-way mirror from his pocket. "Yeah Pad?"

"You need to stop wallowing! It's the first day of our final year, _enjoy yourself_!" Sirius cries joyously.

James grins ruefully at his best mate. "Did you already knock back a couple glasses of Firewhiskey, Sirius?"

"Maybe," Sirius replies slyly.

James rolls his eyes. "That's a yes."

"Whatever. The point is, why don't you get your arse into the Gryffindor common room to celebrate instead of wallowing over a girl that's currently out like a light?" Sirius demands.

"One day, Pads, you'll find a girl you love and when she's in the hospital wing, you'll be wallowing." With that, James zips out of the connection and rests his chin in his upturned palm. _Sirius is right. It _is_ our first day of our last year. Maybe I'll get out and squeeze in a few good snogging sessions before Lily returns_, muses James. _Yes, that's a good idea._ James stands and strides confidently out the Head Common Room to find an adequate kissing partner.

x.o.x.o.x.

Emerald green eyes stand out like lamps in the darkness of the hospital wing. Shades are drawn and no light is visible except for the light under Madam Pomfrey's door. Lily Evans sits up in her bed, her emerald orbs scanning her surroundings. Finally realizing where she is, she sighs and slumps back onto the pillow.

"Madam Pomfrey?" she calls softly.

At once, the kind hospital matron is by her bedside. "Miss Evans! You are awake!"

Lily nods, smiling. "Yes that I am. What _happened_, Madam Pomfrey? How long was I out?"

"Not even twelve hours, dear. You met the Death Eaters on the train while trying to protect younger students. Professor Dumbledore is quite pleased with your work but has appointed a temporary Head Girl," the Healer informs her.

Lily bites her lip, trying not to let envy show. "Who?"

Madam Pomfrey smiles. "Your good friend, Hilary Potter."

Lily grins in relief. No doubt Hilary would return the badge right away; she wasn't a leadership type of person. "May I be released, Madam?"

Madam Pomfrey gives her a last checkup. "Yes, yes, go. It _is_ the first day of your seventh year, after all. Go have fun, but not too much."

Lily smiles. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey."

x.o.x.o.x.

"Hils."

Hilary bolts upright. "Lils?"

Her dearest friend's emerald orbs are staring at her. "May I have the Head position back?"

Even in the dark, Hilary can tell Lily is grinning. "Of course."

Lily takes the badge and pins it on, because her old badge had slipped off on the train. "Goodnight, Hilary. Sweet dreams." And like the wind, she is gone so quickly that Hilary's last thought before letting sleep claim her is wondering if she was a dream.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily stands in front of the portrait to the Head Common Room. She whispers the password and steps in. She freezes at the sight. James Potter is locked in a fierce lip lock with a blond Ravenclaw girl.

Lily rolls her eyes. _Typical Potter .Snogging a girl in the Head Common Room past curfew and at nearly two in the morning at that_, she thinks slightly bitterly. She coughs softly.

James breaks apart reluctantly, looking up with murderous hazel eyes that soften immediately when he sees who interrupted them. "Evans! You're released!"

Lily scowls. "Clearly. Not much brain capacity, eh, Potter?" She glances past his shoulder and her eyebrows shoot up. "Amanda!" Amanda Ellery was a fifth year prefect. "Going for younger girls now, are you, Potter?" She turns back to Amanda. "You _are_ out after curfew, and despite your prefect badge, I have to deduct ten points from Hufflepuff. Now you better go before McGonagall or Filch catches you."

Amanda, looking surprised, scurries out.

James glares at Lily, momentarily forgetting her fragile condition, both physical and emotional. "You didn't have to _kick her out_!" he yells angrily.

Lily doesn't raise her voice. "It is past curfew by more than three hours. In case you haven't noticed, it's two in the morning."

James throws a discreet look at the clock and sighs, going for a different tactic. "You didn't have to dock points!"

Lily _wants_ to raise her voice, but she can't for lack of stamina. Madam Pomfrey had said that the curse had cut the skin outside her lungs deeply and speaking too much or loudly could cause her to lose her voice completely. "You and she are both extremely lucky I didn't give her detention, because that could affect you as well."

"I don't give a bloody damn about detention!" explodes James.

"But you give a bloody damn about some one-night stand?" Lily raises an eyebrow gracefully.

James stares at her for a moment, and then slides down onto the couch, placing his head in his hands. "Very good point," he mutters. "Why didn't you scream at me, anyway? You'd usually be screaming your lungs out."

"Maybe because my lungs nearly _were_ cut out," Lily snaps testily and leaves James alone, walking into her dorm and slamming the door without noticing any décor and stumbling up the stairs impulsively.

x.o.x.o.x.

"LILY!"

The Hogwarts Great Hall stares as three girls jump up from the Gryffindor table to attack the reinstated Head Girl and said Head Girl giggling and hugging her friends back.

Lily sits as the Great Hall starts buzzing again and the students turn back to their breakfast. "Why so happy? I was barely out half a day."

Hilary places a goblet of orange juice in front of the Head Girl. "You scared us so much, Lils, that's why."

As the other girls include reasons, Remus interrupts. "Lily, Professor Dumbledore didn't contact your parents. We hope that's okay with you."

Lily, being the amazing actress she was (or just because she was used to the lie), replies easily, "Oh, no, Remus. I'm perfectly fine with that; no need for Mum and Dad to worry unnecessarily." Her voice catches slightly on the words 'Mum and Dad', but no one except Hilary, Alice, and Marlene notice.

x.o.x.o.x.

The seventh year Gryffindor girls exit the Great Hall, chatting animatedly, when a Hufflepuff girl in sixth year steps up to them, blocking their path.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the whore Mudblood, the slutty half-blood, and the blood traitors," Maya Santiago sneers, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder.

"And the horny, whore, hoe, slut, stupid blond creature," Lily snaps back. She is prepared for Maya's outraged expression, but she isn't prepared for a strong hand grasping both her wrists and twisting them painfully behind her.

"Don't you dare insult my girlfriend," James Harold Potter snarls.

Lily stifles a gasp and Hilary stares at her twin brother with disgust. "That wasn't what you called her last night," she snaps back, trying to keep the pain out of her voice. James's hand is digging harshly into one of her deepest cuts.

"She wasn't my girlfriend last night," James replies smugly.

"And she won't be in two days," retorts Lily.

"Oh, trust me, Evans. I feel a deeper emotion for Maya here. It may even be _love_," mocks James.

Lily bites her lip hard. "Well, that's a surprise. I wasn't entirely sure that _the_ James Potter was capable of love. After all, how could a cold-hearted person like himself be capable of _emotions_?" Lily feels a cut being slit open but she grits her teeth.

"MR. POTTER! MISS SANTIAGO! What in the name of _Merlin_ is going on here? Mr. Potter, let go of Miss Evans _right this moment_!" Professor McGonagall shrieks, striding angrily to the trio.

Lily feels James's grasp slacken and pulls her arms completely out, wincing at the pain. Several more cuts had come open; mostly ones Marlene had bound together.

"Miss Evans! Are you alright?" McGonagall cries in alarm as Lily's dark blood starts dripping onto the carpet.

Hilary rushes forward, taking care to tread heavily on both culprits' feet, catching Lily just before she hits the ground.

x.o.x.o.x.

"JAMES! HOW COULD YOU?" screams Sirius, pacing the length of the seventh year boys' dormitory while his best mate watches him stonily.

"How could I what?" James asks calmly.

"Manhandle Lily, the _love of your life_, in such a way?" Remus clarifies for Sirius, enraged.

"As of this morning, Lily Marie Evans was no longer the _love of my life_. Maya Santiago is."

Sirius snorts. "Yeah, right. You spent _six bloody years_ pining after Miss Evans, and you expect us to believe that? Even if she _isn't_ the love of your life, you could get _expelled_ for this!"

James snorts in turn. "Right. How could I? It's not as if I fatally injured her or anything. That was all to do with the Death Eaters."

"But you slit open her cuts again," Peter offers.

"And that is enough for her to testify for expulsion and sentence," Remus agrees.

"Whatever. Mum and Dad could just bail me out, and her mum and dad could just talk her out of it," James scoffs.

"Lily is right. Since when did you become such a cold-hearted beast? The _old_ James Potter would have cared, the _old_ James Potter would be staring off into space blankly while lying on his bed, trying to figure out how he would live without Lily Evans," snaps Sirius.

"She just triggered something! Last night, she kicked out one of my stands, and I couldn't bear that she'd be doing that all year! So I found Maya, who I've fancied for a bit now, and asked her to be my girlfriend. I just realized how much I _cared_. I mean, I have to live my life, right? I'm only seventeen! I can't just keep having one night stands!"

"I am truly disgusted with you right now, James."

Standing in the doorway is Hilary Potter, Alice Prewett, and Marlene McKinnon. Hilary had spoken.

James laughs. "Taking your best friend's side over your flesh and blood, Hilary?"

Hilary advances into the room, her identical hazel eyes boring fire into James's. "As far as I'm concerned, Lily Marie Evans is more of my sibling that you are. I know everything about her, and I thought I knew everything about you." She pauses. "I guess I was wrong."

James laughs. "Of course you didn't. A man needs his secrets, doesn't he?"

"Yes. A _man_. You are acting like a _boy_," snipes Alice snidely.

"Whatever. I'm going to go find my girlfriend now."

But before James can make it halfway to the door, Professor Dumbledore materializes. His face bears a grim expression. Everyone takes the cue to sit, even James.

Dumbledore enters the room. "I have some grave news."

Hilary tenses, Alice's ears perk, and Marlene looks stonily at the headmaster. Sirius, Remus, and Peter straighten.

Dumbledore's face is sad, regretful, and grim. "We are afraid that Lily Marie Evans has more a chance of dying than living.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Should I continue? I want ****at least**** one review before I write any more chapters. Is that too much to ask for? Until chapter five…**

**~TrueLoveis4ever**


	5. Memories and a Visit

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own Harry Potter… IN MY DREAMS!**

**A/N: Hey! I've been thrilled these past few days… because of reviews! I honestly appreciate them SO much and they really are what motivate me to keep writing. **

**Potterhead4eva****: Thank you for both saying you love this and for reviewing! About them getting together… I'm not saying a word, just because I don't want to ruin this. But look at the pairing. :D I try to update every other day or every day on the weekends.**

**Neogirl31: Thank you, and I am! :D**

**Smileyface Devil: Thank you so much! I will!**

**Julyjily478: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! It is so touching to hear someone say that I have a gift for writing. :D I'm glad you like it!**

**OliWest: Ah, that's just it. Sometimes I do **_**love**_** fluffy scenes, but for my longer stories… Drama, drama, DRAMA! :D Just thought I'd say that now. Thanks for reviewing!**

**And without further ado… chapter 5!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Hilary jumps up. "_What_?" she shrieks.

"Please sit down, Miss Potter," Dumbledore says calmly.

Hilary's hazel eyes bug out. "My best friend is potentially _dying_ in this very school and you want me to _sit down_?" she screams.

James stands up and steps over to his twin sister, placing a hand on her elbow. "Hils, calm down!"

Hilary jerks away from his hand as if burned. "Don't touch me! Are you trying to get _me_ killed as well?"

"Hils, I'm your _twin_," begs James.

"Yeah, my twin that killed my best friend!" explodes Hilary.

Now Alice stands up, hugging Hilary. "I'm afraid and terrified too, Hilary, but please just listen to the Headmaster. You won't be helping Lily if you blow up."

Hilary stares blankly at Alice for a second, and then sits back down, dropping her head into her hands.

"I'll be going now," Dumbledore says softly, stepping out.

"You _killed_ her, Prongs!" Sirius yells angrily.

"She brought this upon herself!" James defends himself.

Remus looks sadly at his best mate. "What _happened_ to you, James? What's _wrong_ with you? When did you become such a self-centered, cold-hearted _beast_?"

"I'm not self-centered or cold-hearted!"

"The love of your life is dying in this very castle and you're standing here arguing that you didn't kill her," Marlene says angrily, advancing on James.

"For the last time, she _isn't_ the love of my life!" screams James.

"That's right," says a cool, collected voice from the door. "I am."

Hilary growls, wanting to pounce on the bitch. "Maya."

Maya inclines her head. "Hilary." She turns back to James. "Baby, can we go now? It would sure beat arguing with useless lumps." She glares at everyone there.

The others stare at her incredulously, and then turn to James, anticipating his response. The old James would have been fiercely loyal to his closest friends and twin sister, but the _new_ James Potter replies calmly, "Okay."

Everyone stares after him in disbelief.

"We've lost him," whispers Alice.

Sirius nods slowly in agreement. "The only one that can bring him back is Lily."

x.o.x.o.x.

A figure watches the motionless redhead in the hospital wing. He is curtained by the falling darkness, and the hospital matron doesn't notice him. A lone tear slips down his cheek.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Oh, Lily," sighs Hilary, crying softly.

Lily lies there silently with pale skin.

Alice stares at her sadly. "It hurts."

Marlene nods quietly. "This is the same girl that went through all that, and the same girl that greeted us so cheerily that first day."

And together they flash back to that day.

_Flashback_

_The year is nineteen-seventy-one. It is the first of September and as always, witches and wizards from all over the United Kingdom are headed for King's Cross Station. One particular redhead is already on the platform, drinking in her new surroundings with interest. Her best friend, Severus, had gone to say proper goodbyes to his mum. Her parents and Petunia had been able to get onto the platform despite their Muggle blood but were currently chatting with another Wizarding family. Her amazing emerald green eyes search the platform intently, finally landing on a girl of the same age not far from where her parents are conversing. Lily Evans skips over fearlessly._

"_Hi, I'm Lily!" she greets. _

_The girl turns, turning her jet-black hair into a pair of wonderful hazel eyes. "I'm Hilary." The girl smiles._

"_Are you a first year?" Lily questions in a friendly tone._

_Hilary nods. "Are you?"_

_Lily giggles. "Of course! My parents are over there."_

"_Are you Muggle-born?" Hilary asks curiously, examining Mr. and Mrs. Evans._

_Lily looks confused._

"_Are your parents Muggles?"_

_Both girls turn to find a shy looking girl who had spoken and looked as if she regretted it now._

_Lily, however, simply smiles. "Yes," she replies. "I'm Lily."_

"_I'm Alice," the girl replies, smiling shyly._

_Once again, Lily allows her eyes to scan the platform while Alice and Hilary exchange introductions. "Oh! That girl looks so lonely! Come on!"_

_They skip off and stop in front of the lonely girl._

"_I'm Lily," introduces Lily cheerfully._

"_I'm Hilary," adds Hilary._

"_I'm Alice," Alice finishes softly._

_The girl breaks into a grin. "Marlene."_

_And a beautiful, long-lasting friendship was formed._

_End of Flashback_

The girls are shaken out of their reveries when Madam Pomfrey comes rushing in. She has several vials of potion in her hands and her wand.

"What are you doing?" cries Hilary, jumping off her chair.

"I just received an owl from St. Mungo's. I must try this to save Miss Evans's life!" Madam Pomfrey responds quickly, uncorking the vials.

"Will this work?" Marlene demands.

Madam Pomfrey grabs a goblet. "Perhaps, Miss McKinnon. Either this will save her life or kill her immediately."

"You can't!" screams Alice. "It's too big a risk!"

"I must, Miss Prewett. She is of age and perfectly capable of choosing. She's signed papers before allowing us to do this. Do you remember?"

The girls nod reluctantly. Most students had signed those papers on their seventeenth birthdays.

Madam Pomfrey silently forces two potions down Lily's throat, mixes the remaining three, and dabs those on every visible cut. Sizzling sounds start being heard.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Moony, where are the girls?" Sirius asks innocently as he and Remus eat lunch.

"Visiting Lily, I assume. Did you mean to phrase that as 'where is Hilary'?" Remus teases.

Sirius scowls. "No!"

"Come off it, Padfoot, you've wanted her since she developed feminine parts and decided to rebel against James's protective hold," Remus says, rolling his eyes.

"I've wanted every girl with _feminine parts_," Sirius protests, mocking Remus' phrasing.

"Except Lily, Marlene, and Alice," points out Remus.

"Yeah, well, we've been tight for a long time," shrugs Sirius.

"Ha! You didn't correct me and add Hilary!" Remus cries triumphantly.

Sirius glares at him. "Moony!" he whines.

"Don't deny it, Padfoot. You _want_ her," Remus laughs.

Sirius childishly sticks his tongue out.

"Childish much, Black?" James drawls from behind.

Sirius pointedly ignores his supposed best mate and says to Remus, "What do you say we go visit Lily-petal?"

Remus nods. "Brilliant idea. Let's go."

And they leave behind one ex-Marauder and an eating Marauder.

x.o.x.o.x.

Sirius and Remus burst through the hospital wing doors just in time to see…

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: And that's chapter five! Once again, I want ****at least**** one review for chapter six. Check out my other stories (which include two one-shots and two multiple chapter stories) and review those too! Until chapter six…**

**~TrueLoveis4ever**


	6. Up Again and a Dream

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Ah… I own Harry Potter… *wakes up* DARN IT!**

**A/N: I continue to be very happy, even after the downpour of tests my teachers have been raining down on me. I didn't study though… oops. I wrote this instead. Let's just hope I did well so I can CONTINUE writing this. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing!**

**Potterhead4eva: No problem, it's really the least I could do. :) Thank you for reviewing positively!**

**OliWest: Thank you! Meant to please. Lol. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU. I'm glad someone is excited about my story! Thank you. I'm like a broken record ha-ha. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And without further ado… CHAPTER SIX!**

x.o.x.o.x.

_Sirius and Remus burst through the hospital wing doors just in time to see_…

Lily thrashing violently about in her hospital bed. The two boys automatically drop their book bags and race to the redhead's side.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Lupin! Get _out_! This requires complete concentration and that will not be possible with you here!" Madam Pomfrey yells over Lily's agonized screams.

Sirius looks helplessly at the thrashing and screaming Lily. "But, Madam Pomfrey-" he protests weakly.

"Out!" orders Madam Pomfrey.

But before Sirius and Remus can fully exit the wing, Lily bolts upright.

"LILY!" Sirius and Remus yell together, rushing forward to embrace her tightly.

Lily smiles weakly at them. "It would have seemed that I went through labor or something; that really hurt."

Madam Pomfrey looks at her sympathetically. "It was good of you to sign the papers beforehand, Miss Evans, or you may not have been here to witness this conversation. As for the labor comparison, that was a _load_ more painful than giving birth, so if you ever do, you won't feel as agonized."

Lily smiles at the kind matron. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. It was kind of you to take the risk." She glances around. "Where are Hilary, Alice, and Marlene?"

As if on cue, the three young witches burst into the wing, breathless. They gape at the breathing but still pale redhead perched fragilely on the bed, and then burst out, "LILY!"

x.o.x.o.x.

Days later, Lily Evans is released from the hospital wing and is walking with a new air. The latest attack at gotten her stronger and prepared her for anything…

She stops. James is standing there, curiously studying a nearby portrait. Upon a closer look, Lily smiles. It is of one of the greatest Quidditch players to pass through Hogwarts, Daniel Cadre. She coughs lightly.

James whips around. His hazel eyes narrow the moment they fall upon Lily's emerald ones. "You," he says curtly.

Lily inclines her head. "Me."

"So you're out," he sneers.

"Apparently," Lily replies coldly.

James turns to go.

Lily reaches out and touches his elbow lightly. "James-"

"Only my _friends_ are allowed to call me James," James replies sharply, jerking away from her.

Lily looks surprised. "I was _about_ to suggest a friendship," she says icily.

"I wasn't going to wait around forever, Evans," James retorts frostily, and walks away.

Lily stares after him, unaware of someone lurking in the shadows.

The young man in the shadows watches in horror as the love of his life starts falling for his mortal enemy. _Oh, Potter will pay for this_, he thinks menacingly. _I will do _anything_ to get my Lily, __**anything**_.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Have you brought the boy?"

Lucius Malfoy bows low to his master. "Yes, Master. Peter Pettigrew, my Lord," he says softly, prodding the trembling boy forward.

Voldemort's cruel red eyes bore into the watery ones of the supposedly _loyal_ Peter Pettigrew. "Very good, Malfoy, very good. Now, my good boy, how would you like _power_ to be put in your hands?"

"M-More than a-anything, m-my Lord," Peter stammers.

Voldemort smiles in satisfaction. "Excellent," he hisses. "Come here, little Pettigrew."

Peter steps hesitantly forward.

Voldemort twirls his wand and a scream of agony later; Peter Pettigrew bears the Dark Mark and has officially betrayed the Marauders, Hogwarts, and basically the whole Wizarding world. That night, there is one very happy Dark Lord.

x.o.x.o.x.

_Perched in a velvet armchair in front of the fire is a young woman with beautiful tresses of auburn hair. The firelight throws light upon her and the sleeping baby she holds in her arms._

_POP_

_The woman's back turns stiff; she tenses, holding the sleeping child closer to her._

"_How are you this fine evening, my loveliest petal?" a deep male voice utters from behind her._

_The woman visibly relaxes both her stature and the grip on the child. "Don't scare me like that!" she scolds playfully._

"_My apologies, Miss Petal." Before he can go on, the door is blasted open. "Go! Take Harry and run!"_

"_But-" Her husband held no wand._

"_Go! Run with Harry!"_

_The woman races up the back steps, clutching her precious baby. A moment after she lays him safely in his crib, an explosion sounds from downstairs and a flash of green light races around the house. Her beautiful face streak with tears; her one and only true love is gone forever. Now all she had left was her precious son. She whirls around, staring straight into the snakelike face of Lord Voldemort._

"_Stand aside, silly girl, stand aside," he snarls._

"_No! Never! Have mercy, please! Not Harry!" the woman screams._

"_Stand aside!"_

"_No!" the woman shrieks._

"_Fine! Avada Kedavra!"_

Lily bolts upright in her dorm bed. She had just had the craziest dream, not to mention terrifying! Snatching her wand from her nightstand, she flicks it, lighting several Muggle lamps. For the first time, Lily truly observes her new room.

The walls are a pretty lavender shade with black curlicues near the floor, which is also a light lavender carpet. There is a gigantic walk-in closet, and her bed is a king-size bed with a deep midnight blue canopy, comforter, and pillowcases. Lily smiles. Dumbledore had left much space for her to decorate herself. She wanders downstairs and freezes.

The Head Boy and Maya are on the couch, shagging relentlessly. Silently, Lily exits the room and finds McGonagall.

"Miss Evans! What are you doing up at this ungodly hour?" McGonagall asks, surprised.

"There is quite the spectacle in the Head Common Room, Professor, and I wasn't entirely sure on how to deal with it."

"Really?"

"Yes, Professor," replies Lily. "Come along, please."

They reenter the Head Common Room, where Maya and the Head Boy are still going at it.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Santiago!" screams McGonagall hysterically.

The two glance up, seemingly oblivious. Then, realizing, they jump apart hastily.

McGonagall is livid. "Rendezvous in the _Head Common Room_! This is highly inacceptable! A _hundred_ points each from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, as well as three months of detention, alternating between Mr. Filch and myself! Go now, Miss Santiago, and be certain that Professor Dumbledore _will_ be hearing about this!"

Maya, sending a scorching glare at Lily, scurries out.

McGonagall turns on James. "Mr. Potter, I am immensely disappointed in you. In your sixth year, you changed dramatically for the better. Have you gone back to your original ways?"

"If by 'original ways' you mean laying my hands on every chick I can, yes," smirks James arrogantly.

McGonagall looks disgustedly at her 'favorite student'. "Goodnight, Mr. Potter. Goodnight, Miss Evans."

Once she is gone, James rounds on Lily. "Did poor wittle Wiwy's virgin eyes burn at the sight of the almighty James shagging his girlfriend?"

Lily levels James with a burning glare. "For your information, Potter, I am _not_ a virgin."

"Did Miss Perfect Prefect get corrupted?" James asks nastily.

Lily falters for a second.

James cackles. "And is too afraid to spill the beans?"

"I was raped," snaps Lily, turning away.

x.o.x.o.x.

Over the next month, James became less nasty, but his relationship with Maya didn't falter. Lily's health was recovered partially, but not entirely. At times, she was overcome by powerful migraines and stomachaches, but she became the old Lily again. James gradually became a Marauder again, though Remus constantly declined his offers to go out on their full moon excursions. One night, James is alone in the Head Common Room for once at one in the morning. Lily, suspiciously, wasn't in the Head Dorms. Just as James starts to get really suspicious, Lily stumbles in, a gash on her arm.

"Where _were_ you?" James exclaims, jumping up to get a good look at Lily's gash.

"Places," Lily answers vaguely, waving her wand to stem the blood flow and shook her robe sleeve over her wrist.

"You were somewhere, and someone hurt you. Who was it?" James demands.

"No one. I fell on a trick stair," Lily lies easily, moving to sit across from James's former seat.

"Lily…"

**A/N: And there's chapter six. Again, I'd appreciate ****one**** new reviewer before I continue… let me know by reviewing if you TRULY love this story. Or even like it. Thanks, and until chapter seven…**

**~TrueLoveis4ever**


	7. Fights and Surprising News

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, as much as I wish that I did.**

**A/N: I had a sort of glitch with chapter six, so this might seem fast, but I uploaded six yesterday, it just didn't show up. :/ **

**Sapphire Leo: Thank you for the criticism. Yes, I've noticed that I didn't exactly go into so much detail, but that was partially intended. I didn't want to put too much at the beginning because I like to have a bit of a mystery surrounding the characters at first, but slowly everything gets cleared up. I'm sorry if any of you are confused, but you can ask me. Yes, I think I'll start to slow down. Well, thanks for reviewing. I don't hate you; I hoped to see something to help me improve this. Marlene isn't as much an OC as Hilary is, but I think their personalities will be revealed more, thanks to your review. :D Yes he is. I'm also sad that he does, but I have an idea for the sequel (which isn't definite that I'll write yet) that might go into action, and I need Peter to be a Death Eater for that. :/ As for how far I'll go… we'll see. Thank you for reviewing and giving me tips for making it better!**

**Potterhead4eva: Ha-ha, yep! I love cliffhangers. :D**

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: Thank you! Actually, when I received your review, I was almost finished with this chapter. :D**

**Neogirl31: Finally he realized what a complete prat he was. Sorry for the confusion! :'(**

**And now… chapter seven!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"_Lily…_"

Lily tosses a glance at James. "I don't want to talk about it, Potter," she says abruptly, standing. "It's late; excuse me. Goodnight."

James stares helplessly after the redhead, wondering where he had gone wrong.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Why is she _ignoring_ me?" James whines at breakfast the next morning. The ceiling of the Great Hall is clouded in grey, promising rain later that day. The air smelled of rain as well.

Sirius glances at his mate incredulously. "Are you that daft?"

"I am _not_ daft!" protests James. "I just want to know why she's ignoring me!"

Remus' amber eyes wander the hall for a moment. "Perhaps that's why," he says quietly, gazing at a scene.

Sirius follows his eyes first and gasps.

James, staring at his best mates as if they were mad, also turns to gaze at where his friends' gazes were pointed.

In the doorway, his twin sister, friend, and girlfriend are involved in a loud fight. Jumping up, James strides over.

"What in bloody hell is going on here?" he roars angrily.

Lily glares at him under her eyelids and finally succeeds in pulling the two other girls apart. "That was _uncalled for_, Maya! If I weren't Head Girl, I swear on Merlin's name that I would curse you into the next _millennium_! Fifty points from Hufflepuff for calling Hilary inappropriate, vile names, and another ten for purposely attacking the Head Girl! Twenty points from Gryffindor for _responding_ to the attack."

"Lils-!"

"Hilary, I swear that if I weren't Head Girl, I'd risk getting in detention for attacking her," Lily answers. "Don't argue."

"Now perhaps you can explain _why_ you were attacking my girlfriend, Hils," James butts in.

Hilary glares at him. "Only my _friends_ and _parents_ and _cousins_ call me Hils. Not my betraying twin brother," she spits.

"Hilary-!"

"Don't speak to me! Why don't you go around insulting Muggle-borns and half-bloods and purebloods apparently _she_ thinks are lowerclassmen," Hilary shrieks, and runs out of the Great Hall just before tears begin falling down her face.

James stares after her in amazement.

Lily glares at him and Maya with contempt and disgust. "For awhile there I thought you were okay, Potter. Apparently I was mistaken. This is exactly why I've been rejecting you for nearly seven years now," she says, disgusted. Her parting words are, "Blood is thicker than water." She races off after Hilary.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily finds Hilary staring into the grey skies, tears slipping down her cheeks. Her face is tilted up, but the tears slip down fast anyway. Lily approaches slowly and cautiously.

"Hilary," she says softly. She knows Hilary enough to tell that this isn't because she took off twenty points.

Hilary glances down, away from the skies, but refuses to meet Lily's eyes. She sighs. "I think it's time for me to tell you," she says in a voice that breaks Lily's heart.

Lily nods silently, sitting down beside Hilary.

"Please don't interrupt me," pleads Hilary.

"Anything," Lily promises earnestly. She means it.

Hilary breathes in deeply. "I was four years old when I first met Naomi Riley. She goes to Beauxbatons. Our parents were amazing friends, but t-they fell out when I turned ten and Isabel was born. Naomi and I became the closest friends you could imagine. We were practically _sisters_. We did _everything_ together. Talked about dolls, talked about our brothers and parents, the works. But when we turned ten… When we turned ten, she turned into a right bitch. Turned on me, telling my parents stuff I did that fell against their rules, and made up extreme things I never did and would ever do. The year before I came to Hogwarts was truly the worst year of my life to date. I felt so betrayed by her. We were friends for six years. At our primary school, she became friends with the resident Queens of Mean. For the year before I went off to Hogwarts, she tormented me, teased me, and spilled some of my darkest secrets for the whole school to know. It was terrible. During that time the only person I could rely on was James. He was always there when I was down to comfort me, to soothe me, to assure me that everything would be alright. He was always there when I was up to celebrate alongside me, to enjoy life with me. No matter what the weekly rumors were swirling around about me, James _never_ believed them. He always defended me. He always was on my side, fighting for me. He was the only one I could be sure that would always be there for me. Even after…" She pauses, drawing in a deep breath. "Even after her fell in love with you, I felt sure he would always believe me, always protect me, and always be my brother. I was wrong."

Lily shifts uncomfortably as Hilary stated that James loved her, but shook it off quickly as Hilary continued her story.

"I was wrong. So, so wrong. Deadly wrong. Even after James became a stupid player, putting you down like that, I still believed he was my brother and would act the same way as he had in primary school forever. How wrong I was. Once he began dating Maya, he changed. He changed into a completely different person. Today, for the first time in seventeen long years, he took Maya's side. He took his _girlfriend's_ side over mine, his _twin sister's_!" Hilary drops her head into her hands, sobbing.

Lily feels sympathetic toward Hilary. She leans forward and embraces Hilary tightly. "Sh, it is okay, Hils. You still have Marlene, Alice, and I. _We_ are also your sisters, and I swear that I will forever be by your side."

Hilary lifts her tearstained face and smiles a watery smile, leaning into Lily's embrace. "Thank you," she whispers.

From the heavens, the goddess of Love smiles down at the pair. She didn't just work on romantic love. "See that? That is a true friendship," she says fondly to the other gods and goddesses. "They will be together through thick and thin."

x.o.x.o.x.

The girls return back to the Gryffindor Common Room, bumping James into a red chintz armchair on the way.

"What the _hell_ was that for?" James yells angrily.

Two pairs of identical hazel eyes meet each other, blazing fire.

"Does the name _Naomi Riley_ mean anything to you?" Hilary asks coldly before disappearing up the girls' dormitory stairs.

Lily glares at James with contempt. "Wonderful job, Potter, wonderful job," she spits before following Hilary.

x.o.x.o.x.

Later, Hilary tells Marlene and Alice the same story.

Marlene looks at Hilary sadly. "That is so terrible, Hils. My life has been so secure and protected; I feel so bad."

Hilary opens her mouth to reply, but before she can, an owl taps the window.

Alice walks over, her round face curious. "Breakfast was ages ago, why is your owl here now, Marl?"

Marlene shrugs, walking past Alice to grab the owl. "Thanks," she grins at the owl, and it hoots, flying away.

"Open it!" encourages Hilary, thoughts of contradicting Marlene's earlier statement gone.

_Dearest Marlene,_

_It is with great regret that I inform you of your half-sisters and half-brothers. Your sister, Stacey, was as shocked as I expect you to be. No, I am not the mother. Your father was their father, actually. He has two daughters with another woman and three sons with the same woman. He had an affair on me, Marl. We have decided to separate for a certain period of time for a little while, but divorce is not positive yet. I am feeling very hurt; therefore I cannot forgive him just yet. Please try to understand, Marl, please. There is no need for you to write back; I know what your reaction is bound to be. Stay safe, my darling daughter, and believe in what you believe._

_Love always,_

_Mum_

Marlene stares at the letter.

Alice looks over her shoulder. "Oh, Marl," she sighs.

"That must have been an omen," an incredulous Lily cries.

Marlene shakes her head. "I knew," she whispers. "I knew."

And she goes on to relive the discovery to her friends.

_Flashback_

_A younger Marlene walks into her seemingly silent home after Hogwarts. She walks softly and cautiously toward her father's office door. As close as Marlene and Mr. McKinnon were, no one was allowed in his office._

"_Dad? I'm home!" Marlene calls._

_There are scuffles for quite a while, and then finally Mr. McKinnon emerges from his office, looking quite scary._

"_How many times must I tell you not to come near my office, Marlene?" he yells._

_Marlene stares at him in shock. "Dad!"_

_Mr. McKinnon calms down quite quickly. "I'm sorry, Marl dear, but I was busy."_

_Marlene narrows her eyes suspiciously. "With that?"_

_Mr. McKinnon scratches the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Well, you see…"_

_Without waiting for further explanation, Marlene pushes past her father, eliciting a stream of protests. Inside the office is a haphazardly dressed young woman. At her age, Marlene knew._

"_FATHER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MUM?" she screams angrily._

_Mr. McKinnon comes in, flustered. "Marlene, dear, please don't mention this to your mother!"_

_Marlene glares at her father. "Such a Hufflepuff thing to do, Father, becoming a coward. Now Gryffindors like Mum and I own up to things we do… or commit. I will not tell her now, but if this… this woman doesn't get out by the time Mum comes home and stays out, I will tell her. Everything."_

_End of Flashback_

"Oh, Marl, your life was _not_ perfect. No one's is," Hilary comforts.

"That slag! How dare she!" exclaims Lily.

Marlene smiles, eyes bright with tears. "Thank you. You are the best friends I could ever have."

The four girls engage in a tight group hug.

"To our sisterhood," Lily says softly.

"To our sisterhood."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Okay, not so much of a cliffhanger this time, but it was cheesy, kind of. Just to tell you, this fanfic will contain more drama than fluff. I'm planning a sequel that's kind of AU, even though it's early, but we'll see. Reviews are **_**appreciated**_**. Until chapter eight…**

**~TrueLoveis4ever**


	8. Pacts and Confessions

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I had the brilliant idea of the amazing world of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I've been on a streak! I hope to update every day, but once I get back into the swing of things, I doubt I'll be able to. We've just finished state standardized testing part 1, so my teachers have been going easy on us, but they'll start piling again soon. :/**

**Neogirl31: First, I just want to say thank you for being one of my most consistent reviewers, if not my MOST consistent. I really appreciate it! Yes, I do too. There's nothing as hurtful as seeing your parents torn apart…**

**Eclare LJ ****and Percabeeth****: Thank you SO much! It means **_**a lot**_** to me! And it is very touching to hear you say that it is the best LJ story going right now… and there are a lot! I literally felt my heart swell at that, lol! I'm sorry if I cause you to break your computer screen. :'( Maybe I'll buy you a new one. ;) I would too, but Lily is Lily, and she takes her position very seriously. :D Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**dracosnapeslytherin: Thank you, thank you, thank you! We'll see… ;)**

**Princesschloe72: And thank you isn't enough to express my gratitude. :D**

**And without further ado… CHAPTER EIGHT!**

x.o.x.o.x.

The next morning, Lily awakens to the sound of Hilary's angry voice drifting from the Head Common Room up to her dorm. Groaning lightly, she steps onto the lavender carpet, waving her wand lazily to dress herself. Grabbing her bag from a lone wooden chair, she walks down the stairs, wand in front of her.

"What in the name of bloody Merlin is going on here?" she exclaims.

James and Hilary are engaged a full-out fight, screaming at each other.

"What do you mean, I _betrayed_ you?" James cries angrily.

"Are you honestly that daft, Potter?" Hilary asks incredulously. "_Accio treaty_!"

Lily watches in amazement as a piece of parchment zooms into the room into Hilary's outstretched hand. She thrusts it at her brother, and Lily reads it discreetly.

_We, __**James and Hilary Potter**__, hereby agree to stand by each other's side until death, no matter the circumstances. Significant others will never be more important than each other, unless the other tells you that it is alright. Our motto forever and ever will be: Blood is thicker than water, and as twins, we have even thicker blood. We will forever be by each other's sides like true twins should be._

Lily takes a step back, eyes filling. She and Petunia had made almost the exact same pact when Lily was five years old. Days after she received her Hogwarts letter, Petunia burned the paper in front of Lily's eyes.

"Hilary, we wrote that nearly eight years ago," James protests.

"We signed it forever," Hilary spits. "But apparently 'forever' means nothing to you!"

James glares at her.

Lily finally speaks. "Cherish your close relationship, because it hurts to be betrayed by your own sibling. It hurts more than anything in the whole world. Your heart could get broken time after time, but to be betrayed by a sibling, especially one you have been close to, is terrible. Be grateful for the kind of relationship you have." With that, she turns on her heel and walks away, aiming to find Marlene and Alice.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lily, you really should tell the Marauders," Marlene urges that evening as they sit in front of the Head Common Room fire.

Lily hesitates. "I…"

"Marlene's right. At least, tell Sirius and Remus," Alice backs up Marlene's urgency.

"Don't tell the piece of worthless crap," Hilary advises, referring to her twin brother.

"Hilary, it isn't good or healthy to view your twin that way," Marlene admonishes lightly, glancing at her.

"He apparently views _me_ that way," Hilary retorts venomously.

Lily stops the conversation before Hilary can go off into a rant as she had so many times before. "Fine. I'll tell Sirius and Remus, but _only_ Sirius and Remus," she concedes.

"When?" Alice questions.

Lily purses her lips slightly. "Tomorrow."

"Today!" argues Marlene.

"Don't push your luck, Marlene," warns Lily.

"Rip the Band-Aid off quickly, Lils; get it over with quickly," Alice offers.

Hilary stays oddly silent during the advice.

"Hilary?" Lily ventures.

Hilary's eyes snap to Lily's.

"What's your take?"

Hilary stares at the ceiling. She sighs. "It's your secret. You can tell them if you want."

Lily mulls this over. "If you tell them, Marl, I will too."

Marlene glares at Lily. "Such a blackmailer, Lily."

"Not exactly," Alice points out, eyes laughing.

The girls burst into laughter, relishing the moment of just being alone.

"Fine. How about _now_, though?" Marlene consents after a bit of thought.

Lily sighs. "Very well."

The two boys are called in and arrive promptly, slightly worried.

"Is something wrong?" Sirius asks concernedly, sitting down next to Hilary, who manages a slight smile directed at him.

Lily bites her lip lightly. "Not exactly," she replies slowly.

"Lily and I just wanted to tell you guys about… our problems because in a friendship, we feel that no secrets should be kept," Marlene continues.

Lily holds up a hand. Standing, she withdraws her wand and mutters several spells, sealing the portrait and performing more than a few silencing spells on the common room. She nods at Marlene. "Going first?"

Marlene licks her lips. "Alright," she agrees.

"You're worrying us, Marlene! Tell us already!" presses Remus.

"Calm your hippogriffs," Marlene cries. "I- Well, my father had quite the longtime affair with a secretary of his. They have five children together, including two daughters and three sons. Mum just found out, and they are separating for a bit, though divorce isn't definite. Mum is heartbroken, and Stacey is worried about her mental health. My family's basically been torn apart," she finishes.

Sirius and Remus gape at her.

"I'm sorry," Remus says finally, softly.

Marlene tosses him a small smile.

"I understand, Marlene. If you _ever_, and I mean _ever_, need to talk, I'm here. I'm kind of torn from my family as well," offers Sirius kindly.

Marlene grins at him. "Thank you, Sirius," she whispers.

"Lily?" Alice prompts.

Lily sighs. "M-My parents died in fourth year," she says quietly. "My sister, Petunia, basically disowned me afterward, blaming me. Voldemort killed her. Since then, my home is an alley."

Sirius gets up now and hugs Lily tightly. Remus simply stares at her. "That's why Dumbledore never contacted your parents," he realizes.

Lily nods slowly.

"That's terrible, Lily," Remus sighs.

"Hilary," Alice persists.

Hilary glares at her. "_My_ secret wasn't in the bargain!" she argues.

"Tell," urges Lily.

"Fine," sighs Hilary, relenting just because she knew her friends weren't going to cave. "In Wizarding primary school, Naomi Riley and I were the best of friends. We stayed that way until the year we turned ten. She turned into a right bitch, she did. Backstabbing me, spreading outrageous rumors about me, and saying how I was a disgrace to pureblood families. During that time, the only person I could ever go to was James. Mum and Dad doted on Naomi because Mr. and Mrs. Riley were their best friends. After the truth was told, though, they fell out with Mr. and Mrs. Riley, and even Naomi. James was my best friend during that time; acting the way all of you act toward me ever since first year."

Sirius's grey eyes are stormy. "And he betrayed you? He chose Maya's side over yours?"

Hilary nods mutely.

"That… That _scum_! How _dare_ he?" explodes Sirius.

"I've been wondering that as well, Sirius," Hilary whispers.

"Hils, Lils, Marl, we're here for you. And you too, Alice, should you need anything," Remus assures them kindly.

"Thank you," the four girls say in unison.

Remus smiles sadly. "It's the least I could do. Compared to what you're doing for me, it is nothing."

x.o.x.o.x.

_Mr. Potter and Miss Evans-_

_Would you do me the honor of visiting me in my office this evening at eight o'clock? I do hope your classes are going well; as well as your personal activities._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I quite enjoy the Muggle sweet Hershey Kisses._

Lily finishes the letter and chucks it at James's head hard.

James grabs it out of the air just in time, pulling away from Maya. "What was that for, Evans?" he snaps, all good thoughts evaporated as he had had to separate from his girlfriend.

Lily rolls her eyes. "With your mood swings, I would have guessed you were pregnant… or on your _time of month_," she sneers. "That was for you to actually read it." With that, she leaves the common room, intending to find her friends.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Hershey's Kisses," Lily says softly to the gargoyle. It springs aside, and she steps onto the moving staircase. Lifting a hand, she knocks several times on the door.

"Come in," the headmaster calls.

Lily twists the brown knob and enters the office for neither the first nor last time. "Good evening, Professor," she greets the kind old headmaster.

Dumbledore smiles at the young witch. "Good evening, Miss Evans. Where is Mr. Potter?"

"Probably with his girlfriend," Lily informs him with a hint of bitterness that even she misses.

Dumbledore, however, notices it with a sense of curiosity. "Did he not receive my note?"

"Oh, he did, Professor. I made sure of that. Whether or not he read it, however, I have no clue."

Dumbledore nods briskly. "Good. We shall wait a few minutes."

A few minutes were not needed, because no more than a minute later, the two hear James Potter shouting at the gargoyle.

Dumbledore chuckles lightly. "Quite the charmer, isn't Mr. Potter? Why don't you go down and inform him of the password, Miss Evans? I have no doubt you will do a sufficient job," he remarks, eyes twinkling.

Lily smiles at the headmaster and jumps off her chair, stepping back onto the moving staircase.

"Oi, Evans! Good! This blasted gargoyle won't let me through!" an enraged James cries.

"Perhaps you didn't give the correct password," Lily guesses smoothly.

"Chocolate frogs!" James yells.

"Keep it down, Potter! We don't want students to know the password! The _real_ password is Hershey's Kisses, Potter. Didn't you read the postscript?"

"Of what?" James queries, though not unkindly, as he steps next to Lily on the spiraling staircase.

"The parchment I chucked at your head earlier!" exclaims Lily.

"Oh." James looks sheepish. "I didn't actually read it," he admits.

"What? Why did you come, then?" Lily asks.

"Well…" James scratches the back of his neck. "I had a problem," he says finally.

Lily looks at him suspiciously, but ignores it and walks into the office.

"Ah, wonderful! You have arrived, Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore exclaims. "We can begin."

"My apologies, Professor," James apologizes quickly.

"No worries," Dumbledore waves it off. "I have some news." Seeing the Head Boy and Girl's alarmed looks, he chuckles. "_Good_ news," he specifies.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: I feel like I portrayed Dumbledore terribly. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. As always, reviews are ****appreciated****. Until chapter nine…**

**~TrueLoveis4ever**


	9. Ball Plans and Realizations

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Since last time I updated, I have… NOT owned Harry Potter unfortunately.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Monday! If you could call it happy. Anyway, I've started a new fanfic (but I will **_**not**_** be abandoning this one!) that is Draco/Hermione. It's called Fate, but I might change the title later on. I'd be grateful if you checked that one out and told me what you think, if you like that pairing, that is. And my only reviewer…**

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: Thank you! And who says they haven't? ;) It's a good thing your screen is still intact, otherwise I would have felt very guilty. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh, and for my very first chapter dedication… This chapter is dedicated to Eclare LJ and Percabeeth. Thank you for being a constant reviewer! And… CHAPTER NINE!**

x.o.x.o.x.

The Head Boy and Girl relax visibly.

"With all due respect, Professor, please don't scare us that way. We _are_ in the middle of a war," points out Lily.

Dumbledore inclines his head. "No disrespect implied, Miss Evans. I quite agree. That didn't sound that good."

"Now can we hear the news?" James butts in.

Lily glares at him. "PMS," she coughs so only James can hear.

James glares back at her.

Dumbledore watches the exchange with amusement. "Halloween is coming up," he starts, "in two weeks. And I was thinking that we could hold a Halloween ball. You, of course, would have to make the arrangements. As is tradition, the Head Boy and Girl must go together."

Lily pulls a repulsive face. _I'd be thrilled to go with him, because I love him, but honestly, Maya would be hanging around him all night, _she thinks.

Dumbledore chuckles at her face. "Only the first dance, Miss Evans," he assures her. "Now get going; you have only fourteen days to plan!"

They take this as their cue to be dismissed, and Lily rises first. "Goodnight, Headmaster," she bids, going out the door.

James follows with a respectful nod toward Dumbledore.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily nearly pulls her hair out. "Potter, why can't you work with _anything_ here? You don't want a costume ball, a masquerade, any themed ball!"

James shrugs. "Basically the only thing I'd agree to is a Quidditch themed ball."

Lily scowls. _Oh, how the roles have been switched_, she thinks. Normally _James_ had to beg for things; now it was Lily. Suddenly inspiration hits her. "A black and white ball!" she cries.

James mulls this over, staring out the large glass window above the fireplace, which turned into a portrait when asked. "Not as bad as your other ideas," he finally consents.

"Good! We _finally_ have a theme," Lily groans.

"Finally!"

Both students turn at the familiar voice. James becomes enraged. "How the bloody hell did _she_ get the password?" he explodes.

Lily purses her lips. "In case you have forgotten, _she_ is my best friend," she retorts, glancing at Hilary.

"I want her out," growls James.

"This is also _my_ dorm!" Lily yells, now getting angry herself.

Although Lily hadn't told her, Hilary can tell that Lily loves James, as much as she tried denying it. "I'll go," she says quietly.

"No!" Lily shrieks. "If Hilary has to go, Maya will never be allowed in here again," she spits at James.

"What? No!" James argues.

"If you want to make my best friend leave, then you can say bye-bye to shagging dates with your slut in here," Lily says triumphantly.

James is conflicted. "You can't do that!"

"Oh? Have you forgotten that your detentions with McGonagall and Filch are yet to be over?" Lily raises an eyebrow.

"I'll just go," Hilary says softly, not wanting to create a larger gap between the Head Boy and Girl.

Lily sighs as she watches Hilary's retreating back. "Plan the ball yourself if you're so brilliant. I'm going," she snaps at James, disappearing into her room, which is to the right of the fireplace.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily gathers a fluffy lavender towel and bath oils. She steps back into the common room, completely ignoring James, walking over to the bathroom. She swings the door open and starts preparing a bath. Once it's ready, she steps in, soaking.

"Lils?"

Lily stays reclined with her arms on the edge of the tub, but she turns her head. She smiles. "Hello Hilary," she says softly, the cold marble of the tub sinking into her arm skin.

Hilary walks over and sits atop the toilet seat adorned in gold. "I'm sorry," she says.

Lily draws her eyebrows together. "Whatever _for_, Hilary?"

"You love James," Hilary states simply.

Lily jerks backward in surprise, hitting her spine on the stone tub. "_What_?" Her brilliant mind is working furiously to see how she found this out.

"I've known you for going on eight years now, Lily. I can tell. So I'm sorry for getting you into a fight with the love of your life," Hilary explains.

"I'm not going to deny the fact that I love him." Lily pauses. "But you don't have to be sorry. After all, I have no chance at all against Maya, and no matter _who_ I love, you will always be my first and foremost priority, along with Alice and Marlene."

Hilary smiles a tiny smile. "Thank you," she whispers. "Not as much could be said for Naomi Riley," she adds bitterly.

Suddenly, the door bangs open and the infamous Head Boy barges in. "Here," he says, thrusting the parchment into Lily's (wet) arms.

"What the _hell_, Potter! Have you ever heard of _privacy_ or _water gets parchment wet_?" Lily explodes, using the inside of her elbows to toss the parchment at Hilary, who silently withdraws her wand to dry the papers.

"Who knew you were in the bath?" retorts James, trying not to stare.

"If I had my wand, Potter, I swear you'd be dead and buried by now!" Lily threatens.

"But you don't, darling," James says casually, throwing it off.

Lily stares at him challengingly. "Get _out_, Potter," she says in a soft, dangerous voice.

Her voice is so dangerous, James bolts.

Lily sighs, sinking lower into the water. "Did you dry that, Hils?"

Hilary nods, waving the parchment.

"Thank you," sighs Lily.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Professor, might I suggest a Hogsmeade trip for fifth years and higher this weekend to provide time to shop for dresses and such?" Lily asks the headmaster. Unsurprisingly, James was absent, this time for Quidditch practice.

Dumbledore considers this. "That is a very reasonable suggestion, Miss Evans. I think that that could be arranged. Would curfew be ample time to complete shopping tasks?"

"If they have enough sense to go at a reasonable hour, yes, sir," replies Lily confidently.

"Alright then. I shall notify the rest of the staff, as well as the bartenders and shop owners of Hogsmeade. You may go. And Miss Evans?"

Lily pauses halfway to the door.

"You are an exceptional Head Girl. You are also an exceptional person. Don't let the love of your life escape your reach." With that, Dumbledore glances down at his parchments, gearing up for a night of paperwork.

Lily, surprised, exits the office, thinking over what Dumbledore had said. Before she gets very far from the gargoyle, however, Marlene comes racing up.

"Lily! Oh, Lily!" she calls.

Lily halts as Marlene nearly runs her over. "Frank problems _and_ I received a letter from Dad!"

Groaning inwardly, Lily follows one of her best friends. She wants to retreat to her dorm and settle in with a good Shakespeare to read, but this came first.

x.o.x.o.x.

Inside the seventh year girls' dormitory, Alice is lying on the bed facedown, her shoulders shaking from suppressed sobs. Hilary is knelt beside her, whispering assurances.

"Al, what happened?" Lily queries gently, kneeling beside Hilary.

"I" – hiccup – "f-found F-Frank" – hiccup – "snogging another girl!" This ends with a wail.

"Oh, Alice," Lily sighs, giving her friend a tight hug. "Sh, it'll be alright, Allie. We've got your back. I know how you feel. Quiet now…"

Alice prepares herself to stop sobbing and hiccupping ridiculously. Finally, she lifts her head to stare into Lily's green eyes. "You know?"

"Yes. How terrible it is to see the man you love kissing another girl. But it must be a thousand times worse for you, after all you were going out," sympathizes Lily softly.

"But who?" Alice whispers, her brown eyes huge.

Lily bites her lip, looking away.

"I really loved him, Lily. Why did he do it?" Alice presses.

"And I truly love the person I speak of. I don't know why he did that to you, Alice. If you truly love him, you will find a way to make it work out. Because love always finds a way," Lily says quietly.

"Love always finds a way," repeats Alice in a whisper.

Lily, nodding, stands. As she brushes past Hilary and Marlene, both watching the exchange with immense curiosity, she whispers, "Going to find Frank."

At their nods, Lily exits the dorm.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier! I've been piled with schoolwork. Reviews, again, are appreciated highly! Until chapter ten…**

**~TrueLoveis4ever**


	10. Another Fight and Letters

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: As far as I know, I don't own Harry Potter. *cries***

**A/N: Wow! I'm at chapter ten! I hope to get to ****at least**** thirty chapters. That's my goal, and I hope to reach it! You guys can help me get there by motivating me by reviews! Are some of you getting frustrated with the lack of L/J? Sorry!**

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: First off, thank you so much for being a constant reviewer. It truly means a lot! Yes, I know. Alice and Frank is an amazing couple. And maybe James will…**

**Without any more babbling… CHAPTER TEN!**

x.o.x.o.x.

As Lily runs into the Gryffindor common room, she bumps straight into Maya and her best friend, Katie.

"Evans," sneers Maya, giving Lily the once-over.

Lily glares at her. "Santiago," she replies curtly, making to move past the two girls.

"No way. What do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?" Maya stops her abruptly.

Lily scoffs. "Um… planning the Halloween ball?" she offers.

"Don't play dumb with me, Evans," snarls Maya.

"You would know all about it, wouldn't you, Santiago? I mean, that's truly what you are," retorts Lily cuttingly.

Maya opens her mouth, but can't find a quick retort.

"Golden Boy Potter isn't here to save your sorry arse, Santiago," snaps Lily.

"Is that so?"

Lily whirls around, withdrawing her wand. "This is my fight, Potter, and let _me fight it_," she snarls dangerously.

"Oh, but you see, that's my girlfriend. So I'm afraid I'm going to intervene," James says smugly.

"I don't think you are," snaps Lily.

A split second later, a resounding _smack_ is heard. Lily had slapped James _hard_ straight across the face. Already a red handprint is forming.

"If you _try_ to stop me, Potter, I swear you will find yourself under all the hexes, jinxes, and spells that I know how to perform _powerfully_," threatens Lily.

Behind James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Frank approach. "Hi Lily-petal!" greets Sirius.

Lily smiles briefly at him before turning her wand back on her fellow Head. "Hello Sirius." She glances past the boys. "Frank! What the _hell_ did you do to Alice? She _caught_ you _snogging_ another _girl_ and is currently _moping_ around _crying_ in the girls' dormitory!"

Frank groans. "She saw?"

"Yes! Now tell me what that was all about!" orders Lily.

"I-I… It was a pure mistake, Lily! That girl just grabbed me! I have no idea what her name even is!" Frank says helplessly, throwing his hands up.

Lily narrows her eyes suspiciously, but points with her left hand up the stairs. "Go tell her, then."

As Lily's back is turned, Maya had withdrawn her wand and sends a nonverbal curse toward Lily.

Lily hears the whizzing sound and whips around. "_Protego! Impedimenta!_" she returns, her wand flying.

"_Protego!_ You filthy little… _Mudblood_!" spits Maya.

Lily's temper flares. "_Stupefy_!" she says softly and dangerously, pointing her wand at Maya. She falls over backward, Stunned, as Lily does the same to Katie. "What are you still doing here, Potter? Aren't going to prance around insulting Muggle-borns like a Slytherin?" She can feel tears welling, but she forcefully pushes them back. "I'm going to my dorm, and if you know what's good for you, _stay out of it_," she snaps, hurrying toward the secret passage that leads to the Head Common Room.

James stares after her, feeling an unfamiliar sensation in the pit of his stomach.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily enters the Head Common Room, bypassing it immediately. Her bare feet sink into the plush scarlet carpet as she pads toward the door inscribed with her name on it. She pushes the door open with a lot of force, slams it closed loudly, and throws herself onto her purple comforter. Before she can fully relax, an owl appears at her window. Automatically, she recognizes it as Marlene's. Wondering why Marlene would owl her, she pads over and grabs the letter_s_ gratefully.

_Lily,_

_I have included Dad's letter, a letter from each of us, and a letter from your cousins arrived at our dorm by accident._

_Marlene_

Lily smiles at the thoughtfulness of it all. Her cousins from America (Ashley, Emma, Emily, and Caitlin) had written as well! She reads Mr. McKinnon's letter first curiously.

_Dear Marlene,_

_I know you must be extremely angry with me at the moment. Stacey McKinnon is as well. You, Marlene McKinnon, are not an angry person. I can only hope you aren't very angry. I apologize for making you keep that secret all these years. I never did think your mother would find out. For the time being, your mother will be Ms. Thomas, her maiden name. No, we are not divorced, though we are separated. Meredith, my mistress, is pregnant again. As I no doubt know your mother told you, you have five half-siblings: Kelly, Krista, Mike, Peter, and Ryan. The one on the way is a girl, and we've decided to name her Penelope. If your mother finds fit not to forgive me, I will divorce her as wished and perhaps marry Meredith. After all, it only makes sense, for we have five, almost six, children together._

_Dad_

_Lils-_

_I apologize profusely for my foul brother and his slut of a girlfriend. She had no right to go around calling you… you know, and James had no business not defending you! I swear, he's changed so much! I truly hope you feel tons better, Lil._

_Always,_

_Hils_

_Lily-_

_Thank you so much for comforting me in a way Hilary and Marlene couldn't. They're both wonderful, but they have no idea what it is like to be in love. We are young yet, just seventeen, but love doesn't have boundaries, does it? I will get Frank back somehow. Thank you, Lily, and I'm so sorry for the emotional pain you have endured so strongly for the past weeks._

_Alice_

_Lily, dear-_

_Be strong. Be the strong Lily we know._

_Marlene_

_Lily!_

_We haven't heard from you in a long time, and vice versa! How is Hogwarts? This sounds immensely intriguing, because the Salem Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry is absolutely no match to any of the European magical schools. The SIWW is quite good for American standards, but we hear Hogwarts and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are all real nice. Tell us about your school life, personal life, and most importantly, your love life! Why haven't Aunt Rose and Uncle Andrew written in so long? They used to write weekly, but we haven't heard from them in nearly four years. We're worried, Lily, please tell us. Write back soon, cousin, it'll be nice to hear something from our dear cousin!_

_Love,_

_Ashley, Emma, Emily, and Caitlin_

Lily smiles slightly at the last letter. Later, she knew, Hilary, Alice, and Marlene would be bombarding her with questions about why Ashley, Emily, Emma, and Caitlin and their parents hadn't brought her in. Sure enough, the magical parchment they had created back in third year started glimmering. Each girl possessed one, and they carried them around _everywhere_. This was sooner than she had expected, but Lily decides to speak with her friends. After all, they were the only ones truly there for her. Grabbing the parchment from her desk, Lily plops comfortably back onto her bed, pulling out a large quill.

_Lily, __Hilary__, __**Alice**__, __**Marlene**_

_Yes, guys?_

_**Why didn't your cousins, aunt, and uncle take you in?**_

_I knew you were gonna ask that. _

_**Well, tell us!**_

_Guys…_

_Lily, tell us, okay? We're always here for you._

_I know that, Hilary. _

_**Please, Lils?**_

_Oh, alright. My aunt and uncle and cousins have no idea that my parents are dead._

_**Oh Merlin. Didn't they attend the funeral?**_

_Do you expect there was a funeral? Petunia fled the country with her hippo of a boyfriend after selling the house, I disappeared into thin air, and any other relatives were either in the States, France, Canada, or Sweden._

_Petunia truly didn't even stick around enough for her parent's funeral?_

_There wasn't one._

_**That's terrible, Lily. How did you survive that?**_

_The same way you are surviving this, Alice, Marlene, Hilary. This is a dark time of our lives, but we will make it through. Love conquers all. Remember that._

Lily pulls her quill away from the parchment and leans back.

x.o.x.o.x.

"You may go," Lily says, dismissing the weekly prefect meeting. As the prefects file out silently, she leans back, passing a hand over her face.

That had been one tense meeting. The Head Boy and Girl didn't speak to each other; much less _speak_ to each other. Remus and Hilary stayed behind, watching the Heads.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," snaps Lily, catching their gazes.

Hilary coughs lightly, tearing her gaze away from her best friend and twin brother. "Sorry," she murmurs.

Lily shakes her head, staring out the classroom window into the darkening sky. It isn't dark yet, but that stage before darkness. "No, I'm sorry, Hilary. For the past three days, I've been short with all of you. Remus, I'm sorry as well. I've just been so stressed and piled with work," sighs Lily, leaning back in her chair.

"Perfectly understandable, Lily," Remus replies kindly. Despite his kind voice, however, his face is ashen, and his eyes tired. Tonight was the full moon.

"I'm sorry for scheduling the meeting tonight, Remus. But this is the day we _always_ have the meeting, and it might have seemed suspicious," Lily apologizes.

Remus shakes his head. "It's fine, Lily, I understand. I think it is time to go," he says, making to exit the room. "Goodbye, James." Even the Marauders had drifted slightly apart from James.

"Goodbye Remus," James replies, also staring into the night. He hadn't been on a full moon excursion at all this year.

Hilary rises. "Bye, Lils. Goodbye, James." She and James had become more civil toward each other, though clearly were not in the same relationship as before.

Lily shakes her head. "I'm coming, remember? Potter," she snarls before exiting the room behind Hilary and Remus.

James watches them curiously, and rises to exit as well.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily, Marlene, Alice, Hilary, Remus, Sirius, and Peter stand near the Whomping Willow. Night is falling quickly now, blanketing the sky in a dark blue quilt speckled with silver called stars. As the moon begins showing, Lily, Marlene, Alice, Hilary, Sirius, and Peter disappear. In their places are animals. Remus begins the painful transformations. Lily's doe ears pick up rustling, but she passes it off as wind as Remus is nearing full werewolf state. Marlene's cheetah ears also pick up the sound, but like Lily, she calls it wind. Alice, as a Chihuahua, skips ahead with Hilary as a German shepherd. And the October full moon begins.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily, exhausted, stumbles into the Head Common Room at nearly two in the morning. Surprisingly, none of them suffered large injuries that night, just one or two scratches per person. Before Lily can get to her door, though, James Potter blocks her path.

"I know," he says simply.

Lily gasps inaudibly. Right away, she knows what he's talking about. "What?" she asks, feigning innocence.

"Drop the act, Evans. I _know_. And it wasn't especially _kind_ of you to take my place like that." With that, he disappears with a _swoosh_.

Lily stares after him, partially impressed and half scared. Would he tell anyone? Would he tell Maya?

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: That was a longer chapter than usual. :D I hope you enjoyed it, and to tell me that you did, please review! Until chapter eleven…**

**~TrueLoveis4ever**


	11. More Plans, Hogsmeade, Attack Again

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I cannot say that I own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: This has been faster than the last update, which took a few days. **

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: Thank you! You're very welcome! That's Maya's purpose. ;) I quite agree, but I'm not 100% sure about that yet. Hope this was fast enough. :D**

**Aurora White: Thank you, thank you, thank you! Was this fast enough? :D**

**And here is chapter eleven!**

x.o.x.o.x.

On Saturday morning, Lily awakens at the ungodly hour of five A.M. She ponders why, but leaves it alone. Changing quickly into Muggle clothes, she grabs her wand, a book, several scrolls of parchment, and a large eagle feather quill. She exits her dorm and flops onto the coziest couch, the one nearest the fire. Before settling with a biography of American Clara Barton, she picks up the scrolls James had left on the table the night before.

"Why do you have my Quidditch plans in your hand, Evans?"

Lily whirls around, accidentally hitting James in the face with her auburn hair. "Sorry, Potter. I don't know, maybe because they were right next to the ball plans?" She pauses, studying the parchment. "If you have Charles Robbins doing the Sloth Grip Roll and other fancy stuff, he'll lose the Quaffle for sure. Just let him fly straight with a few curves. He's more controlled like that."

James narrows his eyes at her. "How would you know that?"

"I _observe_, Potter, and he's my ex-boyfriend," Lily answers, leaning forward to snatch the ball plans from his grip.

"Robbins is your ex-boyfriend?" James asks, surprised.

Lily sighs. The old protective James was back. "Yes. Why?"

"Why, that scum-"

"_Shut the bloody hell up_, Potter! You have your own girlfriend, so why worry about _my_ love life?" Lily shrieks, practically tearing the ball plans.

"I'm your fellow Head; I worry about this stuff," James replies lamely.

"Well, _I_ don't worry about _your_ girlfriend or your love life! So keep out of mine!" Lily glares at him before sinking back onto the couch to reread the ball plans.

James glares at her when she becomes oblivious to the world around her. He also reaches forward, grabbing the Quidditch plans, and beginning to arrange a whole new play, but not using Lily's advice.

"We need _non_-alcoholic drinks, Potter! There are fifth and sixth years there that are not yet of age!" Lily says suddenly.

"What was alcoholic?" demands James.

Lily sighs. "Firewhiskey," she answers, as if talking to a two-year-old.

"Fine, take it off," James grumbles.

"No, you may _not_ spike the punch," Lily answers to his unspoken idea.

James looks at her in awe. "How did you know-?"

"As I said before, I observe," Lily replies vaguely.

They lapse into a silence.

x.o.x.o.x.

At seven, Lily stands, allowing parchment and her book to fall to the ground. She heads for the kitchen passageway when knocking at the portrait stops her. Her green eyes slide to James, who takes the hint and rises to get the portrait. As it swings open, the two Heads can see Maya Santiago fist fighting Hilary.

Lily, groaning, grabs her wand and runs over. Muttering a spell, the two girls are thrown apart from each other. The three fully expect Lily to launch into a lecture and take off points and assign detention, but she stomps up to Maya. "I tolerated this once before! You have abused Hilary _enough_! I really wish you'd just got to freaking _hell_!" Lily explodes, completely forgetting her wand and slapping Maya hard across the face. The smack reverberates around the empty corridor. "And if you keep on doing that, expect a _lot_ more of that!" Whirling around, she storms into the Head Common Room, and Hilary follows after giving a civil hello to her brother.

x.o.x.o.x.

In the kitchens, Lily stabs a spoon into the bowl filled with cereal, sliced strawberries, and milk.

"That _girl_ gets on my _nerves_!" Lily breathes out a loud, frustrated breath.

"She gets on _everyone's_ nerves," agrees Hilary. "Are you going to Hogsmeade?"

"Of course! I need a fantastic dress," replies Lily.

"Let's go!"

x.o.x.o.x.

"No," Lily says, examining Alice. "I think black would work better."

"And white is better for Marl," Hilary adds. Being the two fashion-conscious of the group, Alice and Marlene had enlisted help from them.

"I'm going black," Lily announces.

"And I'm doing white," Hilary smiles.

"Perfect! Who's going with whom?" Marlene asks.

"Alone. Well, except for the first dance, which I have to do with James," Lily replies, slipping up on his first name.

"Aw, the love!" teases Alice.

"What about you, Alice?" Lily replies, grinning.

"Frank," Alice replies, beaming from ear to ear. She had forgiven Frank, and they still weren't officially a couple, but they had agreed to test out going to the ball together.

"No one," Marlene and Hilary chime together.

Lily taps her chin thoughtfully. "You know, Sirius seems to like you, Hils," she says softly, not wanting to upset Marlene.

Marlene bites her lip. Since the train ride on September first, she had tried to rid herself of the feelings for Sirius Black, but they had only intensified. Sirius still saw her nothing more than a good friend.

Hilary shakes her head. "He's become tolerable, but not dateable."

Lily nods. "I think we're done. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, yeah?"

Her friends nod, and she leads the way out of the shop.

The moment she steps out, a jet of red light comes hurtling toward her. She gasps, withdrawing her wand and blocking the spell in record time. "Death Eaters have invaded Hogsmeade," she whispers. Hilary, Marlene, and Alice hear her, and all three breathe in sharply.

"Come and play, Mudblood!" sneers an eerily familiar voice.

Lily intakes a breath sharply. "Bellatrix," she snarls, trying to rush forward. Hilary, however, grips her elbow. "Let me _go_, Hilary!"

"No! Sirius, James, and Remus are coming!" Hilary whispers urgently, inclining her head ever so slightly to the right.

Lily's eyes dart quickly over, and she sees that Hilary is right. She relaxes as the boys come up.

"Bellatrix," Sirius greets coldly.

"Sirius," his cousin replies just as coolly.

"Fancy seeing you here, Cousin," Sirius continues.

Before Bellatrix can snap a reply, another voice comes from under a mask. "Get on with it already, Bella, the Dark Lord is waiting."

"Patience," hisses Bellatrix.

"Yes, patience is a virtue. Why didn't I get an invitation to your wonderful wedding, Bella?" taunts Sirius.

Bellatrix spits in Sirius' face. "You are not _worthy_ of an invitation, blood traitor!"

James growls. "Let's get this over with, Padfoot."

"Oh, darling _Padfoot_!" teases Bellatrix in a disgusted voice.

"_Stupefy_!" the three Marauders cry together.

Bellatrix, cackling madly, blocks all three spells. "You've got to try harder than that, filthy blood traitors!"

Now the three fire silent Stunning spells. Caught off guard, Bellatrix deflects two and has to spin away, narrowly missing the third.

"Let me _go_, Hilary!" snarls Lily.

Startled by her sharp tone, Hilary accidentally lets go of Lily's arms. Taking advantage of this, Lily races forward, drawing her wand rapidly. From behind Bellatrix, she whispers, "_Stupefy_!" The jet of red light catches Bellatrix in the back.

As she falls, Stunned, the second Death Eater growls, stepping forward. "Filthy Mudblood!"

"The filthy Mudblood that just took down Bellatrix Lestrange," taunts Lily, her hand holding her wand steadily.

Rodolphus Lestrange rips off his mask. He draws a slashing motion while performing a silent spell.

"_Protego_," Lily replies softly, throwing up a strong shield. As strong as the shield is, the Dark spell is stronger, and it bursts through the shield, cutting Lily in the same motions as the Death Eater had drawn.

Meanwhile, the Marauders are dueling other Death Eaters and receiving mild cuts. However, once the Death Eaters see what Rodolphus had done to the Head Girl, they Disapparate.

Seeing Lily's state, her friends come rushing out of the shop completely, surrounding her.

"Why is it always her that gets injured?" cries Hilary, drawing her wand.

"No."

Hilary looks up at her brother's firm voice.

"Don't try Healing her, Hils. Madam Pomfrey would be angry," James advises.

With that, James Harold Potter earned the respect of Hilary Catherine Potter again.

Telling his friends and sister to go back into Hogsmeade, James picks up Lily Evans and carries her up to the castle. She isn't completely unconscious yet.

"I love you." The words are spoken softly, yet James can hear them. And Lily blacks out, knowing no more. Knowing not that the love of her life is staring at her incredulously. Because as much as he had tried to stamp his feelings for the beautiful Head Girl, feelings that strong cannot be stamped out. A mysterious figure lingers in the shadow of James Potter, and he hears the words as well. A solitary tear slips down his face, and he touches his left arm.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: I can't believe I missed James's birthday four days ago! I feel so bad. So this chapter is dedicated to James Potter. Happy belated birthday! Please review, as always! Until chapter twelve…**

**~TrueLoveis4ever**


	12. Friendship? and Ball Invitations

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Yep, I own Harry Potter. *wakes up* Darn it!**

**A/N: Hey faithful readers! HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRED AND GEORGE! Happy April Fools' Day! Fred and George made April Fools' Day just that! ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Neogirl31: I'm sorry I couldn't get it up in time! This one is though!**

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: Thank you! I am too, she slapped Maya quite hard! :D :'( Next year maybe we will remember! :D**

**Aurora White: I will. I just don't know when. Ha-ha! I update quite fast because my teachers have been letting us off lately and I've had a lot of free time lately. I hope this pleases!**

**katien100: We all do. :D I'm thinking of making this a trilogy, but we'll see! **

**Kind of long author's note at the end! PLEASE READ IT! This is dedicated to Neogirl31! Happy belated birthday, and I hope it was a good one! And here's chapter twelve!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Hearing a sharp crack, James whirls around, expecting to find someone on the path behind him, but he finds no one. Shrugging slightly, he continues up the path to the castle's front doors, Lily in his arms.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Ah, Severus. You are willing to attack the Potters?" Lord Voldemort's high, cold voice rings around the room.

"Yes, my Lord. More than willing," Severus Snape replies eagerly.

"Excellent," breathes Voldemort. "Very well, Severus. You shall be rewarded in time, but for now, go back to Hogwarts."

"Yes, my Lord." Snape Disapparates with a loud crack, leaving a triumphant Dark Lord once more.

x.o.x.o.x.

The world is blurry. Lily Evans's eyes pop open, and she rubs them to clear them. At first, she can't recognize her surroundings, but finally she realizes that she is in the hospital wing. Suddenly, all that happened the day before came rushing back. After shopping for dresses, Hogsmeade had been ambushed by Death Eaters. The Marauders had fought well, but she had run forward to assist them. She Stunned Bellatrix Lestrange, but was knocked out afterward.

"LILY!" squeals Hilary, running into the hospital wing.

Lily closes her eyes briefly, and then smiles at her best friend. "Hi, Hilary."

"Why the _hell_ did I let you go?" gasps Hilary, hugging Lily tightly.

"I feel better that I did _something_. Don't blame yourself, Hils," Lily reassures her.

Hilary smiles, but Madam Pomfrey's arrival cuts her response off. "Miss Evans! You are awake! You are such a foolish girl, stepping out to battle Death Eaters!" the nurse scolds.

Lily merely shrugs off the scolding. "I must, Madam Pomfrey. I must fight for the greater good."

Madam Pomfrey scoffs. "So noble. You may go, Miss Evans."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey!" Lily thanks her, jumping off the bed.

"Let's go to your common room," suggests Hilary, linking their arms.

Lily nods. "Yeah, sure."

x.o.x.o.x.

But their plans are crushed. In the Head Common Room, they find James and Maya making out ferociously. Hilary groans, covering her eyes. Seriously, she did _not_ need to see her twin brother snogging the biggest slut in the world.

Lily swallows the terrible feeling in her throat and swishes her wand, throwing them apart _very_ forcefully. "You are very lucky I didn't get McGonagall. I suspect that could have gotten both of you expelled, Head Boy or not."

"Are you saying I'm Head Boy?" Maya asks, outraged.

"No. Of course not! You have neither the brains nor the guts to be a leader. You're a hardly adequate _follower_," snaps Lily, twirling her wand idly between her fingers. "And if you don't get out of here _now_, you'll find yourself in the past century at the hand of my hex."

"I'm not scared of you, Evans," Maya spits in Lily's face.

Lily narrows her beautiful green eyes and stops the wand's twirling, stopping it dead in Maya's face. Using a silent spell, fireworks suddenly explode, creating stars in Maya's vision but not quite blinding her. Then she jabs her wand forward, blasting open the portrait. Again using a silent spell, Lily prods Maya out of the Head Common Room, and not too gently either. Maya isn't silent.

"Bloody bitch!" she curses.

"Miss Santiago! You will not address the Head Girl with that foul language! Twenty points from Hufflepuff!" passing Professor Slughorn admonishes. "Now get back to the Hufflepuff common room!"

Lily smirks, turning from the portrait as it slams shut.

"I'm going," Hilary says suddenly, and departs despite Lily's pleas.

Smirking again as she stops begging Hilary to keep her company, Lily faces her fellow Head. "Good afternoon, Potter."

"Oh, Potter, is it?" James inquires, arching an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you on about, Potter? It's been Potter since bloody first year!" Lily snaps.

"Is addressing your love by his surname right?" James queries politely, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Inside, Lily freezes, and she falters for a second. _How the hell does he know?_ "What the hell are you on about?" she repeats.

"Yesterday, just before you faded out of consciousness, you told me that you loved me," James informs her, watching her reaction carefully.

"I was losing my mind, James! What would you expect? Everything was the opposite," Lily makes excuse lamely.

James smirks. "You just called me James."

"Did not," Lily denies, playing her sentence back. "Damn."

James nods. "Yep."

"Damn," repeats Lily.

"Such foul language for the Head Girl!" James mock-scolds, wagging a finger in her direction.

"Shut the hell up, Potter," snarls Lily.

James sighs, resigning. "Couldn't we be friends at least, Lily? The Marauders are back together, please?"

Lily regards him silently. "I don't know if that will work," she says softly, all the fight draining from her.

"Why not?" James demands.

"I-I love you," Lily stammers. "I can't control who I love. But I _can_ control who my friends are. That would be pure torture, James…"

"I have a girlfriend, Lily. We can make this work. Please?" he begs.

_What's the harm? I mean, he would make a fantastic friend. Hilary's civil with him again. The Marauders have stitched their group back together. Marlene and Alice never really disliked James, even though he's dating Maya_. Lily finally makes up her mind. "Okay," she agrees quietly. "We can be friends."

James nods, triumphant. "Thank you, Lily," he says sincerely.

Lily gives a short nod, and heads for her room.

"And, Lily?"

Lily pauses, but doesn't turn.

"I wasn't going to wait forever."

x.o.x.o.x.

The week before the Halloween Ball was uneventful for the girls and the Marauders. Other students were getting invites, declining and accepting them, and inviting classmates. Lily had been asked by many a boy, but she had declined each invitation. She had her mind set on going stag. Hilary had the same intention, but Marlene was asked by Sirius on Friday.

"Marlene, tomorrow is the Halloween Ball," Sirius begins confidently.

Marlene nods. "I kind of know that, Sirius, after all, the Head Girl is my best friend."

"Would you like to go with me?" Sirius asks.

Marlene freezes. Then her face breaks into a wide grin. "Yes! Of course!" With that, she darts up the girls' staircase to drop the news to her friends.

Sirius turns back to the Marauders' conversation.

"I thought you liked Hilary," Peter ventures nervously.

"I do," sighs Sirius. "But she'd never agree."

"Damn right," agrees James. "My twin sister has too much sense to. You are just a player after all."

"So are you," snaps Sirius. "I have more of a chance of a steady relationship than you do. I know what love is."

"Are you implying that the last six years weren't love?" James challenges.

Sirius falters. "Okay, those years you were in love. But something changed in you this year, Prongs. It's as if we switched roles. I'm going after the one girl, and you're the player with a steady girlfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if you were shagging three girls other than your girlfriend."

James shrugs that off, pretending it didn't sting. "Apparently Lily and my roles also switched."

Remus' eyes widen. "She loves you, you hate her?"

"Hate is a strong word. I don't hate her. We're friends. I'm just not interested in her that way," James lies convincingly.

Peter buys the lie straightaway, but Remus (perceptive) and Sirius (_the_ best mate) stares at him.

x.o.x.o.x.

"That's brilliant, Marls!" Lily exclaims, hugging Marlene in congratulations.

Alice also hugs Marlene, offering her congratulations.

Hilary, however, stays back, blending into the background. Marlene is so excited, she doesn't notice.

"I can't believe it! This is perfect," gushes Marlene. "Do you girls want to nip down to the kitchens for celebratory ice cream?"

Alice agrees at once. "Yes! A fudge cone for me!"

"Lily?" questions Marlene. "Hilary?"

Hilary silently shakes her head. Lily, seeing this, also declines. "No, that's okay. Just go have fun and gorge," she says.

Shrugging, the two girls depart for their ice cream fix.

Lily opens her mouth to ask Hilary what is going on, but there is a knock at the door. She gets up, opening it. Professor McGonagall and two girls aged seventeen are standing there.

"Professor!" Lily exclaims in surprise.

"Why, hello, Miss Evans. I wasn't expecting you to be here. We have two transfer students, fraternal twins, from Beauxbatons," McGonagall explains.

"Transfer students!" cries Hilary, coming over. Catching sight of one of the girls, her mouth gapes open and she falls speechless in shock.

"Yes, Miss Potter. Miss Naomi Riley and Miss Kate Riley," McGonagall introduces. "Miss Riley and Miss Riley, this is our _amazing_ Head Girl, Miss Lily Evans, and her best friend, seventh year prefect Miss Hilary Potter."

"Oh, Professor, I know them," Hilary says, her voice frosty. "Naomi," she greets icily.

Naomi Riley, a medium-height girl with chin-length cropped dark hair, inclines her head and replies just as coldly, "Hilary."

Hilary glares at her, and then turns a warmer gaze on her enemy's twin. Kate Riley has blond hair reaching to her elbows and is the same exact height as her sister. "Kate," she greets warmly with a hug. Lily raises her eyebrows. Hilary hadn't mentioned a twin Riley or that they were friends.

Kate hugs her back. "Hilary."

"Come, Miss Riley. Naomi has been Sorted into Hufflepuff, but Kate has been deemed a Gryffindor. We will get going now." McGonagall and Naomi (who tosses a superior smirk at Hilary) depart.

"Thanks, Hils," Lily says sarcastically. "I suppose Sirius, Remus, Marls, and Alice will be _thrilled_ that you kept the secret of a twin from them."

"I'm sorry, Lily! It was a mistake, and it didn't seem right to say!" Hilary protests.

Lily purses her lips. "I'm not keen on the fact that you kept a secret, but I forgive you. Hello Kate, I'm Lily Evans, the Head Girl."

Kate offers a friendly smile. "I'm Kate Riley. Nice to meet you."

Lily smiles. "I've got to get going. I've got a Heads' meeting with James. See you tonight after dinner to decorate the Great Hall?"

Hilary nods, and Lily leaves.

"She seems nice," comments Kate.

"She's considered the brightest witch of our age," Hilary responds.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Tonight we will raid the Potters'," Voldemort declares. "And kill the spares."

x.o.x.o.x.

_****PLEASE READ!****_

**A/N: Longer than usual! Anyway, I wanted you to read this because I want to start another fanfic. I wouldn't stop this one or anything, but I want to know if this would appeal to some people. Would you like it if I wrote a fanfic about a Lily/James ARRANGED MARRIAGE? I've been searching for one for months, and I've read the good ones out there so far. I wanted to start one for the people who enjoy that type of thing. I think it would be fun to write, too, but I wonder if it would be too much to juggle both this one and that one. I really want to start one, though, but I want to know if it will have an audience. Enough of my babbling! It'd be nice if you hit that button down there and reviewed! ;) And again, happy birthday Fred and George! Next chapter: THE BALL! Until chapter thirteen…**

**~TrueLoveis4ever**


	13. The Ball Part 1

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: The amazing J.K. Rowling and her brilliant mind own Harry Potter, not me.**

**A/N: I got five reviews! Thank you! I update fast because I love writing and I truly couldn't live without it. :D **

**WrittenWords1779: Thanks!**

**peacock33: Thank you. Well, we can't always control who we love, can we? James loved Lily before she loved him and favored Snape over her. In my story, Lily is a sensible young woman, and I'm not going to let her wait forever as James tries to straighten out his life. I don't plan for them to get together FOREVER soon. **

**GryffindorGirl11: Thank you!**

**Laveycee: Thanks, and I think I will start one.**

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: Yes, I think I will! I think it'll be interesting to see how it turns out compared to what I like to read, ha-ha!**

**Smileyface Devil: Thank you on both points!**

**I've started a Draco/Hermione fanfic and it is titled "Fate", in case you wanted to check it out. I was also thinking of writing a one-shot, but we'll see! Also, I've started generating ideas for the arranged marriage fic. Just something about my other works. And now… chapter thirteen: THE BALL PART ONE!**

x.o.x.o.x.

_Dear Mr. and Miss Potter,_

_Please report to my office at the earliest possible._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hilary finishes the letter and tosses it to James. For the first time in a very long time, the four Marauders and the four girls are hanging out _together_. Lily and James hadn't made much progress on their friendship, but they had become acquaintances, being civil to each other and not yelling at each other at ever corner. James and Maya's relationship was still going strong, to everyone's dismay. None of them could see what James saw in Maya, for her attitude and behavior were always bitchy. Naomi had (of course) bonded instantly with Maya and her best friend, Katie. Kate had joined the girls' group for a bit, but spent most of her time with a mixed group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. All this had happened on the same day, and now they are quietly talking in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I wonder why," James says, jolting Hilary out of her trance.

Hilary shrugs. "Maybe prefect or Head duties," she suggests.

Lily shakes her head, shooting down the idea right away. "I would have been called as well, and Remus," she points out.

Remus nods, agreeing with the Head Girl. "She's right."

"Have you pulled a prank _alone_?" Peter questions.

James shakes his head frantically. "No! It's in the Marauder Code of Honor that we must pull pranks together," he reminds them.

Hilary sniffs loftily. "So you can make good on the Marauder Code of Honor but not our pact?"

"Hils…"

Hilary cuts him off. "I know, James, I was just angry and I wanted to take it out on someone. Let's go see Dumbledore before curfew."

James nods, rising. "Bye, mates."

The Marauders nod at him, Marlene and Alice wave, and Lily inclines her head slightly.

The twins leave.

"I'm surprised Hilary forgave James so easily," Sirius confesses softly.

"I am too," Alice agrees, just as quietly. "She isn't one to hold grudges, but if it is someone she holds dearly close, she can get very angry."

Lily shakes her head slowly. "She isn't one to hold grudges. She forgave James very easily because of something he did. I have no idea _what_, but I can guarantee he did something to get her to forgive him. And _that_ is a considerable feat."

Marlene nods, agreeing with Lily's statement. "Hilary can be vicious when it comes to loved ones, and being fiercely loyal and stubborn, she wouldn't have forgiven James if he hadn't done something considerable." While saying this, she shot a glance directly at Lily.

Lily gazes back at her shamelessly, but she knows what Marlene means. She may love James intensely, but she wouldn't wait around forever for James to straighten out the kinks in his troubled, messed up life.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Ah, Mr. and Miss Potter!" Dumbledore greets the sister and brother as they enter his office. However, his voice is void of any usual jovial tone, and his usually twinkling blue eyes solemn.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" James asks in concern, studying the headmaster's face while sitting across from him.

Hilary takes her seat silently, but she is slightly scared.

"Something has happened," Dumbledore begins.

"With our parents?" cries Hilary, shooting out of her chair.

"Yes, Miss Potter, with your parents," Dumbledore replies slowly.

"What _happened_?" demands Hilary, her heart thumping. She feels out of breath. Her parents were her constant advocates, two people that truly supported her and steered her in the right direction. If they were…

"They are _not_ dead," Dumbledore clarifies quickly.

Hilary lets out a breath loudly in pure relief. "Thank Merlin," she whispers.

James had turned pale white. "There are things worse than death," he reminds his sister gently.

Now Hilary pales alarmingly.

"It is neither death nor worse," Dumbledore assures them. "The Death Eaters raided your home last night. The manor is almost completely demolished, and your parents are injured severely, but expected to make a full recovery."

Hilary bites her lip, holding back tears. "And Isabel?" she questions of their darling younger sister.

"Isabel Potter, thankfully, was not in the manor at the time of the attack. She was at your aunt's house," Dumbledore answers.

"How were they hurt?" James inquires.

"Spells, curses, hexes, and jinxes. Your father has a broken leg, and a concussion, but otherwise is fine. Your mother suffered the same injuries but a bit worse and in a sleep-induced coma," Dumbledore informs them.

Hilary leans back in her chair, covering her face. "Thank Merlin none of them are dead," she whispers.

Dumbledore smiles sadly at the young woman. Each of the girls and Marauders had suffered such bad events, especially Marlene and Lily and Hilary. He was proud of them, and would be divulging a certain piece of information quite soon to his most trusted students.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily leaves the Gryffindor common room after hearing Hilary's story and consoling her. Saying the password, she enters the Head Common Room and flops onto the couch, realizing that James was across from her, staring into the fire blankly.

"I'm sorry, James. That's terrible," she says quietly.

James glances away from the fire and at her. "You have no idea how it feels," he snaps. His temper is short, because after receiving such a scare from your parents' health and wellbeing.

Now Lily is on the verge of losing her temper. It had already been cut short by the late hour. "Oh?" she snarls back, getting up.

"Lily!" James calls as she nears her door.

Lily turns around, her emerald green eyes alight with fire, and she echoes his words. "I'm not going to wait forever."

x.o.x.o.x.

After lunch on Saturday, the girls and the Marauders lounge under a lavender weeping willow, just relaxing in the late fall sunshine. It was warmer than usual.

Lily stares off into the grounds, where students milled around, and the older ones were waiting anxiously for the ball to begin. "There's Kate," she observes, jerking her chin toward the group of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and one Gryffindor, Kate.

"She's not as vicious as her twin, but I'm sort of glad she decided to become friends so quickly with Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. They're quite good influences, besides Maya and Naomi, of course. They could be cut out as Death Eaters," Hilary remarks scathingly.

"Watch it, sis, you're talking about my girlfriend there," James warns.

James and Lily, overnight, had become as enemy-like toward each other as before, even when it was one-sided (on Lily's). "I agree with Hilary," she snaps, before standing. "I've got to get to the Great Hall to see if everything is in order. See you girls in my dorm at four, okay?"

"Four? But the ball starts at six-thirty!" Sirius calls.

Lily laughs. "Girls need that long to primp. You blokes will be in the Head Common Room waiting, right?"

The Marauders minus James nod. Lily departs, heading for the Great Hall.

"What happened?" Marlene demands of James.

"Yeah, you and Lily-petal became enemies again overnight!" Sirius adds.

"That's quite impressive," jokes Remus.

"I lost my temper with her last night. She came in, offering me sympathy, and I snapped at her and said that she had no idea how it felt." James shrugs, obviously unknowing of the situation.

The group gasps collectively.

"What?" James asks defensively. "She _doesn't_! Her parents are alive and well, with no threat hanging over their heads at every turn."

Exchanging glances, it is decided that Alice would tell the tale. "James, Lily's… Lily's mum and dad are dead. They died in fourth year. Voldemort himself killed them both, first torturing them for information on Lily's personal strengths and weaknesses. When they wouldn't relent, he killed them instantly. Lily was just fourteen years old, and had to go into a dark, deserted alley that would serve as her home for the next three years. She never visited us during the summer holidays, staying in the alley all summer long. She never visited us before the deaths, either, opting to spend quality time with her parents. So her parents _aren't_ alive and well, and if they were, they would probably have a larger threat hanging over their heads than the most respected Auror and his wife would."

James had fallen silent. "Oh Merlin," he says.

"Yep, you're in a heap of trouble," trills Hilary. "You're such an insensitive prick."

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily stands in the doorway of the Great Hall, admiring the decorations. It would be hard to step it up from this ball to the Christmas one. Suddenly, she is struck by a flashback of the last Christmas they spent together as a family.

_Flashback_

"_Lily, dear, wake up! It's Christmas morning!" Mrs. Evans calls._

_Lily, at thirteen, stumbles out of bed. "I'm kind of old for this, Mum," she jokes, entering the living room. She lets out a gasp. The tree is the most beautiful it had ever been. _

"_Good morning, Mum! Good morning, Dad! 'Morning, Lily!" Petunia Evans calls, also entering the living room. She smiles in approval at the Christmas tree._

_Lily raises an eyebrow, taken aback. "No 'freak'?" she challenges her older sister._

_Petunia shrugs. "It's Christmas," she answers simply._

_End flashback_

That had been one of the best Christmases in recent memory for Lily.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Done!" Hilary declares, stepping from Lily's huge walk-in closet. They had decided to dress and do makeup one by one.

The other three girls grin at Hilary. She looks stunning. Her jet-black hair is twisted elegantly into a loose but neat bun, and her tanned skin stands out beautifully from her white gown. The gown brushes the floor, covering the silver flats she wore on her feet. Her makeup consisted of eyeliner, mascara, blush, and eye shadow. No jewelry is worn.

"Done!" Alice declares next.

The girls nod approvingly. Alice wears a white dress that stopped at her knees and was low-cut at the neck. Around her neck is slung a gold locket, and her brown hair was up in a high ponytail. On her feet are white kitten heels. She wears no makeup.

"Done!" Marlene steps from the closet third.

She wears a black mini-dress with her brown hair wrapped in a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Her feet are clad in black flat sandals, she wears no makeup, and her only jewelry is a bracelet.

When Lily steps from the closet, the girls gasp. All of them were stunning, but Lily was the most beautiful. Gone were any indications of a goody-goody and homework-loving Head Girl. She wears a black gown that hits the floor, is velvet, and fits tightly but not _too_ tightly against her body, showing off every curve it could seek. Her red hair is magically curled to perfection, tumbling in beautiful waves down her back. Her eyes are flared with mascara and enhanced by a light coating of green eye shadow. Her lips are brushed with pearly pink gloss, and hanging in her ears are delicate swirls of silver. As she walks, her feet clack, showing that she is wearing strappy black heels.

x.o.x.o.x.

They decide to progress into the Head Common Room in the order that they dressed, so Hilary glides out of Lily's dorm first, hearing someone closing the door gently behind her. The Marauders plus Maya (dressed in _the_ most slutty white dress Hilary had _ever_ seen) and Frank are waiting.

Sirius smiles appreciatively at her. "Nice outfit, Hils," he compliments.

For the first time in a long time, Hilary smiles at Sirius Black. "Thank you, Sirius," she answers quietly.

"Brilliant, little sis. You look beautiful," James winks.

Hilary rolls her eyes. Another event (the raid) had brought the twins closer together, though they still weren't at the best of relationships. "I'm only twenty-seven minutes younger!"

They hear the door close again as Alice enters the room. Frank's jaw drops, and she smiles smugly. "Good evening, gentlemen, and… _lady_," she says, eyes raking over Maya and her tone clearly suggesting that Maya was anything _but_ a proper lady.

Maya and Hilary catch this. Maya scowls ferociously and Hilary grins widely.

"Beautiful, Alice," murmurs Frank, walking over to join her.

Now the group (minus Maya, who was still scowling into the fire) faces Lily's dorm door. Marlene exits next.

The Marauders (minus Sirius) compliment her heartily as they had done to Alice and Hilary.

Marlene glances at Sirius nervously.

"Pretty," Sirius tells her finally, smiling. _But no one could live up to the walking angel, Hilary Potter._

And they wait, with bated breath, for Lily's long-awaited entrance while Maya stares into the fire, wishing each and every one of the four girls would jump inside and burn to death.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Whoa, Maya! Easy, girl! I agree with Hilary as well, Maya would make a good Death Eater. Too bad she isn't in Slytherin. And if she was, James wouldn't be dating her! Next time, it will be The Ball Part 2, plus Lily's entrance! This has been much longer than before, with twice as many pages as I started out with! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Have a fantastic week! Might be up Thursday or Friday! Until chapter fourteen…**

**~TrueLoveis4ever**


	14. The Ball Part 2

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Don't you know I don't own Harry Potter?**

**A/N: Have you all seen the music video for Carly Rae Jepsen's Call Me Maybe? The ending is **_**so**_** unexpected! Lol! Any ideas for an arranged marriage fic title? I reread a few chapters earlier, and I realized that I said Lily's room was at the top of a flight of stairs, so I just compromised. Sorry!**

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: I wholeheartedly agree! Thank you! I hope I pleased you with his reaction! Oh, do you have any arranged marriage fic title suggestions?**

**peacock33: As I PMed you, all I'm saying is that I have something planned.**

**Aurora White: Ha-ha! Thanks! And thanks, do you have any ideas for an arranged marriage fic title?**

**So the last chapter was quite long, but please don't expect it from this chapter. Lol. Here's chapter fourteen!**

x.o.x.o.x.

The door creaks open, revealing Lily standing at the foot of the short flight of stairs leading to her room. Sirius blinks rapidly, Remus gapes, Peter's eyes widen, Frank clears his throat slightly, and James openly stares. Maya, noticing this and the other boys' reactions, scowls fiercely.

Lily seems to glide over to the group, her green eyes sparkling. "Good evening, gentlemen," she greets. Her emerald eyes stop shimmering for a second as they land on Maya. She inclines her head slightly, shifting her tresses of hair. "Maya," she greets frostily.

Maya stares back at her unashamedly, hatred shining through her eyes. "Evans," she spits with no trace of dignity. Lily may be a classy young woman, but Maya clearly was anything but, Hilary realizes. If James (shudder) decided to marry her, that wouldn't bode well with the Wizarding world or the Potter family.

Lily dismisses this with a light toss of her head, her green eyes darting to the mantelpiece clock. "Oh! The ball begins in ten minutes! Let's go," she declares, leading the way to the portrait. As it swings open, she is surprised to find Naomi and Kate Riley standing there, looking tense.

"Kate!" she cries, greeting the kinder twin warmly. Her voice again turns frosty as she addresses the girl that had once betrayed her dearest friend. "Naomi."

Hilary can't help but admire Lily's smooth way of transitioning her voice from warm and kind to frosty and dangerous. "Naomi," she says, her voice adopting a sharp edge that dissolves quickly as she adds, "Kate."

Lily and Hilary brush past, striding down the corridor, heads bent in conversation. The others pass by Naomi and Kate with a slightly warmer welcome to Naomi than Hilary and Lily had offered. Maya pauses to engage Naomi in a short, hurried, _very_ quiet conversation, bumps Kate rudely, and catches up to James, smiling angelically at him. James frowns slightly as he looks down at her, but keeps this to himself.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Ah, Miss Evans! You look charming tonight!" Professor Dumbledore compliments as he spots the Head Girl and seventh year prefect in the doors of the Great Hall. "And you as well, Miss Potter! Where is our _dear_ Head Boy?"

"Thank you, Professor," Lily and Hilary chime together. Lily adds, "Behind us, Headmaster."

McGonagall comes over, nodding approvingly at the girls. "Very nice outfit choices, girls. Elegant and beautiful."

"I second that statement," James says, appearing beside Lily. "You two ladies look beautiful tonight."

Lily raises her eyebrows, skeptical. Why was James suddenly acting so nice? "Thank you," she replies hesitantly.

"In about three minutes, fifth years and over will be swarming the place. Is there anything you need to check last minute?" McGonagall asks them.

Lily shakes her head. "I don't think so, Professor. Potter?"

James shakes his head, wishing that she had slipped up and said James. "No."

"Excellent. I would just like to say congratulations. You have done exceptionally well on the ball in such a short span of time." Dumbledore nods to affirm the deputy headmistress's comment.

"Thank you, Professor," Lily answers softly, and walks away to join her three friends.

James stares after her, his mind a jumble of emotions, half of which he can't explain or understand.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Welcome to Hogwarts' first annual black and white ball! Happy Halloween! And I believe it is time for the Head Boy and Girl to perform the first dance," Dumbledore announces as a way of beginning the ball.

Lily gulps, standing. She sweeps with all the grace in the world onto the center of the cleared dance floor. Her heels make sounds that sound softly into the still, silent air. All the older students (and some of the younger ones too) knew about the rocky relationship of the co-Heads. James breaks away from Maya and joins the Head Girl on the dance floor. As they wait for the music to begin, they eye each other like adversaries. Then the music starts and they begin dancing.

Hilary watches them from the sidelines. "They look perfect together," she murmurs.

Alice nods in assent. "Probably the most perfect couple to ever walk through Hogwarts."

"If only James would notice it." Marlene pauses. "And Lily would hold onto it."

Hilary nods slowly. "I have this weird feeling that once James comes back to himself, Lily will again let go of the amazing opportunity."

The three turn back silently to watch the dance until the end. Both are exceptional dancers. James had been taught proper ballroom dancing as Hilary had since they were at the age of four. Lily had taken multiple dance classes until she turned eleven and went off to Hogwarts. Even in previous summers, she had spent a month at dance camp when her parents were alive.

After the music halts, Lily hurries off the dance floor, finding her friends at a far off table. James again stares after her, hazel eyes glimmering as he drinks in her beauty.

"Beautiful, Lils. The most beautiful creature to walk this planet," he whispers.

Maya, approaching her boyfriend, frowns as she hears this.

Lily, once reaching her friends, looks over just in time to see Maya pouring a vial of amber liquid into the goblet in her hands. Once it hits the water, however, it dissolves, leaving the water just as clear as always. Her eyes jump from Maya's goblet to James's calculating eyes. They hold each other's gazes for a moment, before James glances away and at his girlfriend, accepting the goblet. Lily gasps softly. Was it a potion? Or was it a Muggle alcohol?

x.o.x.o.x.

That night, Lily was asked by many boys to dance, but she politely declined each offer. Sitting at the table for the whole night, she watched as Marlene, Hilary, and Alice enjoyed their first Hogwarts ball _ever_. She also watched as James became as besotted with Maya as he had been earlier. This just heightened her suspicions.

"Lily?"

Lily turns to find Kate Riley. "Hello, Kate."

"May I sit?" Kate questions, gesturing to the empty seats.

Lily nods. "Of course."

Kate gazes onto the crowded dance floor.

Lily watches her.

Finally, Kate breaks the silence. "Have you ever fought with your sister or brother?"

Lily bites her lip, now also gazing at the crowded floor. "Yes," she answers in a whisper.

"Was it terribly bad?" Kate queries curiously.

Lily stops her outflow of answers quickly. "Why?"

"Naomi and I have been constantly fighting since we turned ten. She turned into a right bitch, betraying both her dearest friend, Hilary, and I. She shouted our deepest secrets for the world to hear, and joined the ranks of the Queens of Mean. She became one of them; she _helped_ them bully the younger students and rule the older ones. When we got here, she became nice again, but I found out that it was to get closer to Sirius Black."

Lily freezes. "_What_?"

"Naomi has always fancied Sirius Black. The Blacks are such an important pureblood family, after all, and he has appeared in global newspapers multiple times. She was even more excited about coming to Hogwarts because he was here. She spent time with me like before we turned ten, and then she backstabbed me. Apparently she tried to get Sirius alone, but Sirius downright refused."

Lily allows a small smile to appear on her face. "Good job, Sirius."

"Thank you, Lily-flower."

Jumping slightly, Lily turns to face Sirius Black. "No problem, Sirius," she replies cheekily.

"Your sister is a beast," Sirius remarks to Kate, agilely jumping into a chair.

Kate rolls her eyes. "I know."

x.o.x.o.x.

"I saw something happen," Lily says as she and her friends sit in the Head Common Room.

Marlene turns curious eyes on her. "What?"

"Maya slipped something in James's drink," Lily replies carefully.

"_What_?" Hilary cries, angry.

Lily holds up a hand. "I'm not sure if it was a Muggle alcoholic drink or a potion. But from my memory, no potion has the color of amber, unless it's Polyjuice Potion and the person's color is amber. And seeing as James didn't transform into another guy, it wasn't Polyjuice."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Bad chapter? Yeah, I'm kind of dry on ideas right now. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Not much of a cliffhanger either. Anyway, please REVIEW and until chapter FIFTEEN!...**

**~TrueLoveis4ever**


	15. Early Talk of Christmas

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Harry Potter, just anything you don't recognize.**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I can't believe it's already chapter fifteen! I've also started to name the chapters, so tell me if you like them or not. Let's see… that's pretty much it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: Thank you! Thank you! Yeah, we can go kill her together if you want… that is, if the girls don't do it first. Ha-ha! Will do. :D**

**Aurora White: I'm not going to say a word. Thanks, glad you liked it!**

**Laveycee: As I said to Aurora White, I'm not saying a word.**

**And now, chapter fifteen (which has a few swears and insulting names)!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Hilary, Alice, and Marlene look at her.

"Are you quite sure that no potion is amber colored?" Hilary asks.

Lily bites her lip, thinking. "I'm not 100% sure, but we can check the library tomorrow. I only know of Muggle alcoholic drinks that are amber colored and Polyjuice Potion could be colored amber if the person's color is amber."

Alice nods slowly. "He didn't get drunk, did he?"

Marlene and Hilary shrug, while Lily responds, "I have to get back to the Head Dorms and tomorrow I'll let you know, or maybe by the parchment."

"And he didn't turn into a different person," adds Marlene.

Lily sighs thoughtfully. "This is getting complicated. Okay, I've got to get going. It's been a great night, girls. Sleep well." And Lily disappears.

The other girls reach a silent agreement to wait up until midnight at least to see if Lily would try to contact them by the magical parchment.

x.o.x.o.x.

Outside the Fat Lady, Lily pulls out her wand from the special-made slit in her dress that hid the wand perfectly. Remembering Dumbledore's parting words, Lily lights every lamp she passes with a soft fire. _Light the way back, Lily._ This had had double meaning. Literally, and figuratively. After all, she needed to light her way to finding true love, didn't she? Suddenly, she finds herself in front of the Head Common Room portrait. She utters the password (television) and climbs through to find James sitting there alone.

"Good evening, Potter," Lily greets, walking to the door that concealed her short flight of steps leading to her room.

James makes no notice of hearing her.

Lily sighs. He had so many mood changes! First he was looking at her like she was the only thing in his world, and then he ignores her steadfastly! What the hell was wrong with him? However, Lily takes notice that he is completely and utterly sober, so she hastens up her steps, bounds into her room, uses her wand to change, and sets her stuff in her closet. Wearing a silk nightgown, she races for her parchment, praying that her friends had stayed awake.

_He's not drunk. –L_

_Really? –H_

_Yup. –L_

_Thank goodness. –M_

_No, that's not good, Marl! That just makes it more difficult for us! Where is Alice, by the way? –L_

_Showering. Says that she needs to get Frank's hands off her. –H_

_Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise? –L_

_No. She's just not used to it yet. –M_

_Ah. Okay, let's figure this out tomorrow. I hope you had a fantastic time. Sleep well, and that goes for Alice too! –L_

Lily places the quill and parchment down carefully on her desk, and pads across the carpet to her bed, falling into the soft, welcoming depths. She lies silently on her pillow for a few minutes before allowing sleep to claim her.

x.o.x.o.x.

"No."

Lily slaps the last potions book in the library shut. She and her friends had been searching for hours on a Saturday in the library for a potion that was amber. None. In the whole world of potions, only one recorded potion was amber: amber Polyjuice if it should come to that.

Hilary groans. "Damn."

"This is too hard," mumbles Alice.

Marlene, who, out of the four, was the second closest to James, sighs. "We've got to release James from the bitch's clutches, guys. Just keep pushing on."

Lily sighs, amending the statement. "Yes. I-"

"My brother doesn't deserve to be under the clutches of such an evil person. I mean, he's done some bad things, but really?" Hilary fumes, unknowingly cutting off Lily.

Lily's emerald gaze shoots to Hilary's hazel one.

Marlene and Alice watch the exchange with impressed eyes. They could communicate without saying a word.

As her eyes break away from her almost-sister, Lily sighs. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out."

_Hoot_.

Everyone turns to the library window, and Hilary rushes over, grabbing the letter from the owl, pats it quickly, and sends it off. The librarian comes over, studying them with vicious eyes for a few moments, and then stalks away, muttering about ungrateful little brats.

"It's from Mum," Hilary says, her voice filled with relief. On the outside, it addresses to James and Hilary Potter. Apparently James had already seen it.

_James! Hilary!_

_I am terribly sorry for terrifying you earlier. We fought bravely, dears, and I hope that one day love will conquer for you as well. I just barely lived. I lived because I wouldn't be able to stand not seeing your father, and I'm positive he intended to live. I wouldn't have been able to stand not seeing you or Isabel, my darling babies. _

_How is wonderful old Hogwarts? Is Dumbledore well, and Professor McGonagall? Give them both my condolences, please. It is now November, and Christmas is drawing as close as ever. I am allowing you both to bring three friends maximum. And Hilary, please do your best to beg the wonderful Miss Lily Evans to come! Your father and I have been itching to meet her since Christmas in your first year and James began ranting and raving about her. Write back soon with your list of guests. _

_Love always,_

_Mum_

"I can bring three friends back home for Christmas! And Mum really wants to meet you, Lils! Please come!" begs Hilary, already knowing that Alice and Marlene's answers were cinched.

Lily closes her eyes. Usually she stayed at Hogwarts, and last year she had actually went back to the alley for a day or two, sitting there and staring aimlessly at the wall that she called home. She knew perfectly well that Hilary's family was the richest Wizarding family in the world. She could only imagine what their home- no, _manor_, would be like. For the most part, she would feel completely out of place. Even when her parents were alive, they were neither poor nor rich. They got by on a teacher and lawyer's salary.

"I can't," Lily says finally, responding to her friends' anxious looks.

"What? You _can_, Lils! You're not busy," protests Hilary.

Lily draws in a breath. "Hilary, your family is the richest in the world, Muggle or Wizarding. I live in an alley. I would _not_ feel at all comfortable."

"Lily, you have us, Sirius, and Remus. We're your friends," Marlene consoles.

"How do you know Potter will be inviting Sirius and Remus?" retorts Lily. "That unknown potion could do something."

"My brother loves those three other Marauders like his own brothers. No potion, love or otherwise, could get past that," Hilary answers. "Plus, Mum expects those three."

"Where's Peter been, by the way? I only see him at meals, and he never speaks," Alice brings up.

The other three shrug. Alice had really been the only one to actually _like_ Peter. The others just pretended for the Marauders' sakes.

"Please, Lils?" begs Hilary.

Lily sighs again. "I'll think about it, Hilary. I really will. For now, could we just try finding out what the slut is using?"

Reluctantly, they agree.

x.o.x.o.x.

"So, Hils, who are you bringing home for Christmas?" James asks as the group plus Maya sit in the Gryffindor common room.

"Alice and Marlene," Hilary answers. "You?"

"Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail," James informs her. Hilary understands who the nicknames refer to, but she couldn't figure out why. "What about Evans?"

"I'm right here," snaps Lily, surfacing from her book.

James rolls his eyes at her. "What about Evans?" he repeats.

"Lily's thinking it over," Hilary responds vaguely.

"James, why are you inviting _them_ and not _me_?" whines Maya, shooting the other Marauders a fierce scowl. Sirius shrugs, unfazed, Remus continues reading without a reaction, and Peter cowers slightly.

James shrugs nonchalantly. "We can only bring three friends."

"Bring me," Maya demands of Hilary.

Hilary scoffs. "No way! My last spot is reserved for Lily, and if she can't come, I'm perfectly happy with just Alice and Marlene."

"Bring me," Maya repeats with a growl.

"Make me."

Maya brings out her wand.

"_Imp-_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Lily cries, catching the girl's wand before she can register what happened. "You almost used an Unforgivable against my best friend."

"Give me back my wand, slut!" screams Maya, lunging for Lily.

Lily throws up a strong shield around her that Maya claws against. "Don't call me a slut." Lily turns to Hilary. "I accept your invitation with one condition."

Hilary nods eagerly. "Anything," she promises sincerely.

"_All_ of you come to my house first," Lily says. "Including Potter, because I know you told him."

Alice flushes, ashamed.

"Deal," agrees Hilary.

"What? The alley?"

Lily gasps. James Potter had just spilled her darkest secret to the biggest gossip in the school: Maya Santiago. "Get out. Now, Santiago. Before I make you."

Remembering her former curses, Maya scurries out, turning this information around in her head, and plotting how to use it against Lily Evans.

Lily takes down her shield, staring murderously at James. "You just spilled my darkest secret to the biggest gossip in the school! Not to mention Peter, who I haven't told yet! It will be all over the school by tomorrow!" she accuses.

James holds up both hands. "Sorry!"

"_Sorry_? That's all you can say? I've put up with you since September, Potter. I never knew that bitches were your type. But apparently you have compatible personalities. I may love you, but I assure you that I will do my utmost to get rid of those feelings. You've hurt me time and time again, yet I still love you. Now I suppose I know what you felt when I kept rejecting you. But it's too late, isn't it? You've got the bitchiest girlfriend to ever walk through Hogwarts, and I am going to find a boyfriend by the end of this year. Keep out of my life, Potter, _or else_." Lily storms from the room, heading for her own dorm.

"You've done it now, James," murmurs Marlene regretfully.

Alice shakes her head while Hilary fumes, "I trusted you again!"

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Next chapter will be chock-full of details! Will Lily's prediction come true, and how? Please REVIEW! And until chapter sixteen…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	16. Revealed

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or else I'd be writing a whole series about the Marauder era.**

**A/N: Hey everybody! How are you all? As I said before, this is a detailed chapter, which is long!**

**peacock33: I agree.**

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: Well, about the twenty chapter part, I'm actually not sure yet. I might write more, since I want to cover the whole year and it's only November. Unless, of course, you all want me to write a sequel… I'll join you. And maybe we should invite Lily, Hilary, Marlene, Alice, and the other three Marauders… Ha-ha! **

**Ally Manuso: Get **_**back**_** together? :D More like actually get together. Ha-ha! Thanks for reviewing!**

**And now… chapter sixteen!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lily! Rise and shine!"

Lily grumbles, rising from a deep, comfortable sleep and is armed with a pillow. "Hilary Potter," she growls.

Hilary throws up her hands. "I'm sorry!"

Lily sighs, climbing out of her bed. "You don't need to act falsely cheery, Hils. I already _know_ that my 'gossip' will be all over Hogwarts by the end of today." She draws air quotes as she says gossip.

Hilary also sighs, watching her friend go to her closet. "I can't believe James ratted you out to Maya!"

Lily purses her lips before disappearing into her closet. From inside, she replies, "I can."

x.o.x.o.x.

As Lily walks into the Great Hall beside Hilary, giggles spread across the otherwise silent room. Lily closes her eyes briefly before reopening them. Holding her head high, she sits regally on her seat at the Gryffindor table bench. Marlene hesitates, watching for the others' nods.

"Lily," she addresses the Head Girl with a stutter.

Lily turns questioning eyes on her best friend. "Yes, Marlene?"

"The back of your jumper…" Marlene trails off.

Lily's eyes narrow. "What?" she demands.

"It- it says 'FAT, ORPHANED BITCH' in gigantic gold letters," Sirius answers hesitantly.

Lily freaks out, tearing the Great Hall apart. Just kidding. She sits there stonily. "Maya," she says under her breath. Standing, she stomps over to the Hufflepuff table, where the bad girls of Hufflepuff are sitting and giggling as she approaches. A few of her Hufflepuff friends, including Dorcas Meadows, smile sympathetically at her. "_Maya Santiago_," she snarls, coming to a complete stop before the 'Golden Girl' as some students had deemed her.

Maya raises cool eyes to Lily's blazing green ones. "Lily Evans," she replies coldly.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Lily screeches, but is careful to keep her voice down so that no teachers can hear.

"Lower your pitch a bit, Evans, you sound like a witch," Maya suggests lazily.

"At least I'm _not_ a witch with a capital B!" snaps Lily, deciding on the spot what to do. She stalks to the front of the Great Hall, generating even more murmurings as she flashes the back of her jumper. As she turns to face the entire Hogwarts population, the teachers gasp in horror at the words scrawled across her back. "Yes, I _am_ an orphan," she declares in a strong, confident, loud voice that rings around the hall. "_So what_? In these dark times, even more young children are becoming orphaned, and personally, I think it stereotypical to insult every orphan. An orphan could be any age from a second old to two hundred years old. Would you seriously go up to an elderly woman who has lost her parents to Mother Nature and scrawl this across her back? No! Every human is the same. Why can't we just accept that? Seeing as that will never happen, I don't care. Yes, the worlds would be better places without being racist and stereotypical and judgmental, but that's life. I tried. And yes, I am an orphan. _Is that truly wrong_?"

McGonagall stands from her chair and walks over to Lily. "Miss Evans, who charmed that across your back?" she whispers.

"Maya Santiago," Lily declares in a full voice.

McGonagall nods briskly and strides over to the Hufflepuff table where a terrified Maya is trying to escape. Satisfied, Lily walks back to the Gryffindor table in complete silence.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lily, m'dear, could you stay for a bit after class?" Professor Slughorn asks as he passes by her cauldron.

"Of course, Professor," replies Lily, giving her potion the last stir.

Slughorn peers in and smiles in satisfaction. "Perfect as always, Miss Evans. Take an O for the day and wait at my desk until I finish checking Mr. Snape and Mr. Potter's potions."

Lily nods, consenting, and walks to the professor's desk, giving a quick nod to Hilary to assure her that it is alright.

Once the dungeon cleared out, Slughorn joins Lily at his desk. "Miss Evans, I have noticed some potion ingredients disappearing from my storage cupboard. I know perfectly well that you did not take them, but they are in the most curious combinations. Perhaps you will be able to figure out which potion the thief is making?"

"Professor, if an expert potioneer like yourself could not figure it out, I doubt that I would, but I will certainly try," Lily says, accepting a scroll of parchment from the professor.

Slughorn beams at Lily. "Thank you, m'dear. Now get off to your next class."

x.o.x.o.x.

"I've got it!"

Simultaneous gasps ring around the Head Girl's dorm as Lily makes her declaration. After hurrying from the dungeon, Lily had hurriedly whispered the story to her friends. Now, after dinner, they were assembled in Lily's room, reading over the ingredients while Lily flipped through many books and delved into the deep corners of her potion mind.

"What is it?" Hilary asks excitedly.

"First of all, it isn't a recorded or _legal_ potion," begins Lily.

"So Maya is using an illegal potion?" gasps Alice.

Lily nods. "I'm pretty sure. It was discovered years ago and brought to the Ministry, where, upon hearing of its use, the potion was automatically outlawed."

"Well?" Marlene prompts the Head Girl impatiently.

"It is kind of like the Imperious Curse, but with no side effects. It also must be taken regularly, or else the potion will slacken its hold on the drinker's brain. Whoever administrates the potion can control the drinker's actions and even thoughts. There are no side effects, as I mentioned before, such as cloudy eyes or delirious speaking. It is a wonder we were able to detect it. Though, of course, Slughorn _did_ unknowingly assist," finishes Lily, closing the last book with a smack.

"Is there an antidote?" demands Marlene.

"Tell us, Lily!" cries Alice.

Hilary just sits in complete shock.

"Only certain members of the Wizarding community know the antidote," Lily responds. "And I am willing to bet that Dumbledore is one of those select few."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Marlene cries, jumping up from her spot.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Are you quite sure, ladies? This is quite a big accusation," Dumbledore says hesitantly after listening to the girls' story.

"Professor, we are 100% sure," Lily replies confidently.

Taking a moment to x-ray Lily and the others with his piercing blue eyes, Dumbledore nods in the end. "I believe you. And yes, I do happen to know the antidote. I will make one immediately. And I shall summon Miss Santiago into my office for a confrontation. Thank you."

The girls take this as a dismissal and depart.

x.o.x.o.x.

The next day, Lily accepts the vial of antidote from the headmaster with Hilary by her side. They hurry back to the Head Common Room, when they hear voices from inside an empty classroom. Glancing at each other, they pause.

"The Dark Lord is very happy with you right now, Maya," a silky voice says.

Lily gasps softly. Lucius Malfoy!

"T-thank y-you, Mr. M-Malfoy," stammers Maya. Clearly, the great Maya Santiago is actually fazed.

"However, he would like more of that potion," continues Lucius.

"I have worn out the storage cabinet!" squeaks Maya, her voice filled with fear.

"But you have only given him little?" His voice is skeptical.

"I-I…" stutters Maya.

"Exactly. Obey his orders, Maya. Goodbye."

x.o.x.o.x.

The two explain the run-in to Marlene and Alice in Lily's dorm. Marlene and Alice are amazed.

"Does that mean Maya is a Death Eater?" questions Alice.

"It looks like it," Hilary responds. She often thought like an Auror, probably because of her parents being the most successful Aurors to pass through Ministry doors.

"And she wore out the storage cabinet by making the potion for Potter. I'm guessing she'll give the remainder of the potion to Voldemort, because she is such a coward. But I'm not complaining," Lily says. "And before we give the antidote to Potter, I want to tell you something."

Marlene leans forward in anticipation. "What?"

"Nicholas Dwyer asked me out today!" squeals Lily. She had had a crush on Nicholas Dwyer, a Ravenclaw seventh year, since fourth year.

Alice and Marlene squeal with her. "That's fantastic, Lily! When?" Alice cries, very excited for her friend.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend," answers Lily. "Which should be the week before the Christmas holidays begin."

"So far?" Marlene questions.

Lily nods. "They just want to make sure it will be safe, after the last one," she answers.

"This is terrific!" shrieks Alice, hugging Lily. Marlene joins in, and as they separate, they laugh in harmony.

"Hilary?" Lily asks, realizing that her almost-sister hadn't said a word since she broke the news.

Hilary bites her lip. "Whatever makes you happy, Lils," she responds, though her voice betrays a feeling of disbelief in not only her words, but Lily's news.

Lily, being so excited at finally telling her friends, doesn't notice. She smiles blissfully and conjures a goblet and a jug of water from thin air. Handing the vial to Marlene, she pours water into the goblet.

"How much?" Marlene asks.

"Five drops, right, Lily?" Hilary addresses her best friend.

Lily nods, clarifying the statement.

Marlene also nods, and carefully drips five precise drops into the water, where it automatically dissolves. Lily lifts the goblet carefully by the stem and exits her room. The other girls watch anxiously from the doorway.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Hello Potter," she greets the Head Boy as he enters the Head Common Room.

James Potter sneers at Lily Evans. "Evans."

"You look like you could use a glass of water," remarks Lily. "Here," she offers, holding out the goblet.

James flips her off. "Bugger off, Evans."

"You could get dehydrated," Lily comments dryly. "Very easily."

James pauses, looking skeptically at the goblet.

Lily rolls her eyes. "I haven't poisoned it or anything."

From inside her room, she can practically _feel_ her three best friends smirking.

James shrugs and accepts the goblet. He drains it.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Well? I hope you liked it! I know I said twenty chapters before, but I'm pretty sure I'm extending it, since I want to chronicle the whole seventh year. Let me know what you think! I get off school tomorrow at 11:15 A.M. and then I have Friday off and the whole week after that, so I probably will be updating pretty consistently for the next week or so. But I've also started reading **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_** with my seven-year-old brother (age difference by seven years) so that could affect my updating. Sorry for rambling, just thought you'd like to know. Hope you all have a fantastic day and coming week! Until chapter seventeen…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	17. Released, Boyfriends, Comfort

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, belongs to the amazing Joanne Rowling.**

**A/N: Hey! I got out of school early yesterday, thank Merlin! The beginning of this chapter was kind of hard to write, so I hope it was satisfactory. **

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: Yes she is, at least Peter isn't drugging anyone. I hope so too, and I'm sorry, I also feel sad, but I just got a spark of an idea so I had to put that in. :/ Enjoy!**

**Neogirl31: Fast enough? ;)**

**By the way, I now have 45 reviews! Thank you ALL so much, not only the reviewers, but the people who put me on story/author alert and marked this as a favorite. It all means SO MUCH to me, so thank you! And here's chapter seventeen!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily watches her fellow Head carefully. As soon as all the water is swallowed, something changes around James. Lily can't place it exactly, but something turns warmer in the atmosphere.

James breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin!"

Lily gapes at him. "You _knew_ you were under a potion?"

James shrugs. "A subconscious part, I guess," he replies.

Lily nods. "Dumbledore knows what Maya did."

Hilary appears, and squeals when she senses the tension gone. "Jamie!" she cries, running forward and jumping on her brother.

James laughs and hugs her back. "Missed me, Hils?" he asks, winking. Lily carefully searches his undertone for a trace of arrogance, but to her surprise, there is none.

Hilary rolls her eyes, but a wide grin is spread across her face. "Don't flatter yourself," she jokes, slapping his arm playfully.

Lily steps back, watching the twins interact with a sense of jealousy. She remembered the days when she and Petunia had interacted so easily and in such a friendly manner. Hilary turns, sensing this.

"Lily," she says, beckoning her forward.

Lily raises an eyebrow, questioning Hilary silently, but walks forward again. Out of the corner of her eye, she notices Marlene and Alice slipping out, waving silently.

"So what's been happening with you, Evans?" James asks, sitting down on a couch with Hilary beside him.

Lily shrugs. "Not much. Got a new boyfriend. Pretty much it."

James's hazel eyes narrow. "Who?" he asks sharply.

Lily tosses him an annoyed glance. "I am quite glad you are back to normal, James-" she pauses, adding in her head, _and so much easier to love_ – "but you shouldn't mess with my love life."

James relaxes slightly. He shrugs. "Sorry, old habits die hard." He pauses, eyes glinting. "Well, I'm always here if you need something, Lily." He winks, making the implication loud and clear.

Lily shakes her head, but she is smiling. "I highly doubt that, James."

Hilary smiles slightly as she watches her twin and her best friend tossing remarks and playful insults back and forth, no longer getting sincerely insulted. "I've got to get going," she says, rising. "It's wonderful having you back, Jamie." Hugging both Heads quickly, she skips out of the room, jubilant at having her true twin back.

Inside the Head Common Room, James suddenly has a memory of something Lily had said to him earlier in the year. "Lily, you… you were raped?"

Lily's emerald orbs widen. "I-I… You _remember_?" she gasps.

James nods. "I remember everything you've ever said to me, Lily, under the influence of a potion or not."

Lily allows a small smile to form on her lips. "Yes. Yes, I… I was raped," she says quietly.

"Do the others know?" James inquires gently.

Lily intakes breath sharply. "Yes. Sirius, Remus, and Peter don't, though."

"C-Can you tell me what happened?"

Lily studies James intently. "No," she says finally. "You were drugged, but after all the trauma you put me through, it is very hard to trust you again. I'll be going to bed now."

James stares after her, resolving to get that girl before seventh year was over. And he was determined to beat Maya's arse for dragging him so far away from her. They had just had a comfortable talk, but he felt as distant as ever from the elusive Head Girl.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily sits in the middle of her room silently on the cold December morning of the Hogsmeade trip. In the month since James was released from the potion, Maya had been put on probation, and Lily and Nicholas were going steady. While she is waiting for the date (they had gone on others, despite the lack of Hogsmeade trips), she has no idea what is going on in a deserted corridor.

"If you _ever_ hurt Lily, you'll have to deal with me," growls James Potter in Nicholas Dwyer's face.

Nicholas smirks. He was a true jerk. "You, James Potter, are just bitter that I got my Lily and you didn't."

James scowls. "She is _no one's_ property."

"Oh? I've got her wrapped around my finger," Nicholas replies, grinning maliciously.

x.o.x.o.x.

"How was your date?"

Lily looks at James curiously. Was it paranoia or had she detected an undertone of bitterness in his voice? Ever since he'd officially broken up with Maya, he'd become so much more subdued. "Fine," she answers.

James wants to reply, but both halt as fumbles come from a broom closet.

Lily sighs.

"I'll do it," volunteers James.

Lily nods. "Thanks."

James pulls out his wand and uses wind to open the door. As the couple realizes that they'd been caught, they jump apart violently.

Lily stares at the scene. Her green eyes usually so full of life and emotion drain of all emotion. They are empty, short tunnels that lead nowhere as they stare blankly at her boyfriend and Marlene going at it like bunnies.

"How _could_ you, Marlene?" she cries, her heart tearing into a million pieces.

Marlene looks into Lily's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I just went out on a _date_ with my _boyfriend_ less than three hours ago, and now my _best friend_ and my _boyfriend_ are going at it like mad bunnies?" Lily asks in disbelief. "Marlene, I truly thought you were better than that." She turns her sickeningly empty eyes to Nicholas. "Thanks, Nicholas. I really needed this." She breathes in sharply. "I lost two relationships today. _Don't ever come near me again_."

Turning on her heel, Lily runs away, tears streaming down her cheeks and she races to find Alice and Hilary.

James glares at both of them. "Like I said before, Dwyer, _watch your back_. You hurt Lily, and that will not bode well with the Marauders." He turns to his childhood friend. "Marlene, I've known you since we were seven years old. It's been ten years. I would never have believed this of you. I'm disappointed." And then he walks off, already planning out what to tell the other Marauders, especially Sirius, Marlene's reluctant boyfriend…

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily stumbles into the Gryffindor seventh year girls' dorm with tears streaking her face and her red hair flying all over the place. For the first time, Hilary and Alice see the girl during the summers, not the put-together, brilliant Lily Evans of Hogwarts.

"Oh Merlin! What's wrong, Lily?" Hilary cries, tripping in her haste to get to her friend.

Alice also rushes over, embracing Lily tightly. "Sh, dear, whatever it is, it'll be alright."

Lily offers a wet, sad smile. "M-Marlene was ch-cheating on Sirius w-with _N-Nicholas_!"

Both young women gasp.

"Oh my Merlin," breathes Alice. "Lily, I'm so sorry."

"_Marlene_?" cries Hilary. "My friend of _ten years_?"

"I'm sorry, Hilary," whispers Lily.

"Oh, no, Lily! Don't be sorry! _You're_ the one that was cheated on with your _best friend_… oh Merlin."

Lily is in the middle of the group hug.

x.o.x.o.x.

"We've got to do something before Christmas," Hilary declares. She gestures up to Lily's dorm, where she is currently wallowing.

"Where's James?" Sirius asks. He has dark rings under his eyes; clearly he hasn't had enough sleep.

Alice smiles slightly. "Upstairs trying to console Lily."

Remus shakes his head. "He's whipped."

Hilary grins. "We've known that for years, Remmy."

Remus frowns at the nickname. "I prefer Remus, thanks."

Everyone laughs except Sirius. He may not have liked Marlene _that_ much in _that_ way, but it still hurt that she had _cheated_ on him. Even he, the great playboy Sirius Black, had never cheated on a girl.

"Sirius?" Hilary asks softly. At the beginning of the year, she absolutely _could not_ stand Sirius Black, but she had warmed up to him.

Sirius (who likes Hilary in _that way_) smiles a slight smile. "Yeah?"

Hilary bites her lip, shaking her head. "Nothing."

x.o.x.o.x.

"Come on, Lils, please?" pleads James, in the doorway of Lily's room.

Lily doesn't respond. She simply continues sitting on her window seat, staring off into the Hogwarts grounds illuminated by the half moon.

James steps fully into the room, his eyes trained on the love of his life. "Lily, you need to stop grieving. If he wasn't smart enough to see what he had, then he's stupid and he truly does not deserve you. If he couldn't see what a wonderful, kind, loving, _brilliant_ young woman you are, then you shouldn't be wallowing over him."

Lily turns from the window seat. "I'm _not_ wonderful, kind, loving, and brilliant."

James steps further toward her. "Lily Marie Evans, you are the most wonderful, kind, loving, and brilliant person I have ever met."

Lily smiles softly, rising. "Thank you, James." She runs into his arms, albeit hesitantly, and they hug. They hug as friends and nothing more, but both find themselves wishing for more, even if Lily can't fully trust him yet.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Whew, that was quite a hard chapter! I spent all of yesterday and a lot of today trying to get my ideas out and organized. Very hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that! I have decided to set a minimum number of reviews before I update again. I want three reviews (total of 48) before I post another chapter. Thanks everyone! Until chapter eighteen…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	18. Thanks and Christmas Holidays Begin

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks for the three reviews… Was it hard? **

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: Maybe… I am too! I know, I was kind of reluctant to do that, but hey, I've gotta do what I gotta do. Maybe for this chapter you could motivate people to review so I can update faster!**

**Ally Manuso: We shall see. We shall see. :D**

**OliWest: How was your holiday? No problem, I'm here to please! :D Thank you, and here it is! Enjoy!**

**And now, chapter eighteen!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"LILY! WAKE UP! WE HAVE TO BE ON THE TRAIN SOON!"

Lily jerks awake, angry. "Alice!"

Alice grins. "Get up, darling Lily."

Lily growls. "Run, Alice dear, run before I come after you with my wand!"

Alice squeaks, but keeps her grin on while she runs away.

Lily, shaking her head, rises from bed, waves her wand lazily, and watches her belongings pack themselves neatly into her trunk. She then showers very quickly, dresses, and lugs her trunk downstairs.

"You are a witch, you know," an amused James says as he observes her struggles.

Lily sticks her tongue out, but pulls out her wand and levitates it to the portrait. She glances at James, who is sprawled across one of the sofas comfortably. "What ungodly hour did you get up at?"

"Lily, it's nearly eleven," James patiently reminds her.

Lily rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go, isn't it time?"

"Nearly. But don't you want breakfast?" James questions.

Lily scoffs. "Aren't you a wizard?" she mocks, twirling her wand and Summoning food from the kitchen passageway. She slathers marmalade on toast and gobbles it up.

"Lily, about Marlene…"

Lily bites on a slice of toast harder than necessary. "What?" she snaps.

"She shouldn't have done that to you."

Lily sighs. "I _know_ that, James. Is Hilary still bringing her?"

James shakes his head. "No, Hilary withdrew her invitation. It's just you three."

Lily nods. "She didn't have to do that. I bet they're all still friends."

James shakes his head again. "Alice and Hilary are immensely loyal to you, more so than to Marlene and they no longer have friendship ties to Marlene McKinnon."

Lily's eyes mist over. "I have the best friends in the world."

"I quite agree," James says very softly.

Lily's questioning eyes land on him. "What was that?"

James shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Okay, if you say so," Lily says slowly, and rises. Before she swings the portrait open, however, she turns slowly on her heel and regards James carefully. "James?"

James raises his hazel eyes to meet Lily's emerald ones. "Yes, Lily?"

Lily stays silent for a minute. "Thank you. Thank you for reminding me of who I am. Thank you for making me realize that he wasn't worth my tears and wallowing. Thank you for being there. It took me a long time to see it, but you are a true friend." And she leaves.

James stares after her, a feeling of warmth and triumph spreading through him. He still loved her dearly, more than anything in the world, and hearing that just made his Christmas.

x.o.x.o.x.

The three Marauders and three young women disembark the Hogwarts Express when it pulls into King's Cross Station.

Immediately, James and Hilary's identical eyes sweep over the platform, searching for their parents. "There!" Hilary cries, pointing, before running over.

"Hilary!" Charles Potter, who looks a lot like his only son, exclaims, sweeping his eldest daughter into a hug.

Natalia Potter, an elegant woman with deep red hair and sparkling hazel eyes, hugs both her children tightly and smiles at them. "Welcome back, darlings."

James stoops down to his seven-year-old sister's height. "Hey, Izzy!"

Isabel smiles at her older brother. "Hi James."

Hilary stands above them, beaming at her sister. "Izzy!"

"Now introduce us to your friends!" Natalia orders in a joking manner. She was never one to order her children about, unless it was in a desperate situation or in a joking way.

James laughs and says, "You know my mates already, Mum."

Natalia laughs along with him. "Of course! Sirius, who spends his whole summer here, and darling Remus!"

Both Marauders grin charmingly and hug Natalia, shake Charles's hand, and engage Isabel in a conversation.

"And you know Alice," Hilary begins, gesturing at Alice. "She's been here before for the Christmas holidays. And this is Lily Evans."

Lily smiles brightly at the Potter parents and steps forward, shaking their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Charles waves this off. "Call us Charles and Natalia. Likewise, Lily. James here has been ranting and raving about you for years!"

Lily laughs, eyes twinkling. "What does he say, Charles?"

James groans. "Lily!"

Lily grins innocently at him and copies his movement from before, stooping to Isabel's height. "It's wonderful to meet you, Isabel! Your brother and sister have told me so many great things about you! Are you a great Quidditch player like James?"

Isabel nods shyly. "I love Quidditch!" she declares.

Lily grins. "So you have lots in common with both your sister and brother?"

Isabel nods again, but this time with more confidence. "I like her!" she declares, and everyone laughs.

x.o.x.o.x.

"This is your room, Lily," Hilary says, showing Lily a room just across the hall from her own.

Lily gasps softly. It was a far cry from the alley. It had pale yellow walls, a bed in the middle, matching carpet, a dresser and a closet, and several windows. It was simple but elegant. "Fantastic."

Hilary smiles and turns for the door. "Dinner will be at seven sharp."

Lily nods. "Hilary?"

Hilary pauses.

"Thanks."

x.o.x.o.x.

"What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts, Lily?" Charles asks in interest.

Lily bites her lip. "Well, I would enjoy being an Auror very much. I wish to do a lot to save the world from Voldemort. But I would also love to be a lawyer of some sort."

Charles smiles. "Both are very successful professions. But why a lawyer?"

The others lean forward eagerly. They had spoken of their plans for post-Hogwarts, but Lily had always withdrawn from that conversation.

Lily smiles softly. "My father was a lawyer in the Muggle world."

Natalia leans forward as well. "What do your parents think of your choices?"

Hilary is quick to intervene. "Mum, this is fantastic soup. What is your recipe?"

Natalia glances at her curiously. "Thank you, Hilary, but the house-elves made it."

Alice helps out. "Natalia-"

Lily cuts in while the Marauders look back and forth. "Thank you, girls, but I should tell them."

"Lily-" Hilary protests.

"Tell us what, Lily?" Natalia asks.

"It's fine, Hils." Lily turns to the Potters. "My parents, Andrew and Elizabeth Evans, died when I got home after my third year. They were murdered by Lord Voldemort himself."

"Oh you poor thing," Natalia sympathizes.

Charles shakes his head. "So terrible."

"And ever since then, my home has been an alley." Lily pauses. "That reminds me. Are you all okay with coming with me to see my home tomorrow?"

They all nod quickly.

"Why don't you make it a day out? After all, don't you need outfits for the annual Ministry Christmas Ball?" Natalia suggests.

Lily's jaw drops. "Annual Ministry Christmas _Ball_?"

"Yes, you each need an escort," Natalia responds.

"Why don't you all go together? James with Lily, Sirius with Hilary, and Remus with Alice?" Charles makes his own suggestion.

Remus hesitates. "I can't. I already asked Dorcas Meadows."

"The Ravenclaw? She's lovely," comments Lily. "When did this happen?"

"Late last month," Sirius answers.

"Moony got himself a girlfriend!" teases James.

"I'm sorry, Alice," Remus apologizes, ignoring his best mates.

Alice waves it off. "No problem, Remus. Could I invite Frank Longbottom, Natalia and Charles?"

"Oh, the Longbottom boy? He's a good man. Of course," Natalia replies.

"So the couples are: James and Lily. Sirius and Hilary. Remus and Dorcas. Frank and Alice. Right?" Charles makes sure.

Lily nods. "Yes."

"Fantastic."

x.o.x.o.x.

The next morning, Lily awakens and lies in bed for a few minutes. What would her friends think of her _home_? But then she remembers that true friends would not think any different of her. So she rises, showers, dresses, and heads downstairs for breakfast.

"The theme is blue and white, so anything in those colors," Natalia is informing her daughter while serving her younger daughter a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Mummy, _please_ may I go?" Isabel begs.

"No, I'm sorry, Isabel, but this is a day for your brother and sister's friends, okay? I'll take you tomorrow, on Christmas Eve, alright?" Natalia replies, setting a fork in Isabel's hand.

Isabel pouts.

"Mum's right, Izzy. We have all fifteen days to enjoy together before we go back to Hogwarts," James consoles her.

Isabel sticks out her lower lip but nods.

"Good morning, Lily!" Natalia chirps, pointing at the chair next to James.

Lily smiles. "Good morning, everyone."

x.o.x.o.x.

"Okay, we'll have to do Side-Along; just in case anyone gets hurt. Or we could just walk. It isn't too far," Lily says to her friends as they step into the warmth of the outdoors. The Potter grounds (there are a _lot_ of acres) are temperature controlled, so it feels like spring.

"Is it possible for more than two people to Side-Along?" Hilary questions.

"Yes," Remus answers.

"Let's do Apparation, then," James concludes.

Lily sighs. "I think a Portkey is safer."

Sirius nods in assent. "Good idea."

James conjures a dented can and hands it to Lily. "Here you go."

Lily smiles in thanks and withdraws her wand. "_Portus_," she whispers, waving her wand.

The can glows blue for a minute, and then fades back to gray with no blue surrounding it. "It is due to leave in exactly five seconds. Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

They are jerked from the Potter grounds.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: POTTERMORE OPENED! Okay, let's just say I am excited! Did any of you get accounts? My username is PurpleStar4926. Again, I want three reviews (total of fifty-one) before I update again! What will the reactions to Lily's home be? Until chapter nineteen…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	19. The Alley and Shopping

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter has always belonged to Joanne Rowling.**

**A/N: Well, this time it worked out better! I got two reviews within two hours of updating! Thanks! **

**OliWest: Glad to hear that, where did you go? I did! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Temy the Bloodedge: Yeah, I have a feeling I'm missing something in it. :/ I requested you. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Hope you enjoy it!**

**iluvhedwing4ever: Thank you so much!**

**ElPotato101: Thank you!**

**And now, chapter nineteen!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Half the group (Sirius, Hilary, and Alice) land on their butts, hard. The other half glide down gently and smirk at the three that had plopped down.

"Nice and elegant," Lily remarks jokingly.

Hilary grumbles. "Shut it, Evans."

Lily laughs and is joined by Remus and James.

"Let's just get this over with," Alice says softly.

"Lead the way, Lily," Sirius says, not bothering to add a humorous comment.

Lily nods and steps to the front of the group, analyzing her surroundings. "Hmm, okay." She turns to the right and begins walking at a brisk pace, ignoring the Muggles that stream by. Finally she slows, and the others catch up.

"Wow, Lily, couldn't you have made it closer?" pants Remus.

Lily smirks. "Need to get in a workout or two, don't you, Remmy?"

Remus scowls. "I'm perfectly fit, thank you, and how many times do I have to ask you _not to call me Remmy_?"

Lily giggles. "At least a thousand more times, because I'm not going to stop."

Rolling her eyes, Hilary says, "Get a move on, Lils."

Lily nods and sets a slower pace, heading to a row of alleys. Now analyzing them, she nods and sets off for one in the middle. Once she is at the top of the alley, she stops.

Hilary is the first to get a good look. "Oh Merlin, _Lily_," she sighs, stepping into the musty, dirty, littered alley that smells terrible.

James is the second. He gasps. "_Lily_."

Lily smiles sadly as her other friends step into the alley. All of them (except maybe Sirius) had always been well-sheltered by their parents and such. But seeing the lifestyle their close friend led had an impact on them, a very harsh impact.

"Lily…"

"Guys, _stop_, please," pleads Lily. "I didn't bring you here to take pity on me. I took you here to see my home, like I will be doing for the rest of you. I won't be repeating your name pitifully, will I? No, because you don't want it or need it. So please return the favor."

They sigh and let it go, but stare around in terrible awe of the place one of their dearest friends called home. It was terrible that Lily had to live like that.

"Lily, after Hogwarts, you know you are always welcome at Potter Manor," Hilary offers quietly. "And I want to do it because you are my friend, not because I do pity you."

Lily tilts her head, studying Hilary closely. "Thank you, Hilary, but I plan on working hard and using my savings to buy a nice, cozy flat someplace. But I would love it if that offer stood."

"Always," both Potter teenagers promise. "And that goes for the rest of you, too," James adds, gesturing to Sirius, Remus, and Alice.

All three smile gratefully. "Thanks mate," Sirius says.

x.o.x.o.x.

Once they arrive in Diagon Alley, the boys split from the girls at both Hilary and Lily's insistence.

"None of you can see our dresses before the actual event," Lily says sternly.

"Aw, Lily-flower, I wasn't aware that you had agreed to marry me! I knew our wedding day would come someday!" James cries, putting a hand to his heart.

Lily's stern exterior slips for a bit as the corners of her mouth threaten to turn up, but she fights the urge and gets the shield back. "Potter!"

James winks and heads off, saying, "You'll come around someday, Evans!"

Lily shakes her head, grinning, and turns back to her friends. "Want to hit Madam Malkin's first?" she suggests.

Hilary shakes her head. Being a pureblood, she knew Diagon Alley very well, as did Alice, but Alice didn't know where the good dress shops were. "Madam Avila's Dress Shop for Young Women. It just opened in our fifth year, and it is owned by Madam Avila, who is a _terrific_ dressmaker and has the most _amazing_ fashions!"

"Sounds like the place to be! Are you alright with that, Alice?" Lily asks.

Alice grins. "Anything you want to do, Mistress."

Laughing gaily, they head off for the acclaimed dress shop.

x.o.x.o.x.

With pink cheeks and windblown hair, the six teenagers stumble into Potter Manor at eight that evening, after having a nice dinner in a shop in Diagon Alley.

"Kitty?"

_Crack_. A house-elf with the classic wide eyes appears in front of the group at James's call. As he was the eldest and only son, he would inherit _all_ the house-elves, _all_ the money, and _all_ the estates, doling them out as he wished to his sisters.

"Yes, Master James?" Kitty squeaks.

"Where is Mum, please, Kitty?" James asks kindly stooping to her level. The Potter house-elves were never mistreated; quite on the contrary, which could not be said for, for example, the Malfoy house-elf or Lestrange house-elves.

"Mistress Natalia is in her lounge, Master James. Master Charles is in his study, and Mistress Isabel is in her room," Kitty informs her master-to-be.

James smiles, straightening. "Thank you, Kitty. You may go."

With a deep curtsy, the house-elf disappears with a crack.

Lily smiles approvingly at James and Hilary. "I'm glad your family doesn't mistreat elves," she remarks, relief clearly etched in her voice.

James acts hurt. "Do you think that lowly of me, Lily-flower?"

Lily giggles. "Yes, James, and _don't call me Lily-flower_!"

"Why not? It fits," argues James.

Lily sighs. "Fine," she relents.

"Hey, Lily-flower?" Sirius calls.

Lily turns her Prefect Glare That Would Perish All on Sirius. "Don't call me Lily-flower, Sirius."

"But Prongs can!" argues Sirius.

"James can, but only Alice and Hilary can call me Lils. So think up your own nickname, and perhaps I will let Remus into it," Lily says, smirking.

"You have to be in power of everything, even your nicknames!" grumbles Sirius. "How about Lily-petal?"

Lily scowls and opens her mouth to decline, but James saves his friend by saying, "Let's go see Mum."

The group heads into a lounge just off the living room to find Natalia Potter lying calmly in a chaise lounge chair.

"Hi Mum," greets James first.

"Hey Mum," Hilary adds.

"Natalia," the others greet warmly.

Natalia smiles at all of them, sitting upright. "How was your shopping trip?"

"Great. Us girls just need shoes," Alice responds.

"Good. And you, boys?" Natalia asks.

"Well, you see, we didn't know if we needed Muggle suits or dress robes, so we didn't get anything," Remus answers slowly.

Natalia jumps off the chair. "You have _one day_ before the ball, as tomorrow is Christmas Eve." She pauses. "Although I do suppose you could go shopping on Christmas Day…"

"Mum, are they requiring dress robes or suits?" James interrupts.

"Yeah, Mama P," Sirius chimes in.

Natalia glares at Sirius. "For the past seven years I have told you not to call me Mama P, Sirius! Dress robes."

James pouts. "I hate dress robes."

Lily rolls her eyes. "Shut it, Potter, just be glad I won't hex it to make it look like you're wearing _dresses_. _All three of you_," she threatens.

The three Marauders yelp and run away, clinging on to their dignity.

The four women burst out laughing, and Lily twirls her wand threateningly. "BE SCARED, BOYS!" she screams after them before succumbing to the laughter that was wracking her body.

"You should have came years ago, when Jamie first found those friends of his. Lily, you keep them in line like not even Minerva McGonagall could!" praises Natalia.

Lily just grins. "I've been in the same House as them since first year, Natalia. I have some practice."

"And she'll need it when she marries me!" James yells from a few rooms away.

Alice and Hilary double over laughing, Natalia looks bewildered, and Lily shouts back, "Keep on dreaming, Potter!"

"How can I if I'm awake?" James retorts cheekily.

Lily falters for a moment before screeching back, "Daydream, then!"

They can hear the boys' laughter as James yells, "You'll come around someday, Lily Evans, mark my words!"

Lily shakes her head and turns back to her fellow females. "Potter."

Natalia grins. "He's got his sights set on marrying you, doesn't he?"

Lily nods slowly. "Right now, yes."

Three pairs of eyebrows go up. "_Right now_?" Hilary repeats with a growl.

Lily simply shrugs. "He's wanted to marry me since first year, but at the beginning of this year… well, you know."

Natalia's eyebrows stay up as the others descend. "What happened at the beginning of this year?" she asks sharply.

Lily stutters slightly as she replies, "Nothing."

Natalia's hazel eyes bore into Lily's green ones. "Something happened and I _will_ find out."

"Where's Dad?" Hilary questions.

"At the Ministry as usual. Death Eater raid happened today, and as Head Auror, he has a lot to do," Natalia responds.

"What about you, Mum? Aren't you also an Auror?" Hilary asks suspiciously.

"Well, you see, dear, after their raid here, Dad and I decided that it would be best for me to stay here and watch not only the house and the elves, but also Isabel. So I am no longer an Auror. We have quite enough money to live off of without my working, what with not only the entire Potter family fortune, but your father's considerable earnings."

Hilary nods, accepting this.

"Now go on. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve!"

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: A sort of short, rambling chapter, with not any important details except the 'unveiling' of Lily's home. Don't expect the usual Voldemort-attack-on-the-ball scenario, okay? I want, again, three reviews before the next chapter. Until chapter TWENTY…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	20. The Dream and Christmas Eve

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Oh my Merlin, it is chapter TWENTY! I've come so far since chapter one! I know I said that there would only be twenty chapters, but I want to cover their whole seventh year in this story, so obviously there will be more than twenty. After all, it's only Christmas Eve!**

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: Don't be ashamed of yourself! Thank you!**

**xXRiaxThexNicaxDhampirex123Xx: Accepted. Thank you, and I try to! Thanks for reviewing!**

**thepottersheir: Thank you so much, it truly means SO MUCH to me! Thank you for reviewing!**

**And here's chapter twenty!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"_Mum, Dad? I'm home!" a fourteen-year-old Lily Evans calls into the house as she steps into the foyer after her third year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Silence greets Lily, and she tiptoes in, scared. _

"_Mum, Dad?" she calls again, stepping into the kitchen._

_She gasps. Lying on the ground is her beloved mother, Rose Evans. Lying there silent, cold, and not breathing. Dead. Lily's heart breaks as she falls onto her knees, hugging her mother's dead, cold body to her tightly as her tears fall freely off her face onto her mother's face. Setting her mum gently on the ground, Lily stands, wiping her eyes. "Dad?"_

_Lily makes her way into the living room and gasps again. Her beloved father is lying on the ground, also dead. As the realization that she is now an ORPHAN rings in her ears and heart, she falls again, this time sobbing over the body of her deceased father whom she had loved so much. _

"_LILY, YOU FREAK! MUM AND DAD ARE DEAD, D-E-A-D, BECAUSE OF __**YOU**__! GET OUT, GET OUT!" Petunia's shrill voice screams from her room. "YOU ARE NO LONGER PART OF MY FAMILY! A FREAK LIKE YOU IS NO SISTER OF MINE! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR MY PARENTS' DEAD BODIES! GET OUT! YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS STAYING HERE AT ALL! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT, I PROMISE TO CALL THE POLICE AND HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR BREAKING AND ENTERING! GET OUT!"_

"_Petunia, I have nowhere to go," Lily protests helplessly, standing at the foot of the stairs she had ran up and down so many times before._

"_I DON'T CARE! JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Petunia screeches._

_Lily's tears again drip from her emerald eyes as she runs back into the living room and hugs her father for the last time. "Dad, I love you. Always and forever."_

_Then she races into the kitchen and clutches her mother's body to her. She felt so lifeless, not at all like the living Rose Evans, who had been full of kindness, love, and forgiveness. Lily's closest friend and mentor was gone. "Mum, thank you so much for everything. I always have appreciated all you have done for me. I love you, Mum. Always and forever."_

_She runs out the front door and looks at her childhood home. So many memories, both good and bad, had happened there. "Thank you for accepting me. Thank you for raising me. And I will finish Hogwarts with the highest marks anyone has ever gotten before for you. To make you proud, wherever you are. Mum and Dad, I love you. So much. And I always will. Forever."_

Lily jerks awake with a start, and is startled to find her face streaked with tears. She bolts upright and closes her eyes again. It was Christmas Eve, and she did _not_ need to be thinking of the saddest day of her life.

"Lily?" Natalia enters the room and looks with concern at the Head Girl. "An owl has arrived for you with two letters."

Lily opens her eyes again and nods, smiling wanly. "Thank you, Natalia," she says in not much more than a whisper.

"Is something wrong, Lily?" Natalia asks, leaning against the doorframe.

"No, just a dream," Lily answers, smiling weakly again.

Natalia nods, buying it reluctantly. Two letters land on her bed and Natalia leaves with a notice that breakfast would be on the table.

Lily opens the first one and is surprised to see her sister's hand.

_Freak-_

_I still blame you, you know. Their deaths were your entire fault. I won't forgive that ever. I'm just writing because I must, according to their will. If either of us ever got married or engaged, we must write to the other. So I would hate to let you know that I am engaged to the most wonderful man on the planet, Vernon Dursley. He can provide the lifestyle I have always desired and be a loving husband. I will send you a copy of the invitation, but you ARE NOT INVITED. This is all required by law. I am moving to Surrey. _

_Bye, freak._

_Guess who._

Lily rolls her eyes, used to these kinds of letters. She laughs at Petunia calling Vernon Dursley the most wonderful man on the planet. She picks up her next letter.

_Lily-_

_Happy Christmas._

_-Sev_

Lily smiles slightly at the letter. She had always wanted to set things right with Sev, and here was her chance. She'd wait until they returned from the holidays, though. She didn't bother replying, as he was probably with his Death Eater friends, she thought bitterly. All thoughts of forgiveness were chased out of her mind automatically. He was responsible for more than one innocent death.

x.o.x.o.x.

At breakfast, Charles looks at the gathered teenagers. "The ball is tomorrow. Boys, will you be shopping today?"

All three nod glumly and sleepily.

"And girls, why don't you go swimming? We can heat up the property a bit more," Natalia offers.

Lily, Hilary, and Alice nod eagerly. "That would be fantastic!" Lily and Hilary say together while Alice nods more.

"And Isabel, why don't you join them?" Natalia adds.

Isabel nods eagerly. "Really, Mum?"

Natalia smiles. "Since when have you called me Mum, darling?"

"Since they came," Isabel says.

Everyone laughs. "My little girl is growing up," Charles comments. "Both my baby girls are."

"Dad, I haven't been your baby girl for sixteen years," Hilary says, good-naturedly rolling her eyes and laughing.

"A father can dream," Charles shoots back, grinning.

x.o.x.o.x.

As Lily plays with Isabel in the actual pool, racing and playing with pool toys, Alice and Hilary soak luxuriously in the hot tub.

"Something's off about Lily," Hilary observes softly.

Alice nods in agreement. "She doesn't have that entire focus like she usually does."

Hilary looks at Lily carefully. "Maybe it was that trip to the alley?" she suggests feebly.

Alice shakes her head. "She knows that true friends will accept her despite her housing. It couldn't be that."

"Marlene and Nicholas?" Hilary offers.

Alice pauses. "Perhaps. Maybe this is just a cover for the breaking down she is experiencing on the inside."

Hilary is quick to shoot down this notion. "No way. Lily's a strong, independent young woman and she would never wallow over a boy not worth wallowing over."

"But how do we know he isn't worth it?" Alice presses.

"Lily is a lovely girl, brought up by fantastic parents. She has never cheated on a boyfriend in her life. Nicholas has the reputation of a playboy almost living up to Sirius and James, the latter until the end of fifth year. And we all don't think he's worth it," points out Hilary.

Alice nods, amending the statements. "We should really ask her."

Hilary bites her lip, considering. "Yes, I suppose we should."

x.o.x.o.x.

"Are you getting cold, Izzy?" Lily asks worriedly as the small seven-year-old begins to shiver.

Isabel nods slightly.

"Run inside, okay? Ask your mum if you can have hot chocolate," Lily suggests. "She'll know what it is."

Isabel grins and gets out of the pool. "Thanks, Lily!"

Lily smiles back and walks over to soak in the hot tub with Hilary and Alice.

"Lily?" Hilary ventures.

"Yeah?"

Alice hesitates. "You seem different. Is it because of Marlene and Nicholas?"

Lily brings her hand down hard, splashing the water. "Sorry. But _do not _mention those pieces of scum in front of me."

"Well, is it?" Alice presses.

Lily sighs. "No," she replies.

"What is it?" Hilary asks gently.

Lily's head falls so that it is resting against the ground. "I had a dream," she says in a monotone.

The other girls stay silent, respecting her wishes for them to stay so.

"It was about the day I came back from third year. I found my parents dead," Lily says, her voice barely audible.

"Oh, Lily." Hilary looks sadly at her best friend.

"It's so heartbreaking to see your parents' dead, cold, lifeless bodies lying helpless on the floor of your own home, and then not much later, hearing your only sibling's shrill voice screaming at you to get out. I left Cokeworth forever that day, and never looked back. I found that alley and thought it would be suitable, and it became my home overnight. I spent every summer there including last summer. Every year it would be the same. I would anticipate going back to tell my parents about Hogwarts, but all I would find is a musty alley." Lily stands. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bore you. I have to go." She walks inside after hugging both her friends briefly.

Hilary and Alice stare after her.

"She's one strong young woman," sighs Hilary.

"And you can tell that she is well over her years in her eyes," adds Alice.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily grabs a scroll of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell.

_Tuney-_

_I wasn't aware that that was stated in the will. And you can tell me that I am at fault, but I am past agreeing. I was merely fourteen years old, so of course I bought your stupid lies! But I'm no longer a sulky teenager, Tuney. I am now a young woman of nearly eighteen, and I daresay that I am a young woman further than my age. Ha! Vernon Dursley, the most wonderful man on the planet? You must be blind, Tuney. You know Mum and Dad didn't enjoy his company at all. But if he makes you happy, then I won't intervene. Thanks for asking about my life, Tuney._

_-Lily_

Lily sends it off with an owl, seething mad. But she sees another owl waiting on her windowsill and she softens considerably. It is a beautiful shade of gray with amazing yellow eyes unlike any other owl. She rushes over and strokes the magnificent bird and grabs the note hanging from its talon.

_Lily-flower!_

_Consider this a joint Christmas present from the Marauders: Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. This owl is all yours. Name it what you wish, but don't make it dorky! You're very welcome in advance._

_Love from,_

_James (Prongs), Sirius (Padfoot), and Remus (Moony)_

_P.S. We've destroyed all the receipts, and YES, you CAN accept it! Don't bother protesting!_

Lily shakes her head. They had each pitched in to buy her this gift? How amazingly thoughtful! Still stroking the bird, Lily's mind whirls for a proper name.

"Athena. The Greek goddess of wisdom," Lily decides, smiling.

"LILY! LET'S GO BUY SHOES!" Hilary screams.

Lily grins, hurrying out of her room after setting Athena into her cage.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Well, I finished this on the same day as chapter nineteen, but I didn't update because of my missing reviews! I have put up a new story about the Golden Trio's era's kids, but not all. It's not a specific pairing. And I have started to plan the arranged marriage fic. I got Sorted… and I'm a… RAVENCLAW! Go Ravenclaw and Gryffindor! I wanted either and I would be happy with either. What are your houses? Wands? Usernames? Again, my username is PurpleStar4926. As usual, three reviews before chapter twenty-one! Until then…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	21. Christmas Day

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to the wonderful Joanne Rowling.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! See, I went past twenty chapters and it's still the Christmas holidays. Lol! Here you go! **

**thepottersheir: Thank you so much! And if you have any questions at all, just PM me or ask me in the form of a review.**

**OliWest: Thank you! If it was heartbreaking, then I did my job. ;)**

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: I am a Ravenclaw on Pottermore. Yeah, I was expecting one of those two (Ravenclaw or Gryffindor). And how about I post a blank chapter? ;) Just kidding! Thanks!**

**Neogirl31: Thanks… and yes it is time. :D**

**Laveycee: Petunia has a lot of built-up hate and jealousy. :/ Yes, it was, wasn't it? I did notice I haven't been mentioning Peter a lot…**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily, Hilary, and Alice Apparate directly into the foyer of Potter Manor after their second shopping excursion. They each are holding a small bag.

"I wonder where they are," Hilary muses, taking off her scarf and hat. "Mitzi?"

_Crack_. "Yes, Mistress Hilary? What can Mitzi do for Mistress?" a female house-elf squeaks.

Hilary, like James had, stoops to her level. "Where are my parents and the boys, please?"

"Mitzi believes that Master and Mistress are out for dinner, Mistress. Mitzi believes that Master and his friends are in Master's room, Mistress," Mitzi replies with her usual squeak.

Hilary smiles, standing. "Thank you, Mitzi."

"Mitzi is pleased to be at service, Mistress. You has dinner now, Mistress?"

Hilary shakes her head. "No thank you, Mitzi."

Mitzi nods and curtsies deeply. "Mitzi is leaving now, Mistress."

x.o.x.o.x.

_Knock, knock_.

"Come in!" James yells. "Is that you, Lily-flower? Have you come around finally?"

Lily enters the room after Hilary and before Alice. "In your dreams, Potter."

James pouts. "But Lily-flower…" he whines.

"What do you want me to do, James?" Lily sighs, withdrawing her wand.

James flinches back. "Don't curse me!" he warns.

Lily rolls her eyes and shuts the door with her wand. "I wasn't going to curse you, James, but thanks for the idea."

"OI! Quit the flirting," Sirius says.

"For your information, Sirius Black, I was _not_ flirting with this toerag here. _He_ was flirting with _me_," Lily says angrily, turning on Sirius.

Sirius simply smiles and bounces on his toes. "Did any of you get letters from family for Christmas?"

Alice nods. "Mum and Dad wrote, but that's it."

"Nope, our families are right here," Hilary says, referring to herself and James.

"Same as Alice. Mum and Dad just wanted to know if I've been alright," Remus replies.

"Well, my sister wrote," Lily says. "Why do you ask?"

Sirius shrugs. "Good topic of conversation."

"Wait- _your sister_, Petunia, _wrote_?" Hilary shouts, angry.

"She _kicked you out_ and then _writes_?" Alice explodes.

Lily rolls her eyes. "Here." She tosses the letter to them.

Their eyes scan the paper.

"She called you a _freak_?" Sirius yells.

"She only wrote you because it was required by _law_?" James shouts.

"She won't be inviting you to her _wedding_?" Remus gasps.

"Hilary, yes, my sister Petunia wrote. Alice, yes, she had the nerve to. Sirius, yes, she did, as she has since I got my Hogwarts letter. James, yes, of course, otherwise I would have had a Petunia-free Christmas as I was wishing for. And Remus, yes, but perhaps we could crash it?" Lily's eyes twinkle.

"Really?" Hilary asks, her eyes wide with anticipation.

"Lily-petal, we've corrupted you!" Sirius declares jubilantly.

Lily sighs at Sirius. "Sirius, you haven't corrupted me at all. Remember that professor-hair-color-change prank someone pulled?"

Sirius' eyes widen as Remus butts in, "That was _you_?"

"Not just me, Remmy. Hilary, Alice, and I planned that and pulled it off," Lily says, smirking proudly.

"But _we_ got detention!" James squeaks, indignant.

Alice smirks along with Lily. "Not our fault we fly under the radar."

"Yeah, you guys got _owned_," Hilary laughs.

"But back onto the topic of crashing Petunia's wedding, we can't. Hogwarts is in session, I'm assuming," Lily says before the Marauders can explode with rage.

Sirius pouts. "Too bad." He brightens. "Hey, since you girls are pranksters too, why don't we combine in a mass group of pranksters to get Maya? For what she did, I mean."

Lily sits up straight, eyes gleaming. She had not mentioned a word about loving James since she started going out with Nicholas, but deep down, she knew she could never stop loving James, even if she denied it again and again. "That's fantastic! Wow, Sirius, never knew you had a brain," she jokes.

Sirius gasps, mock-horrified. "Lily-petal! That _hurt_!"

Hilary laughs. "Deal with it, Black," she says, but using his surname in a friendly manner. She stands. "C'mon, girls, we need to plan our schedules for Christmas Day tomorrow."

x.o.x.o.x.

"Done," sighs Alice as she leans back on the pillows of the girls' sofa in the shared sitting room.

Hilary sighs as well, leaning back.

Lily sets down the quill. "Wake up at 7:30. Get dressed in prior planned outfit. Go downstairs for breakfast. Gather around tree and open presents. Spend time in the snow with the Marauders after asking Charles and Natalia to put snow. Eat lunch with hot chocolate. Plan prank with Marauders. Go back upstairs into Hilary's room to get ready for the ball. Enjoy the ball."

Hilary nods approvingly. "A perfect Christmas Day."

Alice agrees. "I'm glad we could spend it together."

Lily grins. "A far cry from sitting alone in my alley or staying at Hogwarts alone."

Athena glides into the room then, settling on Lily's shoulder. Lily strokes the bird lovingly.

"Whoa, where did you get _her_?" Alice gasps.

Hilary just looks at the bird in wonder.

Lily laughs. "Early Christmas present from Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs."

Hilary eyes the bird in envy. "So we all got an early present?"

Alice nods. "If you did as well, Hils."

Lily lowers her hand. "What did you two get?"

"I got a bracelet-necklace-earring set. It's brilliant but nowhere near as wonderful as that owl!" Hilary responds, flashing her wrist and lifting her hair to reveal matching ruby jewelries.

"I got a darling cat that I named Merry," Alice says, disappearing into her room. She returns with a gray cat with white stripes.

"This is Athena, named after the Greek goddess of wisdom," Lily announces.

x.o.x.o.x.

The next morning at exactly seven-thirty, Lily jerks awake. She grins. It is Christmas Day, and she isn't spending it at Hogwarts or in her alley. She jumps out of bed and strides over to her closet. The girls had planned an outfit that was the exact same except in color. Lily wore a dark purple one-shoulder top with a black belt looped under her chest and a black flower on the shoulder. In her ears she placed gold dangling earrings and around her left wrist she put four gold bangles. She wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of deep purple peep toe pumps. Selecting a pair of big white sunglasses, she puts them on top of her head, nestling in her red curls. Then she walks to Hilary's room.

Hilary steps out of her room wearing the same outfit as Lily (down to the last piece of jewelry) except with sky blue top and sky blue heels.

Lily grins. "Looking good, Hils."

Hilary laughs. "Same to you, Lils."

Together they wait outside Alice's room until she exits, wearing the identical outfit with a red top and red heels.

"Let's go eat breakfast," Lily declares, linking arms with both her best friends. She feels a pang, wishing Marlene was here, but then that picture of Marlene and Nicholas flashes in her mind, and the pang leaves as quickly as it had come.

x.o.x.o.x.

James and Sirius wolf-whistle as the girls enter the dining room. Alice blushes, Hilary rolls her eyes, and Lily twirls her wand threateningly.

"You three look nice," compliments Remus, after shooting his fellow Marauders a disapproving glance.

Lily smiles at him while taking her seat. "_Thank_ you, Remus. Sometimes I really wonder why you keep company like _them_."

"Oh, come off it, Lily-flower, you know you love me," James says cheekily.

"Do you feel cold, Potter?" Lily asks sweetly, after thanking the house-elf that served her breakfast.

Isabel grins and leans forward. Like her older sister and her sister's best friend, they could tell this was going to be good.

James has the decency to look baffled. "No. Potter Manor is temperature controlled."

Seeing Lily's satisfied smirk, Natalia leans forward as well.

"Then apparently hell hasn't frozen over," Lily says triumphantly.

James falters for a moment. Then he bursts out laughing with the others. "Lily-flower!" he cries, pretending to be hurt.

"I just bruised James Potter's ego!" Lily announces.

"The Nobel Peace Prize goes to Lily Evans!" jokes Charles.

Everyone stops laughing and turns to Charles blankly. Lily and Remus, however, look at him in amazement.

"How did you know what the Nobel Peace Prize is?" Remus asks curiously.

"Yeah," Charles says slowly.

Lily bursts out laughing again. "At least _one_ Potter isn't completely ignorant to the Muggle world," she says, looking pointedly at James who holds up his hands with a smile.

_Those two will get married someday, _Natalia thinks. She can tell.

x.o.x.o.x.

"PRESENTS!" Sirius yells joyously as they make their way into the living room to see presents piled under the tree. Isabel, giggling at his childish antics, runs ahead.

They sit in a semicircle around the tree while the two adult Potters stand next to the tree, tossing presents to their recipients. James got mostly Quidditch stuff, Sirius the same, Remus got mostly books and chocolate, Hilary got mostly cosmetics, Alice got mostly candy, and Lily got _a lot_ of jewelry.

x.o.x.o.x.

Everyone bundles into warm clothing and then burst into the snow. The Potters had made it snow perfectly. Laughing, Lily throws her hands out and twirls, tilting her head up to catch the still falling flakes.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Hilary yells. "GIRLS AGAINST BOYS!"

Lily stops twirling and adds, "No wands!"

The purebloods pout.

"NO exceptions," Lily says sternly. "It's more fun the Muggle way, anyway!"

And the fight begins.

x.o.x.o.x.

James and Lily hide behind a tree, watching Hilary pelt Sirius with snowballs until they both fall. And with hesitation, they kiss.

Lily turns to James, face shining. "Yes!" she whispers.

James smiles back at her. "Yes," he agrees.

Lily smiles mischievously. "Now I have to hit you." She pulls her hand from behind her back that is clutching a hard snowball and she chucks it at James, and then races away.

"Watch your back, Evans," James warns, but he is laughing.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Next chapter: planning the prank (which I won't put ANY details because I want it to be a surprise) and the ball part 1. The second ball already! Ha-ha! Again, three reviews! This should be drill! I really hope you enjoyed that chapter. Until chapter twenty-two…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	22. The Christmas Ball

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now.**

**A/N: I honestly cannot believe that this is chapter **_**twenty-two**_**. It seems surreal. Like I just started this story yesterday. But I didn't. Ha-ha! Anyway, my replies:**

**DeLiLoMaNe: What can I say, I like drama. Lol but yeah, I think I did layer it on too thickly. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: That was Sirius and Hilary! I'm so sorry if that caused any confusion, but we'll get to L/J soon…**

**thepottersheir: Thank you so much!**

**And now, chapter twenty-two! **

x.o.x.o.x.

"Okay, that's great. We're done," announces Lily, setting down her quill. As usual, she had been the recorder while the Marauders and the girls planned their revenge prank on Maya.

"Too bad Pete can't join us," Sirius muses.

Hilary bites her lip. "Maybe we can get some of his advice when we go back to Hogwarts."

"When is this taking place, anyway?" Alice asks.

"A week after our return. We should let the professors think that this is going to be a stress-free, prank-free term, and then we attack," James replies.

"If we get caught, you better not own up," Sirius says warningly to Lily, Hilary, James, and Remus. "You could lose your badges. Well, not Lily-petal or Hils, but we need you four on authority."

Remus waves off his worries. "Quit worrying, Sirius."

Lily leans forward, her eyes glittering. "So what's going on with you and Sirius, Hilary?"

Hilary blinks and flushes, while Sirius pointedly looks away.

"What?" Alice and Remus exclaim.

"During our little snowball fight, James and I caught these two kissing," Lily giggles.

"LILY!" yells Hilary.

Lily laughs. "Love you too, Hilary."

"So what _is_ going on?" Alice persists slyly.

"Nothing," Sirius answers quickly.

Watching their best friend's face, though, Lily and Alice sees Hilary's face fall for just a split second.

"Yeah, nothing," Hilary echoes. Now James can hear the disappointment in her voice, as much as she tried to hide it.

"Okay, let's go get ready," Lily declares, rising. She may have started the conversation, but Hilary looked _really_ awkward now and disappointed. She wanted to delve into this more, in _private_.

The guys look at them in awe. "It's only two! The ball starts at seven! You need _five_ hours to get ready?" cries Sirius.

"You're not girls. So just sit back," Hilary responds, and drags her best friends from the room.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Who's the best at makeup?" Hilary asks once they arrive in her large room.

Lily walks over to the middle of the room and sits on the ground. "I don't know."

Alice shrugs, perching in a moon chair. "I'm okay at applying makeup."

"I _love_ makeup, but not too much and I'm not too good at the amounts," Hilary says. "Lily?"

Lily shrugs. "I could do perfectly fine."

"Okay, so Alice can get dressed and ready first, and then I can, and finally Lily," Hilary finishes.

"Good plan," Alice agrees.

"Okay, showers. Go, Alice," orders Hilary.

Alice obliges.

x.o.x.o.x.

Alice had opted for white instead of blue. It is a slinky dress that clings to her figure and stops above her knee. On her feet are silver chunky heels. Her brown hair is twisted into an elegant bun at the top of her head. Her eyes are enhanced by mascara and eye shadow. Lipstick had been slapped across her pale lips. She looked beautiful.

Hilary had chosen to go with blue. It was a deep midnight blue and was the same length of Alice's, with a white curlicue decorating the hem. On her feet are blue flats. Her jet-black curls are left free- falling down her back. Her amazing hazel eyes sparkle under gold lids and light mascara. As her lips were already quite red, she left those alone. She too looked stunning.

Lily had chosen to wear a baby blue dress. Its top clung to her figure like Alice's, showing off every curve she had, but as it went lower, it fanned out if she twirled. On her feet are sky blue strappy heels. Her deep red waves are pulled back with a silver hair clip that had been a Christmas present. Her glittering green eyes stand out under flared eyelashes. Her lips are dusted with a pearly pink gloss. It was hard to imagine her living in that alley.

"Jewelry!" declares Hilary.

Lily waves her wand, Summoning her jewelry box that was bursting with her presents. She flips it open. "Take whatever you want."

Alice goes first, selecting carefully. She chooses diamond studs, a matching necklace, and a matching bracelet.

Hilary goes next, selecting just as carefully. She chooses sapphire studs, a matching necklace, and a matching ring.

Lily goes last. She selects pale sapphire studs, a matching necklace, a matching ring, and a matching bracelet.

"Let's hit the road, ladies," Alice says in a posh manner.

And with laughter, the three girls head downstairs, where the Marauders and Potter adults were probably waiting.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Damn," Sirius hisses.

James nods in vigorous agreement.

Remus just shakes his head at them, while Dorcas grins. Her Gryffindor friends look brilliant.

Frank nods as well.

Lily laughs. "I heard that, Sirius."

Sirius pouts. "It's true!"

Hilary grins. "What can I say? We have talent."

Alice simply giggles and strides to Frank's side.

Natalia bustles into the foyer, looking very pretty as well in a white evening gown. "Wonderful! Girls, you all look fantastic! Are you ready?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Dorcas replies.

"Yeah, Mum, we're ready," Hilary says.

Natalia nods. "CHARLES!"

Charles appears right away. "Let's get going. Floo, Portkey, or Apparate?"

"Apparation, I think," Lily says.

"Floo," argues James.

"Apparation is quicker and it won't mess up our dresses," Hilary says, siding with Lily.

"Soot is bad," agrees Dorcas.

"I think Portkey," Frank suggests.

"But Portkeys have to be Ministry-approved," Remus points out.

"One simple question and everyone blows up," mutters Charles.

Natalia rolls her eyes. "Portkey it is. And we do have it approved, Remus. Here."

She produces a bright blue tennis ball.

"Three… two… one…"

x.o.x.o.x.

They land at the same time in the Ministry, where the ballroom is already bustling. The teenagers scan the crowd eagerly to try to find some people they know.

"Minnie!" Sirius squeals in a very girly manner.

Natalia laughs as Minerva McGonagall strides over to them. "I suppose I can let it slip for today, Black, as we aren't at school," McGonagall says, eyes smiling.

"How have you been, Minerva?" Natalia questions.

"Very well, thank you, Natalia. And you?"

"Great. Having all the kids around for Christmas makes it more joyous," Natalia confesses.

"Yes, and these children do need joy," McGonagall says, surveying them sternly.

Natalia's back straightens. "Yes, I was wondering, Minerva. What happened earlier this year with my son?"

James pales alarmingly.

McGonagall looks incredulous. "He didn't tell you?"

"No, nobody says a word to me anymore."

"Potter, I think you should tell your mum."

James sighs overdramatically. "Mum, earlier this year, Maya Santiago drugged me with a potion that works sort of like the Imperius Curse. I was under her bidding and was a completely jerk to my mates and the girls. But being the clever witch she is, Lily figured it out and gave me the antidote."

Natalia looks stricken.

"It was perfectly harmless," Lily is quick to assure her.

"Except for our egos," mutters Sirius.

Hilary glares at him. "Your ego needs no more inflating," she hisses.

Charles and Natalia scold James soundly until he slinks away, ashamed.

Alice laughs. "Amazing how a seventeen-year-old could get so embarrassed by his parents."

x.o.x.o.x.

Everyone had a great night, but there were no romantic acts except for from Frank and Alice, of course. Dorcas and Remus were quite shy, but they obviously were taken with each other. Sirius and Hilary maintained their usual relationship: banter, laughter, and light insults. James and Lily acted the same way.

"You know, the Aurors were fully expecting an attack," Natalia says as the happy group gathers around the Portkey.

Little Isabel had been left with a friend of Natalia's.

"It would make sense. After all, it would be a gathering of exceptionally talented wizards and witches," Lily points out.

"You think like an Auror," compliments Charles.

"Lily's the brightest witch in our year," boasts Hilary.

Lily just snorts.

"Three… two… one…"

x.o.x.o.x.

"_Oh my Merlin_."

"Bloody _hell_!"

"_Damn_!"

"Oh gosh."

"Dear Merlin help us."

"That's just… just _vile_!"

Potter Manor was good as destroyed. Half the ceiling had caved in. Rubble was scattered in every room. Furniture was demolished. It looked a right wreck.

"Oh Merlin," gasps Natalia.

"Mum, it'll be okay," James says, walking over to console his mother.

"ISABEL! Where is my baby girl?" Natalia shrieks hysterically.

"Mum, it's okay. We left Izzy with your friend Greta, remember?" Hilary says gently, also treading the debris to get to her mother.

"But the manor," she gasps.

"Dear, have you forgotten? We're Potters. We have many properties scattered across the globe," comforts Charles.

The others turn awkwardly from the family scene. Lily feels a tug at her heart, but she lets it go. She would never be part of that type of scene again.

"Um, Mr. Potter…"

Charles turns from his wife. "Yes, Frank?"

Frank points to a scroll of parchment not far away. It was nestled deep inside the rubble, but still visible.

Curiously, Charles walks over.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Well, what is it? I'm afraid you'll have to leave three reviews (at least a total of 65) before you can find out! I am also thinking of starting a Reading Harry Potter fic, but I'm not sure. I love writing, and it would keep me busy if I had more than one story going at once. But we'll see. So leave reviews, and maybe you can find out! Until chapter twenty-three…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	23. Back to Hogwarts Early

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I was hit by writer's block. Sorry for the late(r) update! **

**iluvhedwing4ever: Got to wait for two more reviews! :D And THANK YOU so much, reviews mean SO MUCH to me!**

**OliWest: Ha-ha I write to please. ;) I feel bad too, but my characters are real to me. Lol! Thank you! I know, I'm so glad that I got a positive response. I need one more review, actually. :D**

**Neogirl31: Calling me a Muggle won't help, dear. Lol!**

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: Don't feel stupid. But we'll get around to that later. Ha-ha I aim to please. ;)**

**Here's chapter twenty-three!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Charles unrolls the scroll and scans it. He pales. "Here," he says, tossing the scroll to James.

James straightens and walks over to his friends.

Everyone gasps at the first look. The ink looks like blood, but upon a closer look, it's just red ink.

_Potters-_

_You filthy blood traitors! You must know that you have to agree with the Dark Lord, or else we, his most faithful servants, shall go out and destroy all that connects with you. Consider yourselves lucky that we were unfortunately ignorant about the Ministry Ball; we were worried about the wellbeing of our wonderful master. Be grateful we did not come. But right now we are out hunting your precious little girl: Isabel Potter. As you can see, we have completely destroyed your home. Take that as punishment, and more shall be coming your way if you are not careful._

_-Your Enemies_

"Oh Merlin," sighs Dorcas.

Natalia gathers herself back together and straightens. "I want you eight to go to your rooms (Frank to Alice's, Dorcas to Remus') and pack your trunks. Gather as much of your belongings as possible, and repair as many as possible. Have your wand out at all times to make sure that you are armed against any lingering attackers. Be back down here in ten minutes. Using magic, that should be plenty of time. Charles, you stay here at the manor and supervise the packing. I'll go get Izzy and thank Greta."

The teenagers and her husband obey immediately, and Natalia turns on the spot.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily stands in the middle of her wrecked guest room. Thankfully, she had learned, since going to live in the alley, to put a protection charm on every single one of her possessions, so none of them were destroyed. After all, Charms was her second best subject. Waving her wand, her things pack themselves neatly into her trunk.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," she whispers, levitating the trunk. With one last look at the most fancy room she had ever inhabited, she walks back downstairs.

x.o.x.o.x.

Hilary and Alice had taken Lily's advice for the charm, but of course theirs weren't as strong. Some of their stuff was ruined, but with a quick _Reparo_, they were fixed. So the four girls (Dorcas had left Remus) waited in the destroyed foyer for the Marauders and Frank, who had gone to assist.

Hilary sighs, looking around. "My childhood home is destroyed."

Lily goes over and hugs Hilary. "I understand. But you'll get through this. We're all here to help you."

Alice gets a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "Especially Sirius…"

Hilary cracks a smile and hits Alice playfully on the arm. "Alice!"

The guys return with Charles.

"I've talked to Professor Dumbledore. You are going to Hogwarts. Natalia, Isabel, and I are going to France to Potter Manor there," Charles tells them.

"How are we getting there?" James inquires.

"Portkey. Directly into Dumbledore's office."

Charles produces a broken picture frame, no doubt the work of the Death Eaters.

"Take care, all of you. It was a pleasure meeting the ones I hadn't before. Be careful this term. Enjoy it. James, Hils, we'll be here for your graduation. Try keeping the letters to a minimum. Goodbye. Three… two… one…"

x.o.x.o.x.

The eight students stumble into Hogwarts. Dumbledore is waiting.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Potter, I am terribly sorry for the destruction of Potter Manor," Dumbledore says softly.

Hilary manages a smile. "It is alright, Professor."

"Thank you for allowing us to return early, sir," adds James.

"Of course. My students' safety is first my mind," Dumbledore replies. "You will be getting off to your dormitories now?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you again, sir," Lily says.

"You are very welcome, Miss Evans."

Lily leads the way out.

x.o.x.o.x.

The others go back to Gryffindor Tower while Lily and James head for the Head Common Room. The night slips by uneventfully, but none of them can sleep. Morning creeps up on them, and all eight of the people from the night before are wide awake.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Lily glances up. An owl, carrying the _Daily Prophet_, is at the window. Her gaze slides to James, who shrugs and stands, walking over. He pets and pays the owl after grabbing the newspaper. His eyes glide over the paper and he pales. Walking over, he silently tosses the paper to Lily.

**DEATH EATER ATTACKS ON MINISTRY OFFICIALS' HOMES**

_Last night was the seventy-second annual Ministry Christmas Ball, attended by a wide range of talented and high-ranking Ministry officials. Many of the best Aurors were expecting a large attack, but they were wrong. However, when they returned home, they found their homes completely destroyed. One of the greatest losses was for Mr. and Mrs. Charles Potter, who have three children. Half the roof caved in and they have evacuated to a secret place. Many others were at loss for words and a home. The Ministry has put up several shelters for such people until they can find a new home. Several lives were also lost, and notes were left at each location. They looked to be written in blood, but it was truly red ink. Our thoughts go with you, and the best of luck._

Lily, outraged, throws the paper onto the ground. "People are _rendered homeless_, and all they say is _our thoughts go with you_?"

"The Ministry is full of nutters," mutters James.

"That's for sure," Lily says darkly. "Wanting to make people believe that _they_ are always right. Do they _want_ a revolution or something?"

James shakes his head. "They know that it won't happen. We're already fighting one war; we don't need another to worry about."

Lily nods slowly. "Good point." She gets up. "Breakfast in the Great Hall or just here?"

James shrugs. "I think here would be good. I don't feel like facing anyone just yet."

Lily smiles softly. "I know exactly how you feel. I'll take the passageway to the kitchens and get breakfast. Be glad your parents are alive and well."

She disappears down the passage, leaving James, who stares after her.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Couldn't we just skip breakfast?" whines Hilary, her eyes heavy.

"Good plan, actually. I just couldn't face the school. Maybe one of us could go to the kitchens," suggests Remus, staring out the window.

Alice stands. "I'll go. Be right back."

x.o.x.o.x.

The portrait from the Head Common Room swings open at the same time the one from the public corridors does. Lily glances over curiously, and then cries, "Allie!"

She rushes over and embraces her best friend.

Alice hugs her back. "How was your night?"

Lily pulls back and bites her lip. "Terrible. James and I just sat there in awkward silence for the whole time."

Alice nods. "Yeah, we were like that too. The Gryffindor common room wasn't empty at any time last night."

Lily smiles sadly and calls, "Alda?"

One of the house-elves scurries over. In her time at Hogwarts, Lily had especially warmed to this elf.

"What can Alda do for Miss Lily and Miss Alice, Miss?" Alda squeaks eagerly.

"Could we have a spot of breakfast, please, Alda? I'd like two servings and Alice would like… five servings."

"Of course, Miss Lily, Alda will be pleased to get breakfast for Misses! Do Miss Lily have any specific orders?" Alda asks.

Lily glances at Alice. "For my five servings, I just want scrambled eggs and sausage, please, Alda."

"Right away, Miss Alice! And what can Alda do for you, Miss Lily?"

Lily pauses. "For one of my servings, I would like two sunny-side up eggs, three slices of toast, a jar of strawberry jam, and four sausages please, Alda. For my second serving, please put three scrambled eggs, two sausages, a slice of toast, marmalade, and two slices of garlic bread. Thank you!"

Alda makes mental note of the seven servings. "Drinks, Miss Lily and Miss Alice?"

"Five orange juices, please, Alda," Alice says, smiling.

"One tall glass of pumpkin juice and one tall glass of apple juice please, Alda."

"Alda will be right back, Misses!" squeaks Alda, scurrying away.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily carries the plates perfectly down the passageway after bidding Alice goodbye. She kicks the door open with her foot.

"Breakfast," she sings.

James looks up. His head had been in his hands. "Thanks, Evans."

Lily raises an eyebrow while setting his plate in front of him. "Back to the good old surnames, are we?"

James shrugs. "Sorry, Lily."

Lily smiles softly. "It's okay. I was just teasing."

James stares at his plate. "How in Merlin did you know my favorite breakfast foods?"

Lily laughs. "I _observe_, James."

James shrugs, smiling, and digs in.

Lily doesn't touch her food. "You know, James, whenever you need someone to talk to, you can always come to me."

A miracle happened. James Potter _stopped eating_. Lily gapes.

"What?" James asks.

"You just _stopped eating_!" Lily gasps.

James shrugs. "About your offer…" He stops.

"Yes…?" Lily prompts.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate it. Especially coming from you…"

Lily shifts uncomfortably. "That's what friends are for," she answers quietly.

"Then I am glad that I am able to call you a friend."

At this, Lily smiles widely and begins eating.

x.o.x.o.x.

James, wearing his Quidditch robes, rounds the corner.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't _Potter_," sneers an oily voice.

James doesn't turn. He continues walking.

"Too afraid to fight alone, Potter?" Severus Snape smirks.

James ignores him and continues walking.

"So… so _cowardly_ of you," Snape sneers.

James halts, but doesn't make a move to retrieve his wand or turn around. "We Gryffindors are known for our bravery, courage, and nerve. You Slytherins, however, would do anything to get your way." He pauses. "As Lord Voldemort has shown countless times."

Severus raises his wand. "How _cowardly_ of you to mention that, Potter. Just stalling for time, aren't you? Well, your mates aren't going to come save you. After all, they don't _care_ about _you_. Just your _money_."

James whips around angrily, but Snape is too fast.

"_Sectumsempra_!" he yells, and traces his wand in wild paths, reaching for any place he could reach.

James's hand slackens on the broom, and it falls with a thud as its owner collapses on the ground, blood seeping from his wounds and staining his uniform.

Severus Snape looks coldly down at him, and makes to walk away.

"Stop."

Only that voice would ever make his stop in his tracks. Lily Evans had arrived at the scene.

"I was waiting behind that pillar the _whole time_, Snape, and I saw that James made no move to hex, curse, or jinx you." Then she bursts into tears, the tears streaming from her beautiful green eyes and she falls. She falls to her knees next to James and whips out her wand. She sobs uncontrollably as she tries to heal his wounds, but she stops. She is too scared that she would fatally wound him.

"You're _falling for him_, Lily! You _swore_ up and down that you would _never_ go out with Potter! And here you are, crying over his dying body! Come join the Dark Lord with me, Lily, and we can both be safe from the evil approaching. Come join so that we can live a united, happy life together. _Please_, Lily," begs Snape.

Lily ignores him, using her wand to write a message in thin air. Then it whooshes away. Seconds later, Sirius arrives on the scene with Remus. They growl at the sight of Snape, and then gasp as they rush to their best mate's body. Lily moves aside and rises unsteadily.

"I swore that when he was an arrogant, immature, spoiled prat, Snape. Why in the name of Merlin's left sock would I _join Voldemort_? He and his _Death Eaters_" – she spits the name with contempt – "are responsible for hundreds, if not _thousands_ of _innocent_ deaths each and every week! I would rather _die_ than leave the side that is fighting for what is right. I don't _love_ you, Severus. I never did. I never did in a way more than friendship, but you ruined that, didn't you?" Lily glares at him straight in the eye. Black to green. And then she breaks the contact, turning back to the Marauders. "Is he okay?"

Both Sirius and Remus are pale. "We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey _now_, but we're too afraid to move him," Remus explains weakly.

Lily writes again in thin air with her wand, and Professor McGonagall comes quickly. Snape had disappeared, but no one paid it mind.

"Oh Merlin. What _happened_ to Mr. Potter?" gasps McGonagall.

"I think explanations for _later_, Professor, and the hospital wing _now_," Lily says frantically.

McGonagall nods feverishly and conjures a stretcher. She levitates the Head Boy and Quidditch Captain onto it gently and carefully.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily bites her nails, a habit she had never had before. Sirius paces back and forth, gazing at the ceiling. Remus sits stone still on the ground, head in between his knees.

Madam Pomfrey enters the corridor. Lily pulls her nails out. Sirius freezes. Remus jumps up.

"Mr. Potter is in grave condition."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Oh my Merlin! Snape! 3 reviews as usual (total of 70)! Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed that! Too much drama? Until chapter twenty-four…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	24. Hospital Wing and Snape

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**A/N: Hey!**

**millie da meelster: Thank you so much! And yes, I was rethinking that. I think I will stop that soon. Thank you for telling me your thoughts!**

**OliWest: I think you were second, but that may just be the order the email came in. Lol! And as I said before, I think I'll stop the certain number of reviews. Thank you, that means so much to me! No problem. :D**

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: Ha-ha I wouldn't dream of it! After all, the story IS about Lily and James. Lol! No, there wasn't! And thank you! Maybe this will deliver more happy moments. :D**

**twilightstargazer: Thank you for both the praise and the constructive criticism! I will definitely try!**

**iluvHedwing4ever: We'll see. ;) Thank you so much!**

**Neogirl31: Haha alright. :D**

**Weegie-Queegie: Yes I do. :D No, I'm not. I truly had no idea how to do this one! I'm sorry for the wait!**

**m1347: Thank you! James has a twin…?**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily's eyes glaze over. Sirius pales. Remus collapses back onto the ground.

"There is a very good chance he will not survive. We are calling in his parents, Charles and Natalia Potter, to let them analyze their son's condition. I think you should let his sister and Miss Prewett and Mr. Longbottom know," Madam Pomfrey says. Her voice lowers to a gentler tone. "I am sorry. I will try to the best of my abilities to save the Head Boy."

"Thank you," whispers Lily.

Madam Pomfrey gives a sympathetic nod and disappears back into the wing.

"HE CAN'T DIE!" yells Sirius, as if trying to get out all the frustration.

His voice echoes in the empty corridor. Portraits stir and glare at him.

Sirius glares right back. "My _best friend_ could be _dying_! I don't give a damn about how loud I am!"

He falls onto the ground beside Remus.

Lily doesn't allow herself tears. She hadn't cried since she'd cried over her parents' dead bodies. "I'll go let them know."

She disappears around the corner. She isn't crying, but the tears blocked up inside are worse than streaming down her face. Suddenly, all those feelings for James returns. Now she faced the terrible task of telling the victim's _twin sister_.

x.o.x.o.x.

"WHAT?" Hilary screams.

Lily stares at the bedspread. "Snape attacked your twin brother and asked me to join the Dark Side so I could live a 'happy, united' life with him," she replies almost inaudibly.

Alice throws the glass she was holding onto the ground, feeling good as it broke into many pieces. "Did you agree?"

Lily stands abruptly. "Those _people_ killed my _parents_. They stripped me of a happy, stable home. They killed my mentors. They are responsible for hundreds or even _thousands_ of innocent deaths. They are stripping young children or happy, stable homes. Why in hell would I ever join _them_?"

"You and Snape shared a bond we could never understand," Hilary adds tentatively. She stands. "Oh, screw it. I'm going to see my brother!" She runs out, stumbling in her haste.

Lily averts her eyes from Alice. "He was the one who told me that I was a witch. He even told me how Slytherin was the best house, and how I'd better be in it." She pauses, and shares a flashback with Alice.

_Flashback_

_The terrified first years of 1971 huddle around the three-legged stool that held the Sorting Hat that had just finished its song. McGonagall begins calling out names, until finally, Sirius gets called up._

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Looking immensely pleased, Sirius hurries off._

"_Evans, Lily."_

_Eleven-year-old Lily freezes, scared._

_Severus Snape smiles at her reassuringly. "You'll be fine, Lily! You're perfect Slytherin material!"_

_Lily smiles wanly in return and climbs to the stool cautiously. She slips it over her head._

"_Your friend wants you in Slytherin, yes? Why, you are nowhere near Slytherin material. You are, through and through, a GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Lily pulls off the hat, having mixed emotions. She was thrilled to be in Gryffindor, but it was different from Severus's descriptions._

_She tosses a furtive glance to Severus, who looks forlorn and bitter. If only he would be in Gryffindor as well…_

_Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew join the Gryffindor table._

"_Potter, Hilary!"_

_The hat barely touched a jet-black hair on the head of Hilary Potter when it shrieked, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Potter, James!"_

_It was the mean, arrogant boy from the train!_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"_Snape, Severus!"_

_There was no pause at all. "SLYTHERIN!"_

_End Flashback_

"But he's a _Death Eater_, Lily! Let go of your childhood and see that we are in the middle of a _war_! I don't mean to be bitter or rude, but it's true! He went against your wishes completely! He's interested in Dark Magic, and is serving the man that is killing hundreds of people!" Alice says fiercely.

Lily nods shortly. "I know… but your childhood years are the foundation, you know. It builds up to your teenage years, and then your adult years. So it's quite important."

"Yes, but would it be a good idea to associate yourself with a Death Eater?" Alice reasons.

Lily sighs. "No."

Alice sees her face and scoots over, slipping an arm around her. "I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't mean to sound so rude or fierce."

Lily nods and smiles. "You aren't a rude person, Alice."

And the young women sit there together, minds racing.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily doesn't say anything during dinner that night. She doesn't eat, talk, or blink even. She stares straight ahead, until Hilary explodes, "Does anyone want to come curse Snape with me?"

"Yes!" Sirius and Remus and Peter chime automatically.

"Er…" Alice stutters.

"Um…" Frank adds.

Lily sits stone-still, still not saying anything.

"Is she okay?" Hilary asks in a hushed voice.

"I can hear you." Lily's voice is not much more than a whisper.

All eyes turn to her.

"It would not be a good idea to curse Snape, not with the whole faculty watching, including I, the Head Girl, and multiple prefects. Of course, _I_ wouldn't do anything to stop the cursing, but the professors probably would."

Hilary stops. She sits back down. "Okay."

The meal resumes.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily pulls on her cloak and steps into the corridor. It was her weekly patrol time, and she felt lonely without James there to crack jokes and whatnot. Three corridors are empty and in order. She begins patrolling the fourth.

"Lily."

Lily whips around, her wand out.

"Stop," begs Severus.

Lily's eyes narrow. "You killed James!"

Severus keeps a steady face. "Potter is dead?"

"Good as!" Lily spits fiercely.

"The same spitfire as always," Severus observes fondly.

"Do _not_ speak of me in a _fond_ manner!" snaps Lily.

"Lily, please, I-"

"Want to apologize?" Lily laughs sarcastically. "Just like you wanted to when you called me a Mudblood?"

Severus flinches. Lily ignores it.

"Both you and I know that it will not be genuine in any sense. I want to curse you right now, and if I weren't on patrol, I'd gladly risk detention for it," growls Lily.

"Suspension?"

"Gladly."

"All for _Potter_?" Snape spits the name.

Lily glares. "Yes. All for my love."

"_Love_? I doubt Potter knows what that is," Snape snorts. He becomes serious again. "Lily, please join the Dark Lord's ranks! _Please_! If you value your life, which I do, please just join! It will be worth it! Completely and utterly worth it! We can get you away from those _Marauders_ and those two _witches_! Please! We can get married and have beautiful children!"

Lily had turned and began her walk away. She stops and revolves slowly on her heel. Then she begins responding to his points in order. "Yes, he does. He's loved me since first year and we met him on the train. As we were leaving, I heard him say that he would marry me someday. I told you, I'd rather _die_ than go to the Dark Side! And how will it be worth it? I get life in prison; I can't see happy children running around in a carefree manner! I don't _want_ to get away from the Marauders and my best friends! The Marauders are charming and funny and _wonderful_, loyal friends. And I could never leave Hilary and Alice! Why in _hell_ would I want to marry _you_? _Your_ children beautiful?" Lily snorts. She storms off.

x.o.x.o.x.

Late that night, Lily stands by James's bedside. He is in a coma and is pale white. Lily still doesn't cry. She stares blankly at him. Completely blankly. Blankly staring at the love of her life, who could be dying at that very moment. He didn't even _try_ to hex Snape! The hospital wing is dark. Madam Pomfrey was in her office, waiting for the Potters' arrival.

_Knock, knock_.

Madam Pomfrey hurries out of her office, throwing a quick glance at where Lily is standing stock-still, and swings open the wing doors. In burst elegant Natalia and composed Charles, both completely untangled.

"Oh my baby boy!" wails Natalia, running over. "Just after the manor, too!"

Lily steps back, watching from afar. Madam Pomfrey retreats to her office after speaking with Charles.

Moments later, Natalia looks up from her crying, noticing Lily for the first time. "Lily, dear, why are you here?"

"Because I love your son," Lily says quietly.

Charles has hints of tears in his blue eyes as well. "I always knew that. He's a lucky young man, then."

Lily smiles softly and sadly.

Natalia's eyes, which are so like her son's, look depressed. "If he makes it."

"He will." Lily's voice is fierce. "He _will_ make it, because he is James Potter. He'll get through this. He'll survive."

Natalia and Charles both smile wanly. "Thank you, Lily," Natalia whispers. "He's in good hands."

Lily smiles again, in the same way. "And I thank _you_, for giving me two of the most important people in my life: James and Hilary Potter. I would honestly be lost without those two. I love them both, in different ways, more than life itself. And I have you to thank for that."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Well? Liked? I hope so! Until chapter twenty-five…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	25. Awakening and Lily's Birthday

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: I hope you know the deal by now.**

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry about the late update… :/**

**Temy the Bloodedge: Ha-ha I **_**LOVED**_** that review! Very entertaining to read, and thank you!**

**m1347: Thanks! And I know, I kind of blanked while I was responding! I'm sorry!**

**iluvhedwing4ever: We shall see ;). Thank you!**

**twilightstargazer: Thank you so much!**

**And here is chapter twenty-five!**

x.o.x.o.x.

January is almost over. It is the twenty-eighth. Since that first day back, which was on the twenty-sixth day of December (Boxing Day), James had been cursed. A month and two days later, he was still in a coma. Madam Pomfrey was very worried; Dumbledore was researching to the best of his ability, and the Potters (minus Isabel) were still at Hogwarts at both Dumbledore's insistence and their worry.

x.o.x.o.x.

"C'mon, Lily, your birthday is in _two days_! Be happy!" urges Dorcas. Since the Christmas Ministry Ball, she had become closer to the other girls.

Lily just shrugs sullenly and Hilary also stays silent, which is unusual.

Alice looks between them and shakes her head at Dorcas. "They-"

She cuts off abruptly as Marlene enters the Gryffindor common room. She sees the group of girls looking at her from the fireplace, and she ducks her head, walking past.

Alice lowers her voice. "I heard that she and Dwyer are still dating."

Everyone swivels their head to look at Lily.

Lily shrugs emotionlessly. "Who cares? I'm higher than them."

Hilary smiles sadly. "James told you that, didn't he?"

Lily nods slowly. "He was the one who got me through that. And he did so many terrible things to me while drugged. He's done two incredible things though. One, he comforted me in my time of need, and then he… he didn't even pull out his wand to curse or do anything to Snape. Snape was the one who launched that attack."

Hilary looks at her. "I'm so lucky to have so many amazing people in my life. You, James, Alice, Dorcas, Sirius, and Remus. I just realized that to the full extent when James got cursed. I can't imagine life without him. He's just been there for me through everything, except for the time when he was drugged of course." She pauses. "But seeing how he has changed…"

"And matured," contributes Lily.

Dorcas looks thoughtful. "I don't really _know_ him, but he _has_ changed and matured. In his first and second years he really just played harmless pranks and such that were truly obnoxious and immature and childish. In his third, fourth, and fifth years he earned a _huge_ reputation as a playboy with the biggest imaginable crush on Lily here." Hilary and Alice let out small giggles while Lily rolls her eyes. "Then in his sixth year he kind of settled down, focusing more on his education and things, but was still the notorious prankster like the Marauder he is. He still jinxed Snape, and threw in the occasional hex, but that's pretty much it. Then this year he changed so much while under that potion, it seemed uncanny."

Alice seems to know where this is going. "But after her came out from under that influence, he sobered even more. He hasn't gone on a single date since his last one, which was under the influence of the potion, with Maya. He hasn't hexed or jinxed any student. No pranks have been coming from the group of Marauders."

Lily's green eyes glint. "You know what would be the perfect birthday gift?"

The three young women look at her.

"Besides James waking up, of course. Well, the pranks we never pulled on Maya," Lily says.

Hilary shrugs. "Personally, I think we should wait until James wakes up."

Lily tilts her head to the right. "I have the strangest feeling that James just woke."

x.o.x.o.x.

Vision is blurred. Nose is flared. Ears pick up no sound. Mouth is dry. Cool sheets. James Potter bolts upright in his bed, flailing his arms. His arms hit a vase on the table, and it falls to the ground, smashing into hundreds of pieces. Hearing the crash, Madam Pomfrey hurries from her office, eyes wide.

"Mr. Potter!" she exclaims, rushing to his side.

"What happened, Madam Pomfrey? Why am I in the hospital wing?" James asks. But as he asks that, the memory comes back to him, and as Madam Pomfrey explains, he remembers.

"Someone cursed you. Badly. With an unknown spell. And you were out for a month and two days," Madam Pomfrey says. She hesitates. "Do you know who?"

James unintentionally ignores the question. He focuses on the month and two days part. "A _month_ and two _days_?"

"Yes. You had all of us extremely worried. Your parents are here."

"And Isabel?"

"I'm not su-"

Madam Pomfrey is cut off by the doors flying open, revealing a frantic redhead. Her green eyes widen and her eyebrows shoot up.

"Lily!" James exclaims.

Lily rushes into the hospital wing. "You're awake!"

Madam Pomfrey steps hastily between her and the bed. "Mr. Potter needs rest, Miss Evans."

Lily looks helplessly at James, who has a wide, goofy grin spread across his face. "Can I do anything?"

"Go alert his family members and friends of his awakening."

Lily nods and rushes out.

x.o.x.o.x.

"JAMIE!" a sobbing Mrs. Natalia Potter shrieks as she runs into the hospital wing.

Her son rises onto his feet and grins at his mother. "Hey Mum."

Natalia shakes her head as she clutches him tightly. "Don't _ever_ scare me like that again, hear me?"

James nods, still with a wide grin stretched across his face. It diminishes slightly as he asks, "Where is Izzy?"

Charles steps forward and hugs his son. "James, you gave us quite the scare. We've been here for a day plus a month. Izzy has been staying with your mother's friend in New Zealand, Gwen. She's perfectly alright."

Hilary comes forth next, her eyes brimming. "Jamie!" she cries, throwing herself into James's arms.

James hugs her tightly.

"You scared me _so much_! Don't you _dare_ ever go get hurt like that again!" admonishes Hilary, thudding at his chest helplessly.

James shakes his head, his hazel eyes brimming as well. "Never again, Hils. I'm sorry. For everything."

Hilary also shakes her head, and the twins hug for a moment more.

Everyone else goes to greet James, and finally Lily steps up. Her eyes, like the twins', are tearing. "Thank Merlin you're alright, James."

James smiles. "Thank you for coming, Lily."

Lily shakes her head, sending her hair flying. "I don't know why I came at that time. I just felt a pull that felt like you had woken up. I think Hilary felt it too."

James looks confused. He begins his question as the others clear out. "But Hils and I are twins. Why could you feel it?"

Lily shrugs, her face thoughtful. "James… do you remember that I told you that I loved you?"

James gapes. "No."

Lily groans. _An effect of the potion. Only Maya's love declaration could get stuck in his mind_, she thinks. Her emerald eyes are full of emotion. "I said that to you at least once while you were under the influence of that potion. And I still stand by it. _I love you, James Potter_."

James grins. "I have since I first witnessed your temper, and even more when I delved deeper into your personality and heart. You are a beautiful person, Lily Evans, in and out." He stops. "But where do we go from here?"

"Let's just be friends, and see how that goes," Lily suggests.

James nods slowly. "Friends?"

Lily nods. "Friends."

x.o.x.o.x.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY-FLOWER!"

Lily Evans wakes up on her eighteenth birthday to find one of her dearest friends standing in her doorway and screaming.

Lily grins, laughing. She rises. "Thanks, James."

James smiles happily. "Eighteen, huh? Big birthday!"

Lily shrugs. "Yeah, but in the Muggle world I would be coming of age today."

"You're already of age," grins James.

Lily laughs. "Something good about the Wizarding world: we come of age earlier. Can you get out so I can change?"

James winks. "But Li-ly! I want to stay!"

Lily giggles. "_Out_, James."

James pouts but leaves.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily enters the Head Common Room to find the Marauders, Frank, and her two best friends and Dorcas waiting by the fire, each holding a gift. Except James. Lily notices this and wonders, but grins, pushing the thoughts away.

"HAPPY EIGHTEENTH!" everyone choruses.

Lily's grin grows. "Thank you so much, guys!"

Hilary bounds forward first. "Be glad you don't have classes today!"

It was indeed Saturday, so there were no classes in session.

Lily nods, smiling as she hugs her sister in every way but blood.

Hilary holds out the present.

Lily takes it. "Thanks." She unwraps it. A gasp escapes from her mouth. "_Merlin_, Hilary!"

Hilary smiles happily. "Like it?"

Lily pulls out a pair of red peep-toe stilettos that were velvet. "How _much_ did this cost?"

Hilary waves it off. "Don't _worry_, Lily!"

Lily shrugs. "Okay, but thank you _so much_, Hilary!"

Hilary smiles, stepping back. "No problem."

Alice skips forward next. "Here!"

Taking the box, Lily tears off the paper. Inside is a Wizarding photo album, filled with pictures from their first year up until this year. Pictures Lily didn't even know had been taken.

"Every time something really good happens, or even something worth photographing, this album just takes the picture and stores it away," Alice explains.

Lily grins. "Thanks so much, Allie! Such a good piece of magic!"

Dorcas walks forward next. She smiles apologetically. "I don't know you too well yet, Lily, so I just hope you like your present."

Lily smiles kindly. "Of course I will, Dorcas. It's the thought that counts."

Dorcas grins and hands it over.

"I _love_ this series, Dorcas! How'd you know?" Lily exclaims after removing her favorite Muggle book series from the box.

Dorcas shrugs bashfully and steps back.

From the three Marauders and Frank Lily received a good deal of candy, for which she was grateful. On her… er, time of month, she needed sweets. A _lot_ of them.

x.o.x.o.x.

The Head Boy is heading back to the common room when he hears crying. He steals a glance at the Astronomy Tower steps. He would recognize those tears anywhere. Making up his mind on the spot, he sprints up the steps.

Sure enough, he is greeted by a head of deep red hair. That head was bent over, and was crying. Sobbing, even.

James steps forward. "Lily…"

Lily scrambles up, trying to wipe off her tears. "Hey James."

James shakes his head, walking forward to put an arm around the girl he loved. "Lily… it's your eighteenth birthday. Don't cry, please."

At these words, Lily breaks down again. "That's just why I'm crying, James! My parents should be here on Earth to welcome me into adulthood in their world, but because of Lord Voldemort, that _crap_, they aren't!"

James allows Lily to cry in silence for a few moments more. Then he begins to rub her back comfortingly. "It's perfectly alright to grieve and feel sad, Lily, but think. Would your mum and dad want you to feel terrible and cry on the day of your eighteenth birthday? Eighteen years ago today, you were brought into this world. And your parents loved you unconditionally. Their love still happens, Lily, even if they cease to exist on our world. Please be happy!"

Lily sighs. "Sometimes I wonder if that day eighteen years ago shouldn't have happened."

Shocked, James argues, "But the world is such a better place with Lily Evans in it! You charmed the whole school. You're Head Girl. You've defied Death Eaters twice. And _my_ life wouldn't be complete without you."

Lily, who had been about to protest, freezes. She revolves on the spot to face James instead of the starry sky. "James… I love you."

James hesitates, and then steps forward, laying his forehead on Lily's. For the first time, their lips meet.

Once James breaks away, he keeps his forehead on hers and whispers, "I love you too, Lily Evans."

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Whew, there's twenty-five done! I think maybe ten or fifteen more to go. I could have thirty-five chapters or even forty. What did you think of that? I hope you liked it! And then later we can discuss a sequel lol! Until chapter twenty-six…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	26. The Date

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey! I'm having creative spurts right now, lol! I can't WAIT to start the sequel, but I need to finish this first. ;)**

**Eclare LJ and Percabeeth: Thank you!**

**E. Katherine Valentine: Yes, third person.**

**Temy and the Bloodedge: Haha again very entertaining!**

**And here is chapter twenty-six!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily grins as she hears James say that he loves her. She pulls away and sits back down, staring at the sky. It is a clear night, with thousands of stars scattered across the dark backdrop.

"So where are we now?" James questions, playing with a curl.

Grinning cheekily, Lily responds, "On the top of the Astronomy Tower."

James rolls his eyes, but he is smiling. "Lily…"

Lily nods and turns to face him seriously. "Well… I don't know."

Mind racing, James turns to face her fully. "For the very last time I ask you this… will you be my girlfriend, Lily Evans?"

A smile breaks out on Lily's lips. "Yes, James." Her voice is soft but strong.

Grinning widely, James captures her lips again with his own.

"This is a fabulous eighteenth birthday," muses Lily.

James smiles tenderly at her. "Why is that?"

"Well, I walked in on Hilary and Sirius snogging earlier. They are officially a couple."

James makes a face.

Lily notices. "James! Be happy for her!"

James shrugs. "I am. I'm thrilled for her. She hasn't had a proper boyfriend since beginning of sixth year. But I'm worried."

Lily tilts her head curiously. "Why? And she has good reason not to trust anyone to be her boyfriend. If Sirius has earned her trust that way, then he must be a miracle worker."

"I'm worried because Sirius has a greater playboy rep than I ever held, and only yesterday I found him close to shagging a girl. He's gotten worse since Marlene cheated on him with Dwyer. I don't want to see my little sister hurt," confesses James.

Lily looks thoughtful. "Sirius may be daft, but he isn't _that_ daft. He can see things, you know. He knows how much it hurts to be cheated on, and he also knows that Hilary has been cheated on before. He should know that he shouldn't make that mistake. Hilary is a wonderful young woman, and anyone who cheats on her is a brainless idiot." She pauses. "And Hilary was born on the same day as you were, James."

James nods slowly. "I guess you're right. And so? She's still my little sister!"

Lily laughs. "Believe what you need to believe to feel like a big person, James."

x.o.x.o.x.

Dorcas squeals. "Lily, I love your birthday!"

Lily laughs. "Why is that, Dorcas?"

"Well, each of us got proper boyfriends today!" Dorcas reminds her.

Hilary nods. "She's right. Your birthday is like a magical day or something."

"Probably because of the beautiful person born on it," jokes Alice.

Lily giggles. "So you and Remus are official now?"

Dorcas nods happily. "He's such a sweet bloke."

"And smart," chimes Hilary.

Dorcas mock-glares at her. "Don't hit on my boyfriend, Potter!"

Hilary laughs. "Wouldn't dream of it, Meadows."

"And you forgave Frank?" Lily asks Alice.

Alice also nods giddily. "He was so sweet in asking me to forgive him; I saw how irrational I was being. It was months ago and he hasn't done it again."

"And Sirius and I are an official couple!" declares Hilary.

"About time. That sexual tension was building up," teases Dorcas.

"Same with Lily and James! Two girls went from hating their potential husbands to loving them!" Alice sighs dramatically.

Hilary says sharply, "I wouldn't go that far just yet."

"I wouldn't go for the husband part. Just the loving part," adds Lily.

"Mark my words, one day, you'll be Lily Potter, and you'll be Hilary Black," Dorcas says, pointing a hairbrush sternly at them.

"Yes, Madam Hairbrush," Lily says solemnly. And then she bursts into laughter.

Everyone joins her, and then sobers again.

"You'll be Alice Longbottom someday," murmurs Hilary.

"And you'll be Dorcas Lupin," Lily adds, pointing to Dorcas.

Dorcas' eyes gleam. "I hope so!"

"Remus is moony over you," jokes Alice.

One glance to a fellow friend has the group laughing again.

x.o.x.o.x.

"So the Evans girl and the Potter boy are together?" sneers the high, cold voice of Lord Voldemort.

Severus Snape nods tersely. "Yes, my Lord."

"Is this true, Wormtail?" snaps Voldemort, his red eyes in the slits darting to the cowering seventeen-year-old boy.

Peter Pettigrew nods meekly. "They came into the common room jubilant, my Lord."

Voldemort lets out a scream of frustration. "I told you to keep them apart! You have failed me!"

"Please, my Lord, I tried. I tried to force the Evans girl to our side!" protests Snape.

"Silence!"

As always, the two young Death Eaters fall silent.

"Better. Try or not, Severus, you have failed me, and you shall both be punished most severely. And then we shall launch attack on the Evans girl and the Potter boy. Best throw in the Black boy and the Potter girl, too. Perhaps the Lupin werewolf and the Meadows girl for good measure." And Lord Voldemort laughs mirthlessly. His laugh is cold and chilling.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lily?"

Lily glances up from one of the books Dorcas had gotten for her for her birthday. "James."

"Will… will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" James asks, smiling shyly.

Lily's face splits into a grin. "Most definitely! Thanks for asking!"

James laughs, his shy smile vanishing. "That sounds a lot better than 'NO, POTTER!' and a slap to the face."

Lily winces. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was a jerk to you for the past six years, wasn't I?"

James shrugs, nodding nonchalantly. "It's all in the past."

"James…" Lily sets down her book and looks at her boyfriend, her eyes full of question.

"Yes, Lily?" James asks gently, moving entirely into the room.

"I was so terrible to you all those years. Why do you still love me?"

James's hazel eyes soften and he walks forward, sitting beside Lily on the bed. He takes her hands. "I love you because you bring out the best and worst of me. I love you because you make me love me. I love you because you make me happy and make my world go round. I love you because of the way you love me. I love you because you are kind, caring, and gentle. I love you because your eyes are so loving. I love you because you are _you_."

Lily's eyes tear. "Oh James…"

"I love you."

Lily takes a deep breath. Her eyes are full of love. Her voice is full of sincerity. She says, "I love you too, James Potter.

x.o.x.o.x.

Severus Snape watches bitterly as _his_ Lily laughs her beautiful laugh and reaches easily across Potter to get the marmalade. He feels his insides boil in anger as the two peck each other on the lips. His black eyes whip directly to Lily. Her red hair falls gracefully over her shoulder. Why was life so unkind? He loved her more than life itself, and yet he was watching as she conversed with her boyfriend.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lily, just calm down," soothes Dorcas as Lily races around her dorm getting ready for her first date with James Potter.

"You too, Hilary," advises Alice, glancing at the frantic girl about to go on her first date with Sirius Black.

The two young women may be hassled but the final product is amazing for all four of them.

Hilary wears a dress top that is black on the bottom and silver on the top half and it cuts in the middle. Skinny jeans clad her legs, black wrap heels, black sphere earrings, and a black bangle on her wrist. "All black?" Lily had asked skeptically.

Hilary had shrugged. "I like black," her simple answer had been.

Lily wears a green off-the-shoulder top that brings out her eyes incredibly, black skinny jeans, Hilary's birthday gift to her, dangling chandelier earrings, and five bangles on her left wrist.

Alice wears a pink wrap dress with matching heels and jewelry. "Too much pink!" Hilary had whined. Alice had just laughed and pulled on her heels.

Dorcas wears a simple lavender top and a jean skirt, pairing it with white sandals and no jewelry.

"Let's hit the road," Hilary declares.

"Let's," agrees Alice.

And the four girls step into the Head Common Room.

x.o.x.o.x.

Four male jaws drop as the four females exit Lily's dorm room. They had finished fifteen minutes earlier and had emerged from James's dorm.

"Beautiful," murmurs Sirius as he takes Hilary's hand. She simply beams.

"Stunning," compliments James softly as he pulls Lily into a hug.

Lily pulls away, smiling. "Thank you, James."

"Amazing," Remus tells Dorcas, his voice full of affection.

Dorcas grins and hugs him tightly.

"Wonderful," comments Frank.

Alice smiles radiantly.

"Let's go. The other students went down an hour ago," explains James.

Lily frowns. "Weren't we supposed to escort the younger ones as usual?"

James shrugs. "Dumbledore told me that he had it under control."

Lily visibly relaxes. "Alright then."

x.o.x.o.x.

"That was wonderful, James. Thank you so much," Lily gushes as they exit the Three Broomsticks. They had entered to complete silence from the Hogwarts students. After all, they were all in third year or over, and three years ago, Lily had hated James with a passion and James, despite his love for her, loved riling her up. So of course their 'public' debut as a couple would wow many.

James smiles. "No problem, Lily."

They head back to Hogwarts, and decide to settle in front of the Black Lake.

Lily stares across the wide, large lake. The setting sun reflects an orange-yellow hue across the gently rippling waves. At the horizon, the sun is close to meeting the water's surface. "It's beautiful," remarks Lily.

"Not as beautiful as you," counters James.

Lily blushes lightly. "Thank you, James."

James simply smiles in return. He is about to say something.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Potter boy and the Evans girl."

Lily and James whip around to face Lord Voldemort himself.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: I really hope you liked it! We're getting into the fluffier parts of this story, but as you can tell by the ending, I'm not going into COMPLETE fluff just yet, lol! I'm not entirely sure if I ever will. Sorry about not putting too many details about their date. :/ Anyway, coming quite soon (maybe chapter twenty-eight or nine) will be the big prank on Maya! Until chapter twenty-seven…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	27. The Order

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP.**

**A/N: Yep, I know that the last chapter was fast. **

**Temy the Bloodedge: First, thank you for being such a consistent reviewer! Second, thank you for all the points you made! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**E. Katherine Valentine: I mention every one of my reviewers. I know, and thank you! Actually, I think the Ministry is useless. McGonagall could BECOME useless. And Dumbledore… eh. Thank you, and I know I have! I just love dooming them. ;) I completely agree! I like a bit of fluff, but if it gets too much… it's just drabbling on and on. Lol thank you so much for both the review and your kind words! I hope you enjoy this one!**

**dracosnapeslytherin: Yup! **

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily's heart pounds. How in Merlin's name did Voldemort get onto Hogwarts grounds?

As if oblivious to her thoughts, Voldemort begins pacing a short length, his red eyes fixed on the young couple before him.

"It has come to my attention that you are a very talented witch, Miss Evans, and you a very talented wizard, Mr. Potter," he says in a soft, sinister voice.

Neither teen gives any acknowledgment.

"I would be honored if you would join my ranks. I can promise you the world. I can give you things that Dumbledore will never be able to give you," murmurs Voldemort.

Lily glares. "There is no way in HELL that I would join YOU!" she screams.

"So courageous. A true Gryffindor. But would that be wise, Miss Evans? You have seen what I could give you. I could give you the satisfaction of ending many lives. I could give you the satisfaction of hurting millions. _I can give you the world_."

"_Satisfaction_? Are you mad? Wait, don't answer that. You _are_ mad, completely and utterly mad! How would that _satisfy_ me?" James yells.

"Tut, tut. I gave you the chance, young ones, but now I shall make my move." Voldemort raises his wand between two fingers. "_Crucio_!"

The spell is aimed at James, and he falls to the ground, screaming in agony.

Lily cries out, staring at James helplessly. "STOP! DO ME INSTEAD!"

Voldemort laughs coldly and releases James from the spell.

Lily gasps in relief.

"You asked for it, little girl." Voldemort allows himself another cold laugh. "_Crucio_!"

Lily falls to the ground, screaming in pain. Knives are driving into every inch of her skin. James gets out his wand.

"LET HER GO!" he screams.

Voldemort laughs and continues torturing Lily.

"_Stupefy_!" James yells desperately, but Voldemort deflects the spell, but it forces him to lift the Cruciatus from Lily.

Lily stays on the ground, gasping for breath. She had been under the curse for just a bit longer than James, but not enough for her to go into unconsciousness.

"I'm going to kill you right now, Potter boy," snarls Voldemort. "First you toil my plans of recruiting the Evans girl, and now you toil my plans of torturing her into joining me! _Ava_-"

"You will do no such thing."

James and Voldemort freeze. James in a good way. _Dumbledore has come! We are saved!_ Voldemort, however, in a bad way.

"Dumbledore," he sneers.

"It was poor reasoning on your part to come to Hogwarts tonight, Tom. I'm afraid you will be killing no Hogwarts student tonight," Dumbledore says calmly.

"What will you do to stop me?" smirks Voldemort.

"You underestimate me, Tom."

And the two wizards begin dueling.

"GET OUT OF HERE, LILY AND JAMES!" yells Dumbledore, sending a tall, powerful wave of water over Voldemort.

James picks Lily up and carries her out of range from the dueling wizards. He carries her into the Head Common Room and drops her on the couch, and then drops down on his knees right next to her.

"Lily, are you okay?"

Lily smiles weakly, taking James's hand. "I'm fine, James. Thank you for today. It was brilliant."

James looks at her in concern. "You're welcome, Lily. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. James… thank you. Not just for the date. For what you did back there."

"Don't even mention it, Lily. I would be willing to die a million times if you could just live a happy life," murmurs James.

Lily manages another half-smile. "I wouldn't be living a happy life without you, James." Her eyes fall closed and she drifts away on the gust of sleep.

x.o.x.o.x.

"WHAT happened?" shouts Hilary.

Lily jerks awake.

Hilary notices and covers her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Lily," she cries, rushing over to hug her best friend.

Lily shakes her head after hugging her back. "It's fine."

Before any of the people gathered (besides Hilary and James, there were Sirius, Alice, and Remus) could rant on about what had happened, the portrait swings open, revealing the headmaster and deputy headmistress, both looking grave.

"Come in, Headmaster, Professor," offers James, standing up. After all, it _is_ his home for the year.

Dumbledore nods respectfully.

Lily jumps up, but wobbles slightly. "I'm sorry for my appearance, Headmaster and Professor."

In a rare show of affection, McGonagall says softly, "It is quite alright, Lily, we understand fully."

"Yes, Lily, sit back down. I daresay you need it more than Professor McGonagall or I," Dumbledore adds.

Smiling, Lily collapses onto the couch again.

"What brings you here?" Remus asks politely.

"Well, one reason was to do the same as you. Checking up on Miss Evans, that is," McGonagall says.

"And the other is that we have some very secret information that we wish to share," Dumbledore says. "Very grave."

"Is everything alright?" Hilary asks, alarmed.

"Quite, for the moment," mutters McGonagall.

Dumbledore shakes his head. "Have any of you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

James and Hilary nod automatically, but the other three shake their heads.

"I would assume you two know, as Charles and Natalia Potter are both in the Order. As for you three," Dumbledore says, "the Order of the Phoenix is an organization started by me. It is a dangerous organization to pledge membership to, and extremely risky, but many are prepared to take that risk. Our object and goal is to defeat Voldemort and save lives. The Ministry of Magic has no idea that there is this organization going on, and we don't intend for them or Voldemort to find out. Of course, you can't join until you are out of school, but I hope you will consider this. I will not force you into joining the Order, but I only handpick the students of mine that are exceptional witches and wizards, who do well under pressure, and are brave. I have already informed Miss Prewett, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Meadows about this. I will be accepting answers at any time from now until the time you want to begin."

"Any questions?" McGonagall asks, looking at each of them individually.

None of them speak up.

"Very well."

Dumbledore's parting words are, "This is an organization in which you could die. Think it over carefully. Good luck."

x.o.x.o.x.

"Do you think you'll join?" asks Lily a week later.

It is nearly nine o'clock at night, and she and James are studying on the sofa together. She is lying across the sofa with her legs over James's as he sits upright.

James nods adamantly. "Yes. Someone's got to stop Voldemort, and even if I die doing it, I hope someone will remember that I tried."

Lily grins at him over her book. "That was very eloquent, Jamie."

James scowls at her. "Lils!"

Lily just laughs. "I think I'll join too."

At this, James sets down his book and looks at her seriously. "I can't stop you from joining, Lily, but I would feel better if you didn't."

This prompts Lily to place her book down as well. "James, why not? I want to help defeat Voldemort, even if the effort kills me!"

"This is very dangerous, Lily-"

"Oh, and you think I can't handle it?" Lily asks in a deadly calm voice.

"No, that's not it! Lily, I- I love you" – he had hesitated before saying this, because they hadn't said it since they began going out – "and I don't want you to get hurt! I honestly can't live without you!"

Lily looks at him steadily. "And you don't think it would kill me to wait at home all day and night praying that you didn't get hurt or _killed_? I would feel better if I could just _help_, James, don't you get it?"

"Lily, you are probably the most capable witch I know. You're brilliant. But-"

Lily cuts him off. "James, I'm going to join after I get out of Hogwarts, okay? You can worry and all that stuff, but you can't stop me. I'm joining, and that's definite." Her voice is firm.

"Lily, I never said I would stop you. I'm just warning you!"

"Oh, you don't think I know the risks? I pose a risk by just being MUGGLE-BORN! My parents were killed when I was fourteen years old! I would pose an even larger risk by joining the Order! My mum and dad are _dead_! And you think I don't know the risks?" Lily stands up angrily, her book dropping to the ground with a loud _thud_. "Come find me when you find sense."

She storms up her staircase to her room, slamming both doors behind her loudly and angrily.

James sits on the couch, running one hand through his hair tiredly and propping his chin in the other.

x.o.x.o.x.

_Lily_ Hilary _**Alice**_** Dorcas**

What happened? I come into the Head Common Room to find my brother sitting on the sofa lifelessly.

_He was warning me when I wanted to join the Order and he says he doesn't want me to._

_**Isn't that understandable? I mean, Frank warned me too.**_

**Yeah, Remus did too.**

_It wasn't that part that riled me up. He was implying that I didn't know what the risks were._

Oh, he did NOT go there.

_Oh, he did go there._

**What?**

_**Lily's parents died just because she was a Muggle-born. Her parents are DEAD and James thinks she has no idea what the risks are.**_

**Oh.**

_Guys, I've got to go. Bye._

Lily rolls up the magical parchment and tosses it onto her desk along with the quill. Changing into her nightgown quickly, she lies back down and stares at the ceiling. She suddenly realizes that it was the first fight she and James had gotten into as a couple.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Done with chapter twenty-seven! I hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy and give you cyber cookies or cupcakes or whatever dessert you like. Just request it. ;) Until chapter twenty-eight (the prank!)…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	28. The Prank

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey everybody!**

**Temy the Bloodedge: I'll have to check out your stories! Thank you, and here are a dozen cookies. You can choose your flavor. The wonders of technology.**

**E. Katherine Valentine: Haha I loved that review. Thank you, and yes. Lol! You can have a cupcake.**

**OliWest: Take your pick. ;) Thank you!**

**twilightstargazer: Okay, thank you! I might go back and revise that a little later, so thank you so much for that! For future fights, I'll do a bit more detail. I hope I can deliver. I've been planning this since I first mentioned the prank. Or even before. Lol!**

**Chapter twenty-eight: THE PRANK! I hope you enjoy it!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"Tomorrow we will begin our revenge on Maya," Lily says, satisfied.

The Marauders and the girls (plus Dorcas) had finalized their plans for the next day. Lily and James were civil to each other, but things were strained. Neither was keen on breaking up yet, though, as it had just been a fight.

"Good. We're finished," sighs Hilary, leaning back.

Dorcas looks at the clock. "It's nearly eight."

Lily nods lazily. "Hey, where have Kate and Naomi been lately?"

Hilary's lip twists into a sneer at the mention of Naomi. "As for Naomi, I don't give a crap. For Kate… I don't know. Probably been spending time with her Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw friends."

"Weird, don't you live in the same dorm as them?" Dorcas questions.

Sirius nods. "Yeah, that does seem weird." He looks at his girlfriend.

Hilary glares at him. "Quit looking at me, alright?"

"Okay, okay, jeez! PMS," mutters Sirius.

Lily groans. "Let's go, James. We have to patrol tonight."

James nods and gets up. "Bye, mates."

"Bye, James," Sirius, Remus, and Peter chorus.

"Bye girls," he adds.

"Bye James," mutters Hilary.

"Goodbye," chirp Alice and Dorcas.

"Bye everybody."

"Bye Lily!"

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily leans across the table to whisper to Hilary, "I wonder when Santiago will show her face."

Hilary smirks. "When she does, it'll create quite the spectacle."

Alice, who had overheard, nods, giggling.

"There she is," hisses Dorcas, jerking her head toward the door.

At first, no one notices anything wrong about that day. And then slowly, more gazes drift to Maya Santiago at the Hufflepuff table. It was hard for your eyes not to draw there, because it was quite the spectacle, as Hilary had guessed.

Maya's usually slick brown curls were neon orange and as frizzy as one's hair could get. Somehow, she had managed (wink, wink) to get her school uniform to look slutty. Her buttons were unbuttoned as far as the Marauders and girls would dare to let it go, her skirt was hiked up _too_ far, and she wore no tie or jumper.

The pranksters successfully swallowed a laugh each.

"Miss Santiago!" Professor McGonagall's voice cuts through the eerie silence as every student examines Maya's appearance.

Maya looks up in confusion. "Yes, Professor?"

Again, each of the pranksters swallows a laugh successfully.

"I must ask you to go change! This is a _school_, not a strip club! Your outfit is _not_ in any way acceptable for school!"

Maya looks at McGonagall in oblivion. "Professor, what are you talking about? My uniform is just the same as ever!"

"Did you add that?" Remus hisses across the table at the girls.

James, Sirius, and Peter lean in discreetly.

Hilary, Alice, and Dorcas shake their heads vehemently.

"I did. The outfit looks perfectly fine to just Maya. Even if someone else were to put it on, it would look slutty," Lily says proudly.

They all chuckle softly and turn their attention back to the scene.

"I will escort you to the Hufflepuff dorms, Miss Santiago. And get your hair back to normal!"

x.o.x.o.x.

In their first period class (double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs), another prank occurred.

"Take out your books and turn to page 157, please," Professor Sprout calls over the din of laughter and talk.

Obediently, every student takes out their books and turns to page 157.

Maya, not being one to follow directions right after they are given, lifts up her bag a minute late. Everything in the bag spills out from the bottom.

Sprout shakes her head in disappointment. "Miss Santiago, you already created a distraction this morning during breakfast. Must you create another disturbance in class? Fix your bag and collect your things quietly. Please do not interrupt our class once more."

"Why should I, you fat old hag?" Maya blurts out. Realizing her sentence, she claps a hand over her mouth.

Sprout's lips press into a thin line not unlike McGonagall's. But Professor Sprout was a happy-go-lucky person normally. "Excuse me, Miss Santiago?"

"You're a fat old hag with no knowledge, a terrible teacher, and the worst Head of House," Maya explodes. And then again, she claps her hand over her mouth.

Sprout's lips turn white. "Detention, Miss Santiago. What has gotten into you? Fix that bag this moment with your wand. If you refuse to do so, you will serve another detention for every ten minutes you delay."

"Oh, that bag won't repair," mutters James to the others. "I jinxed it so that no repairing charm except a very powerful one will work."

"Brilliant," breathes Peter.

James beams at him.

x.o.x.o.x.

That day, all their classes were with Hufflepuff. They had planned it that way, so that not only would the Gryffindors be glad to see Maya go down, but the pranksters could be on hand in case of emergencies.

In Transfiguration, Maya prompts a big laugh and an embarrassment.

"Miss Santiago, what is the difference between a werewolf and an Animagus?" McGonagall asks. They are reviewing.

No one notices Remus paling except his friends and girlfriend, all of whom pale as well.

"Your bun looks sexy like that," Maya blurts. Then her sentence seems to process in her mind and she gasps aloud.

McGonagall looks taken aback. "_Excuse me_? Detention, Miss Santiago. I would expect such a comment from Mr. Black, but you?"

"Oi! I resent that comment!" yells Sirius over the laughter that Maya's (forced) statement had caused.

x.o.x.o.x.

James, Lily, Sirius, Hilary, Remus, Dorcas, Peter, Alice, and Frank walk down to the dungeons right behind Maya and her gang.

Peter glances behind them and squeaks, "Peeves approaching."

A wicked smirk passes over Lily's lips. "Ah, our next stage."

Peeves nods respectfully toward the Marauders, and drifts silently over to above Maya's gang's heads. He's holding a gigantic bucket of different sized water balloons.

"COWABUNGA!" he shrieks, and upturns the bucket.

Water rains down on the girls, and people around them begin snorting with laughter.

"Third stage, complete," declares Sirius through his laughing.

x.o.x.o.x.

Potions was the fourth stage. Usually, there were only Slytherins and Gryffindors for Potions, but there had been a mistake and just for today, it would be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff that had double Potions together.

"This could be my favorite part," mutters Remus.

Knowing his meaning, his friends nod and grin before facing front.

"Welcome, welcome! This should be a more peaceful class than usual. Alright. Take out your books and begin brewing the Draught of Living Death. We are beginning to review for your NEWTs at the end of the year, which are drawing up quickly. Begin!" Slughorn declares jovially.

Lily and James, Potions partners for the year, begin setting up their cauldron and getting ingredients while watching Maya's movements.

Maya glances at her book's cover to check if it is the right one, and flips it open.

Knowing Maya is a terrible Potions student, Slughorn strides over following his belly to read over her shoulder. As soon as he finishes a sentence, his face turns bright red.

"Miss Santiago! What kind of Potions book is this?" he exclaims, his face still red.

"What did you do?" whispers James to Lily.

Lily grins. "Quite the romance novel."

James snorts a laugh, and covers it as a coughing fit.

"And Miss Santiago! These sentences you wrote are not appropriate at all! And in neon pink ink!" cries Slughorn. "I'm afraid I'll have to give you a D for this one. Dreadful!"

Maya flushes. "But Professor-!"

"No objections, Miss Santiago. Rethink your actions."

x.o.x.o.x.

"I think this part is my favorite," murmurs Hilary as the group sits down for dinner. Actions had been repeated, and Maya had received more detentions in a day than Sirius and James received in two weeks.

"That's just an _accomplishment_," jokes Sirius.

Everyone laughs and doesn't touch their forks. This would be a day to remember.

As the Great Hall fills up, the place gets louder with talk of (no doubt) what had happened throughout the day. Stories from Gryffindors and fellow Hufflepuffs of Maya's had spread through the school from House to House and year to year like wildfire. There was no doubt in anybody's mind that everyone in the school, including the professors, knew every little detail of what had happened that day.

For the second time that day, the Great Hall falls completely silent. This is because Maya has just left Hufflepuff table and is dressed in a full _chicken suit_. She stands right in front of the High Table.

"Cluck cluck!" she yells, and begins doing the chicken dance to provided music.

Silence reigns for about a second, and then every student bursts into laughter.

The laughter slows, however, as Maya finishes the dance with a goofy, "YAHOO! HOOPLA!" and screams, "I LOVE GRYFFINDOR AND MICHAEL NOTT!"

Another round of laughter bursts out as Nott **(A/N: Theodore Nott's father) **growls from the Slytherin table and threatens to take someone's head.

"I'd say that was a success," surmises Alice.

"Definitely," agrees Dorcas.

"Oh, it's not the end just yet," Lily says with a glint in her eye.

"Huh?"

x.o.x.o.x.

Everyone's question of 'huh' is answered that night when Maya Santiago's shriek shattered windows all over Hogwarts.

She had found mice crawling around in her bed, and for good measure, Peter had transformed and lay under her pillow. She had gotten all the mice out by tossing them out the window and had gotten into bed (in her slutty pjs, of course) when Peter crawled out and clawed at her face, which prompted another glass-shattering shriek.

Oh yes. It was a successful day.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Well? I think in the next chapter McGonagall will ask if anyone knew who had pranked Maya. Since, of course, with the Marauders, of course **_**someone**_** had to prank her! Until chapter twenty-nine…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	29. McGonagall Finds Out

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hi everyone! PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

**Temy the Bloodedge: Thank you, I'm so glad you liked it! Oh! And yes, please, I would love to read your stories! Thank you!**

**MaNyMiNdGaMeS: Oh, the Slytherins are still evil. Just Maya is too. :D Oh, her part will be kind of diminished, but I don't think her witchiness will entirely disappear… and yep, I got that. Thanks for telling me. ;)**

**twilightstargazer: Thank you so much!**

**Laveycee: Yeah, I would love to see that too!**

**iluvhedwing4ever: Thank you! **

**And here you go: CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE!**

x.o.x.o.x.

"That was brilliant," gasps Lily, collapsing on the Head Common Room couch as she laughs hard.

James nods, also laughing. "We got her good," he laughs.

Lily lets out a few giggles before becoming serious. "You did put the gradually wearing off dying charm on her hair, yeah?"

James again nods. "It should get to quite a bad hue by day after next."

Lily breaks into full laughter again. "Terrific! I'm going to bed now."

She is halfway to her staircase when James calls, "Lily?"

Lily stops.

"I- I'm sorry. For trying to talk you out of joining the Order."

At this, Lily turns slowly on her heel. Her emerald eyes stare straight into his hazel ones. Then she bursts out laughing. "James Potter is apologizing!"

James scowls. "I was trying to give you a proper apology!" he protests, but a small smile works its way onto his lips.

Lily just shakes her head and laughs before jumping into his arms and hugging him slightly.

He kisses her passionately and she responds immediately.

When she breaks away, she pants, trying to regain her breath, and says, "You know, I would have joined anyway."

James smiles fondly at her. "I know, Lil. You always had a mind of your own."

And he kisses her lips once more before allowing her to go to bed with a smile on both their faces.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Your hair!" Severus Snape snarls once Maya appears in their weekly Death Eater meetings in Hogsmeade. They had snuck out.

"What? I couldn't control it," hisses Maya, taking her seat.

"If you hadn't slipped Potter that potion, you wouldn't look like this! And the Dark Lord prefers clean cut appearances. I doubt this will cut it," chimes in Nott.

Maya glares.

"What in bloody Merlin's name is _that_?" a voice snarls from the door.

Everyone swivels around to find Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Bella," greets Regulus Black.

Bellatrix bestows a sweet smile upon her younger cousin. "Your brother hasn't come to his senses yet, Reg?"

Regulus shakes his head sadly. "No. His mind has been corrupted by those Gryffindors he hangs around with."

Bellatrix hisses at the mention of Gryffindor House.

"Maya loves Gryffindor House," sing-songs Crabbe.

Bellatrix's beady black eyes whip to Maya. "Excuse me?"

Maya looks down ashamedly. "The Marauders" – hisses of indignation are heard – "and Evans, Meadows, Potter, and Prewett pranked me."

"It was quite the prank," chortles Goyle.

"And what exactly happened?"

Again, everyone swivels to look at the door. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had arrived.

"Well?" Lucius' cold eyes bore into Maya's.

Maya mumbles through the whole story.

Lucius' mouth twists into a sneer. "You, one of the Dark Lord's servants, were thwarted by a bunch of schoolchildren?"

"You forget, Lucius, that they are the same age as Maya," Narcissa corrects softly.

Lucius' eyes flash to his wife. "Excuse me, Narcissa?"

Narcissa falters. She was not _against_ the Dark Lord's wishes and ways, but she certainly was not with it. She disliked hurting families and children, but if she didn't want to die, then… "Pardon me, Lucius. I was merely pointing out a fact."

Lucius nods slowly, dangerously. "For a second there I suspected you were contradicting me, Narcissa."

"Not at all, Lucius."

"Of course."

x.o.x.o.x.

"You BITCH!"

Lily turns calmly from her breakfast to face an angry Maya Santiago. She smiles pleasantly and infuriatingly at the same time. "Hello, Maya," she greets sweetly. Under the sweet tone, however, everyone detects a soft tone of despising.

"I know you were behind all that and this!" Maya accuses, pointing to her hair, which is now a shade of Orange Creamsicle.

Lily keeps an entirely straight face. "What? Why would I do that?"

McGonagall, being McGonagall, comes over with a stern look on her face. "What is going on here, Miss Evans?"

"Maya is accusing me of pulling a prank on her," Lily says, acting perfectly.

McGonagall looks angrily at Maya. "That is not fair, Miss Santiago. Why on earth would you accuse the Head Girl of pulling a prank on you? Miss Evans has not pulled a single prank in seven years!"

"Well, now she has!" protests Maya.

McGonagall shakes her head. "From the Head Boy and Marauders, I might believe it, but from the Head Girl and her friends? No, this is unacceptable."

"And you know why Little Miss Head Girl would do this? Because she's jealous that I stole her boyfriend at the beginning of this year!" Maya declares triumphantly.

Suddenly, the Great Hall is silent again.

McGonagall trembles with anger.

"That's false! James and I were not dating at the beginning of the year!" Lily says defensively.

"You were! You were just hiding it!" Maya accuses.

McGonagall looks at the Heads. "Is this true, Mr. Potter and Miss Evans?"

"No!" Lily and James say vehemently.

"Maya used a potion banned by the Ministry for Voldemort" – gasps and flinches – "on James at the beginning of this year," Hilary chimes in.

Lily's eyes shoot to the Slytherin table. Her eyes roam over several Slytherin potential Death Eaters before landing on her former best friend, who is, as usual, staring at her. She holds his gaze for a moment with a cold glare and then turns back to the conversation.

"Miss Evans, did you pull this prank on Miss Santiago?" McGonagall asks sternly.

_It will be my first detention for years. And anyway, I want to claim some credit for it_, thinks Lily. "Yes."

Silence.

"I did too," Hilary admits, stepping up.

"So did we," the other pranksters chime.

McGonagall stares in shock. "Miss Potter? Miss Evans? Miss Prewett? Miss Meadows?"

"Yes, Professor, we did help pull the prank on this ah, girl here," Alice says, not wanting to swear in front of McGonagall.

McGonagall shakes her head. "I will meet you in my office tonight at seven o'clock to decide your punishment. If you had good reason for the prank, then I shall release all of you for no punishment. Good day."

Maya spits in Lily's face. "So there, bitch. You'll get your first detention in seven years."

Lily just arches an eyebrow. "We'll see about that." Elegantly, she turns on her heel and walks away, leaving a silent Great Hall behind.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Well? You have exactly half an hour to explain," McGonagall says briskly as the nine of them (James, Lily, Sirius, Hilary, Remus, Dorcas, Peter, Alice, and Frank) enter her office and crowd in there. The girls take the chairs while the boys stand around the desk of their Head of House.

The nine students take turns explaining, using about twenty-five minutes of the thirty.

"Using an illegal potion and accusing Miss Santiago of being a Death Eater is quite the accusation, you know," McGonagall says, but falls silent. Then she adds, "But truly and honestly, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Professor, you can check her left arm! I'm positive she'd have the Dark Mark! Or even just follow her discreetly," suggests Hilary, eager to get justice for her brother and best friend.

McGonagall, however, shakes her head. "That is an invasion of privacy, Miss Potter. You nine just leave this to me and don't meddle in it." She looks each person squarely in the eye, causing Peter to squirm uncomfortably. "If I catch you meddling, I shall assign each of the culprits three detentions. As for now, you are getting off free."

Lily stands and smiles at the professor. "Thank you, Professor," she says quietly and sincerely.

McGonagall smiles back, with more rare affection. "No problem, Miss Evans. I believe your word. After all, you are destined to be the best out of Hogwarts this year."

Lily is taken aback by the high praise. "All my friends and fellow seventh years are amazing people and witches or wizards, Professor, and if I graduate above all of them, I will be most proud."

"You should be, Miss Evans. This year Hogwarts will be producing quite the outcome for the professional world. Good luck to all of you for now. And if Miss Santiago gives you any trouble, don't hesitate to come to either Professor Dumbledore or I."

"Thank you, Professor," Sirius speaks up, and leads the group out.

McGonagall looks after them with her hands folded on her desk. She felt strange affection to all of them, save maybe the Pettigrew boy. He seemed squirmy and uncomfortable; suspicious. But as for the rest, she had absolute and complete faith in their futures. If only she knew what would happen one Halloween in a few years' time…

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: I wanted you to read this because I want to say thank you to all my reviewers (who are already mentioned by name at the beginning of each chapter) and also to those who pressed favorite for my story. The names:**

**WrittenWords1779**

**pattywilliamson**

**Temy the Bloodedge**

**Weegie-Queegie**

**chacha123456789**

**iluvhedwing4ever**

**ScruffyBelle**

**KateEvesden**

**DeLiLoMaNe**

**Shades91**

**M1347**

**Princess Juliet Rose**

**E. Katherine Valentine/****MaNyMiNdGaMeS**

**nikki500**

**gleeklover92**

**QueenKittieKat**

**devil-in-training**

**megan-morticha**

**IF I MISSED YOU, PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY REVIEW OR PM! And next chapter brings a few surprises. IT'S CHAPTER THIRTY! I can't believe it! Until then…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	30. Another Death

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: It's chapter thirty! I want to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers, everybody that made this story a favorite, everyone who put this on story alert, and everyone that put me on author alert. I probably wouldn't have continued this story without you guys, and thank you endlessly for your support. I'm pretty sure this story will be over in ten chapters, but we'll see, okay? I've planned this important chapter, a chapter during the Easter holidays, another important chapter (which I won't say), and the twins' birthday and then graduation day will be the last chapter. So again, thank you!**

**OH, AND THANK YOU TO NEOGIRL, AN AMAZING REVIEWER AND SOMEONE ELSE WHO FAVORITED MY STORY!**

**WHOA 101 REVIEWS? You guys are AWESOME! Thank you so much! **

**m1347: Haha thanks!**

**Temy the Bloodedge: Thank you! Ha-ha!**

**twilightstargazer: It's okay. I usually don't swear, but it kind of fit for this story. Yes I do. ;)**

**Laveycee: Oh my gosh, that is so great to hear! Thank you SO much, and there are so many great ones out there! And thank you, I'm glad you like my OC!**

**Neogirl31: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!**

**Queen KittieKat: That's so cool!**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily sits on her window seat, gazing out onto Hogwarts grounds in March. The setting sun casts a pink glow over the already beautiful grounds. She sighs. What would she do when she finished school? She stares out, oblivious to her surroundings, until she hears a murmur of soft, hushed voices with a hint of tears to it from the Head Common Room. She creeps over to her door and is surprised to hear not just her boyfriend's voice, but her best friend's as well. Both sound teary, which is unusual. Lily herself was not a very teary person; she hardly cried. She cried when her parents died and when James had gotten hurt. Finally, she can't restrain herself anymore. She swings open the door and hops down the steps.

The sight that greets Lily breaks her heart for the second time. Brother and sister are hugging each other tightly and Hilary is sobbing uncontrollably. Even James has more than a few tears leaking out from his eyes as he holds onto his sister.

Lily walks over silently and hugs Hilary from the other side. "Sh, Hils, it's okay. I'm here. James is here. Just let it all out."

Lily waits three minutes for her boyfriend and best friend to cry in silence. "What happened?" she asks, her voice soft and gentle.

Hilary just shakes her head, bending over and crying.

James, his cheeks wet and tears still falling, passes Lily a letter.

Lily unfolds the parchment and sees Natalia Potter's handwriting.

_My dearest James and Hilary,_

_Your father died today._

Gasping, Lily looks at her friends. They had lost Charles Potter!

_I miss your father already, but I have not yet lost my will to live. I have to support you two and Isabel. I can't just leave. Jamie, Dad left you the entire Potter fortune, every property, and all the rights to Potter jewels. So basically you hold the future of the Potter surname. I have lost all right to everything under the name of Potter. I trust you, Jamie, so please do this well. _

_Dad wouldn't have wanted you to be miserable. He understands that you would want to grieve, but he wishes that you would celebrate his life and accomplishments, instead of slipping into depression because of his death. He is in a better place now, but we shall not forget him. Remember his laugh, his eyes, his smile. Remember all the amazing things he accomplished. Remember your father for who he was. _

_He died in St. Mungo's. The Death Eaters had intercepted us at the local French marketplace. Thankfully, Izzy was at home with a sitter. I fought as best I could. I got away with a few scars and scratches, but your father was fatally injured. He stayed alive in the hospital for ten hours, but passed away in his sleep. He knew there was no hope for him to live, so he composed five letters to you two, Isabel, Sirius, and Lily. Each has the recipient's name on the front as well as a date or specific occasion. I miss you, and please be safe and careful._

_Love forever,_

_Mum_

Lily swallows thickly. Charles Potter had remembered her? But she had just met the man once. Why would he write five letters to her along with his children and surrogate son?

"The first letter is to be opened tomorrow," James whispers, his voice clogged with tears.

Lily breathes in deeply. "You don't want pity." It isn't a question. It is a statement.

Silence, which she takes as affirmation.

"I didn't either. I won't meddle anymore. I'm- well, Charles Potter was a great man. I met him only once, but no one could doubt that. He was Head Auror and a wonderful man. He would have to be, to produce such amazing children. As your mum said, remember him. And know that I'm always here to help you, okay?" Lily smiles sadly and begins the walk to her room after kissing James lightly on the cheek and giving Hilary a light hug.

"Lily!"

Lily pauses at her best friend's outcry.

"C-can I talk to you?" Hilary asks, hiccupping.

Lily nods. "Of course, Hilary. My room?"

Hilary nods, standing in a wobbly way. "Lil, thank you."

Lily smiles softly. "What are friends for?"

x.o.x.o.x.

"Lily, have you ever wanted to get revenge on the Death Eaters?" Hilary asks carefully, staring at Lily's bedspread.

Lily nods solemnly. "When I first saw my mother's dead body, I- well, I just wanted to wrap a hand around the neck of whoever did it, whoever took my mum away from me. And when I saw D-Dad, that urge just got stronger." She pauses, taking a deep breath. "And that's why I wouldn't let James even TRY to talk me out of joining the Order. Even if I die in the attempt, I want to get revenge."

Hilary nods slowly, her tears slowing. Some tears escape from her brimming eyes, though. "I was having second thoughts about joining when I first read Mum's letter, but as the initial shock wore off, I wanted revenge. So I've made up my mind. I'm joining."

Lily leans forward and takes Hilary's hand in her own. She looks into her eyes. "Good for you, Hils. If you have to die in this war, I hope that you will die doing what you want to be doing. Because that's all that matters."

Hilary smiles softly and sadly. "Lil?"

"Yes, Hils?"

"Can I sleep in your common room tonight?"

Lily smiles. "Of course, Hilary. You can have my bed; I'll go into the common room to sleep."

Hilary shakes her head hastily. "No! The common room is fine, Lils!"

Lily returns the head shake. "Hilary, sleep. Now."

Hilary sighs, relenting. She is extremely tired and her eyelids feel like they will slip over her eyes any second.

Sensing that she is relenting, Lily smiles and walks to the door.

Before she can get out, Hilary calls, "Lily?"

Lily turns.

"Thank you."

Lily smiles. "What are friends for? And that's what I wanted when my mum and dad died. I just wanted a friend to be kind to me. Good night, Hilary. Love you."

Hilary whispers as sleep claims her, "Good night, Lily. Love you too."

Lily, smiling, slips out the door.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Oof."

Lily had walked straight into James.

James runs a hand through his hair sheepishly. His eyes are red-rimmed as the result of crying. "Sorry, Lil."

Lily shakes her head as she leads him down her stairs. "It's okay."

"Hey, Lil?"

Lily stops and looks into his hazel eyes. "Yeah, Jamie?"

"Thanks."

In response, Lily leans in and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulls back. "It's truly the least I could do."

James smiles as he breaks away from Lily. "And I'm sorry."

Lily tilts her head, confused.

"For treating you like crap," James clarifies, and then laughs.

Lily pouts. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Nope, just near you," jokes James. At her glare, he quickly corrects, "No, of course not, darling Lily-flower! It's just that you look really cute when you're confused."

Laughing, Lily hugs him tightly. He hugs her back as they stand in the common room.

"James?"

"Yes, my dear Lily-flower?"

Lily rests her head against his chest as she closes her eyes. "I love you."

x.o.x.o.x.

"Mates, I'm so sorry," Remus murmurs as James and Sirius sit across from him and Peter.

Peter nods. "Yeah. That's terrible."

James simply shakes his head and bends his head over his cereal.

Sirius stays silent and doesn't move. Charles Potter had been more of his father than Orion Black had been.

Lily and Hilary appear.

"Where are Alice and Dorcas?" Peter asks.

"Upstairs in the dorm," Hilary answers listlessly as she sits.

"How are you doing, Hilary?" Sirius asks quietly.

Hilary shrugs. "The best I can." She pauses. "What about you?"

Sirius also shrugs while wrapping an arm around Hilary and pulling her closer for a hug. "Same."

"Mum wrote to say that the funeral will be held in a week on Saturday," James informs them in the same listless voice as his sister. "You're all invited.

"I think we should open our letters," Hilary says softly.

Lily produces hers. "I think so too."

Hilary nods and produces her own.

Remus and Peter watch as the other two Marauders reveal theirs.

"On three?" Lily suggests.

The others nod.

"One."

"Two," adds Hilary.

"Three," the four say together and rip open their envelopes.

Lily's emerald eyes run over the parchment.

_Dear Lily,_

_No doubt you are wondering why I would write to you and not to my son's other two best friends. I think that you will see the answer as the letter progresses. If you are reading this, then I am dead. Please tell my darling daughters and brilliant son I'm sorry for leaving them and that I will love them forever._

_Lily, I have heard so many tales of you from both my twins. Hilary speaks of you in the highest regard, calling you the best friend a girl could have. After meeting you, I have no doubt about that. I ask you to take the utmost care of both Hilary and James. You are such a wonderful friend to Hilary, and she values that. She'll need it even more after my death. You can soothe her like no one else can, because you also lost your father. As for James, he loves you, Lily. He loves you with all that he has. I can see it in the way he looks at you. His eyes are so full of love; I am transported back to Natalia and my teenage years. I loved her with everything I had and I still do. It hurts to have to leave her. I can tell my son feels the same as I did. I cannot force you to love him back, but please don't hurt his feelings. You don't seem like the kind of girl that would, but please. If that must be my last wish, I wish that no harm will ever come to any of my children._

_Love him, and he shall love you back. Take care of my baby girls and baby boy, Lily, please. It was an immense pleasure to know you for the short amount of time that I did. You will go on to do amazing things. Best of luck._

_Charles Potter_

_P.S. Please do not open those letters until the dates or occasions on them._

Lily glances up from her parchment first. She gazes across the table at Remus and Peter, who look at her inquisitively. She shakes her head and starts breakfast.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Three."

James unfolds the letter, afraid of what it would hold.

_My dearest James,_

_I am so sorry to have to leave you. If you are reading this, I am gone. But I enjoyed my life. Three of my most amazing days in my life were involving you three and your mother. Our wedding day, your and Hilary's births, and Isabel's birth. I love you with all my heart, James. You will become a great man. I have complete and absolute faith in you. _

_Don't be afraid to love Lily. No one can refuse the Potter charm for long, my son. Don't be sorry for my death, be grateful that I lived a full and happy life. I will love you forever, my boy._

_Love,_

_Dad_

James sets the letter on the table and rubs his eyes after removing his glasses. His eyes threaten to spill over, but he stems the tears.

Lily glances at him and reaches over to squeeze his hand.

Smiling slightly, James begins to eat breakfast again.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Three."

Hilary's hazel eyes scan the parchment, tears dripping down her nose.

_My darling eldest daughter,_

_You will always be my baby girl. _

_Be the woman I know you can be, Hilary. I feel terrible that I will never be able to walk you down the aisle like I should be able to. I can only hope that you will choose the right man to be looking at when you look at the altar. Be sure that I would approve of him._

_I'm in a better place now, my dear daughter. Celebrate my life, don't mourn my death. And always remember that I will love you until eternity._

_Love forever,_

_Dad_

Hilary takes a shuddering breath as more tears slip down her face. She places her head on the table to let her sobs out.

x.o.x.o.x.

"Three."

Slightly dreading the letter, Sirius unfolds it and begins his reading.

_Dear Sirius,_

_You are truly the best friend I could ever wish for my son. You are loyal and not afraid to stand up for your opinion. Take care of James, okay?_

_I am immensely honored to have known you as a surrogate son. You are a brilliant person, Sirius. I have always said that you would make a terrific husband for my little girl, but who knows? Perhaps that will happen. If it does, please take care of her. Take care of her best you could. _

_Celebrate my life, Sirius, and don't mourn my death. That is my wish. I still love you as a surrogate son and will forever. Take care of James, Hilary, and Isabel. I put my faith in you, young man. You will become a wonderful man, Sirius, just be sure to make the best decisions._

_Charles Potter_

Sirius shakes his head, violently clearing his mind.

x.o.x.o.x.

Natalia Potter stands in the doorway of her and Charles's room. Technically this house and all the others were her son's now, but she couldn't tear herself away, and James would never make her. She stands in the doorway and cries. She cries for her husband, for her children, and for herself.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Such a sad chapter. I killed off Charles! There is chapter thirty, and I hope you all will continue to support me until the end of this series! I intend on writing three stories, but that depends on the amount of support I get. Until chapter thirty-one…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	31. James and Hilary's Birthday

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to Jo Rowling.**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 31!**

**twilightstargazer: Thank you so much!**

**Temy the Bloodedge: Thanks!**

**Laveycee: James wouldn't kick anyone out, and he'd probably give some to his mother and sisters.**

**headinclouds123: Thank you!**

x.o.x.o.x.

As the days passed, the shock of the loss of Charles Potter was lessened on his daughter, son, and surrogate son. The funeral was sad but also reviving. After seeing their father being laid to rest, James and Hilary became more of themselves, which was a good thing, as today was their eighteenth birthday.

Lily jumps out of bed and runs over to James's door, pushing it open. "Happy birthday, Jamie!"

James, who had already gotten up, smiles at her. "Thanks, Lils."

Lily runs over and jumps on him, kissing him. "Ready for breakfast?"

James nods. His eyes hold a wistful, sad look in them though, and Lily correctly guesses the reason.

"You're sad that your dad isn't here to celebrate your third most important birthday so far," she states, leaning back to look at him in the eye.

Surprised, James shrugs. "Third?"

"Your first birthday is the most important, seventeenth is the second."

James nods in understanding. "And yes, I guess I am sad. But I can tell he's watching over me."

Lily smiles, slipping her hand into his elbow. "I'm glad."

x.o.x.o.x.

When James is in his Quidditch Captain office drawing out plays and Hilary is studying in the library, Lily gathers Remus, Frank, Peter, Sirius, Alice, and Dorcas together in the Head Common Room.

"We need to throw a party for those two," Lily declares. "It's all we could do."

Sirius looks at her admiringly. "I didn't know you had it in you, Lily-petal!"

Lily scowls at the nickname. "I pulled that prank with you and owned up to it, didn't I?"

Remus laughs. "She's got a point there, Padfoot."

"Okay, back to the party," Alice yells.

Silence.

"I think all the seventh years from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw except for Maya and her gang," Lily suggests.

"Why not?" Peter blurts before he can help himself.

Sure enough, everyone else looks at him weirdly.

"Since when do you befriend Death Eaters and their pals, Pete?" Frank asks curiously.

Sirius and Remus eye him suspiciously while Alice, who was the only one to actually sincerely like Peter besides the Marauders, says sharply, "Lay off him, boys."

Frank relents and takes his gaze off the rat.

Remus hesitates slightly but removes his gaze as well.

Sirius continues to glare suspiciously at his friend. There was something… _off_ about Peter lately.

"Sirius," warns Alice.

Lily, who was also suspicious, says hesitantly, "No Maya, Peter, but maybe her gang would be nice enough. I highly doubt they know their leader is a Death Eater, and being Hufflepuffs, I doubt they'll become ones."

Dorcas nods in agreement with Lily. "Maya's gang is nice. They aren't vicious like her. They're just attention-seeking and thrive under Maya. I know for a fact that all three of them are completely against Death Eaters, even Naomi."

Lily flinches. "Don't mention Naomi in front of Hils unless you want her to blow up Hogwarts."

"And I like this school, thanks," adds Sirius.

"Where's James, by the way? And Hilary?" Frank asks.

"I think James is in the Quidditch captain office drawing plays and Hilary is in the library cramming," Dorcas answers.

"Where exactly are we holding this party?" Remus questions.

"Here?" suggests Alice.

"Yeah, it's neutral ground and James's home," Sirius amends.

Lily, however, shoots down the idea with a violent shake of the head. "No way! I am perfectly fine with throwing a surprise party for my best friend and boyfriend, but I am _not_ willing to trash my home!"

"Lily is right. People could get, ah, frisky and ruin this place," Remus backs her up. He refrained from using 'drunk' because although all the guests would be of age, it was against the rules to drink within Hogwarts. Not that many people followed that rule.

Lily looks at him suspiciously. "I know you were going to say drunk, Remus. And I happen to know for a fact that everyone follows the no drinking rule except the Marauders, especially Sirius, who happens to spike the punch bowl, therefore making many people drunk."

At the amazed looks, Lily sighs in frustration.

"I'm not _stupid_ you know!"

Everyone hastily removes their looks.

"Okay," Lily says, taking charge. "I've decided that the party will be in the Room of Requirement. That place could just clean up and all that stuff when we're done, so we won't have to bother. Any objections?"

"Nope," Sirius chirps for everyone.

"Good. Sirius and Peter, you are in charge of food. That's a risky choice, but there's no other. Frank and Alice, I'm leaving you to decorations. You two have a pretty good eye for that sort of thing, and you could work together fine. Remus and Dorcas go around and invite people. You two are quite popular with the three Houses, and Dorcas can reach the Hufflepuffs in the common room, while Remus could get in touch with the Gryffindors in our common room and the Ravenclaws who are probably hanging in the library, cramming for NEWTs. I'll go get permission from Professor Dumbledore," reels off Lily. "Got that?"

"Head Girl vibes," mutters Sirius.

Lily glares. "I heard that, Sirius."

Sirius smiles sweetly.

Shaking her head, Lily laughs. "Get going."

x.o.x.o.x.

"So is it alright if we use the Room of Requirement and have a party for James and Hilary?" Lily asks after finishing her explanation in the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore nods, his blue eyes twinkling. "Normally, I would say no, but it _is_ Friday, and you seventh years need some fun to get your minds off what is approaching. As for Mr. and Miss Potter, they need this fun not just for getting their minds off what is approaching, but for getting their minds off what has already happened. Very good of you to come up with this idea, Miss Evans."

Lily beams. "Thank you, Professor. I'll be going now."

"And Lily?"

Lily turns from the door. "Yes, sir?"

"I do not regret selecting you as the Hogwarts Head Girl in the 1977-1978 school year."

Beaming from pride, Lily replies, "Thank you, Headmaster. Goodnight."

"Good night, Miss Evans."

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily walks into the Gryffindor Quidditch changing room and walks over to the door that leads into the captain's office. She pushes the door open and is greeted by the sight of James looking stressed.

"Hey Jamie!" she chirps.

James looks up. "Oh, hey, Lils."

Lily is concerned as she walks over to sit in the chair across from him. "What's wrong, James?"

"I got all these perfect plays drawn, and then my best Chaser goes and gets himself hurt," James sighs. "Well, not hurt. Just ill. Extremely ill. I wish him all the best, but I'm shorthanded. I've got to find a new Chaser by next Saturday, which is the next game."

"Can't you fire up the reserves?"

"I don't have a reserve Chaser."

Lily tilts her head, considering. "I'll play."

James looks up from his papers. "_What_?"

Lily laughs. "I'm not nearly as bad at Quidditch as I am at Transfiguration." She catches the look on his face and adds, "Don't try to deny it, James. I'm horrific at Transfiguration."

James closes his mouth. "Lils, I thought you were uncoordinated and hated heights."

Rolling her eyes, Lily says, "Technically, I lied."

"Why?"

"Because you probably would have forced me onto the team, and I don't do well under pressure! Have you _seen_ me before exams?"

James considers this. "Oh."

Lily nods, agreeing. "Yes, oh. I practically rip people's heads off at the slightest comment." Here she allows herself a grin. "Oh, dear, what _did_ you get yourself into, Jamie?"

James stands from his chair and walks around the desk to hug Lily. "I fought for you for six long years, Lily. I won't let exam pressure get to me."

"And James?"

"Yes, Lily."

"I'll play."

Remembering the reason she was here, James pulls back and heads back to his desk. "Are you sure, Lils?"

Lily nods adamantly.

"So I'll have four of my classmates on the team. Well, only three. You, Sirius, Hilary, and I are all seventh years."

Lily shrugs. "Ask Gryffindor if they want to win. If they say yes, then tell them to lay off. I'll do my very best to win every game I play in." She pauses. "James, I do not plan on being Chaser permanently."

"Okay."

"Come on, now! Let's go," Lily cries, dragging James up.

x.o.x.o.x.

Sirius enters the library, looking around. He seriously (excuse the pun) had never been in the library since third year, when he, James, and Peter were studying to become Animagi. His grey eyes scan the room, finally landing on his girlfriend. He walks over silently and hugs her from behind.

"Ah!" Hilary yelps, whipping around.

"Sh!" hisses the librarian venomously.

Hilary shoots her a winning smile. "Sorry."

Scowling ferociously, the librarian storms away.

"Sirius Black! If you get me kicked out of the library before exams, I swear I will behead you and kick your head and body into the Atlantic!" Hilary threatens.

"Ooh, has turning eighteen turned you vicious, Hils?" teases Sirius.

Hilary glares. "What do you want, Black?"

"Is that any way to address your boyfriend, Hilary? Lily-petal doesn't acknowledge Prongs with 'Potter' anymore," mock-scolds Sirius.

Hilary glares harder. "You are so annoying, Black! Why do I date you?"

As a reply, Sirius casts a quick glance around, and leans in, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

After a few moments, Hilary pulls back and says breathlessly, "I guess that's why. So what do you want, Sirius?"

"Come with me and you shall see," Sirius declares, waving his wand to replace all her books on the shelves- in the correct places too.

Hilary sighs. "That just lost you a date, Sirius. I'm taking away one to study with Lily."

Sirius pouts. "But Hiiilary!"

Hilary shakes her head. "Just get me there quickly."

Sirius laughs and drags her by the hand, heading for the Room of Requirement.

x.o.x.o.x.

In front of the blank wall, the two couples meet.

"Happy birthday," James and Hilary wish each other simultaneously.

"You haven't spoken this whole day?" Lily asks, amazed.

Both twins shake their heads.

"I've been studying all day," Hilary says.

Sirius and Lily both snort. "Wonderful way to spend your eighteenth. Even Lily didn't spend her birthday studying, and she's the _queen_ of books!"

Lily glares but drops it.

"And I've been stressing out over Quidditch all day. I've got a new Chaser."

Sirius and Hilary perk up. "Who?" Hilary demands.

"The prestigious Head Girl," James announces ceremoniously.

Lily rolls her eyes as her best friend and close friend gape at her.

"So we've got two Chasers in the group and two Beaters," whoops Sirius.

"Let's kick some Slytherin butt next weekend!" Hilary cheers.

"But now…" Lily says mysteriously, pacing three times in front of the wall. A door appears. "It's time to have…."

She swings the door open to reveal a jumping party. "Fun!"

x.o.x.o.x.

The next morning, Hilary and James wake up to a room scattered with wrapping paper and presents, along with a terrible hangover. The others also wake up with hangovers, but no presents, and Lily wakes up cheerful and happy.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: There you go! Coming up next: The Easter holidays! I really hope you like it. It doesn't have much drama or action, but you'll see. There's probably only four chapters left! Oh, and I express my joy that the Boston Celtics beat the Atlanta Hawks last night! Go Celtics! Until the next chapter…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	32. Quidditch and Easter

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: The universe of Harry Potter is not mine.**

**A/N: The last chapter is coming up fast! And this chapter, chapter 32, is dedicated to the AMAZING MaNyMiNdGaMeS!**

**Temy the Bloodedge: Good luck, Temy. Tell me if you survive. ;)**

**MaNyMiNdGaMeS: (Chapter 29 response) It's fine, I completely understand! Ha-ha I loved that! Thank you!**

**MaNyMiNdGaMeS: (Chapter 30 response) Well, they're not dead yet. And I'm prolonging their lives just by a few years. So I hope the chocolate helped. :D**

**MaNyMiNdGaMeS: (Chapter 31 response) Ha-ha I just LOVE your reviews! Thank you about the spelling and grammar violations, I do try, because, like you, I HATE it when I read those type of stories and I get really annoyed. Oh, I do feel honored. Very honored. :D Thank you so much!**

**twilightstargazer: Thank you!**

x.o.x.o.x.

The two couples that Hogwarts was constantly watching were currently studying together, cramming for the upcoming NEWTs. It was now mid-April, and Easter was also hurrying itself along.

"Stupid exams," mutters Sirius as he switches books with Hilary.

James nods his agreement as his eyes continue to scan the text.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

All four seventh years glance up, surprised to find an owl perched on the outer windowsill of one of the Head Common Room windows.

Hilary rises and opens the window, thanking the owl and drying it with her wand. It was drenched as a result of the pouring rain. After the owl flies off into the rainy night, Hilary brings the letter over, unfolds it, and tosses it onto the table for them to read.

_Dear Hilary,_

_I don't need to add James because I have sent along another letter to him. Invite Lily, Alice, and Dorcas over for the Easter holidays, okay? Again, only three friends allowed. Although, if you three have forgiven Marlene, bring her along. Write me back with their replies._

_Your loving mum_

"Well?" Hilary inquires of Lily.

Lily grins. "Most definitely yes!"

There is a knock at the portrait.

Leaping up, Lily dashes over to greet Dorcas and Alice, along with Frank, Remus, and Peter.

"So can you two come?" Hilary asks Dorcas and Alice.

Both nod.

"I'd be thrilled," Dorcas declares.

"And Mum and Dad will be perfectly fine. We don't celebrate Easter much, after all."

James grabs his letter and holds it aloft for everyone to read along.

_Dear James,_

_I don't need to add Hilary because I have sent another letter to her. As the house I am staying in is lawfully yours, I need your signature to allow me to stay in here. And of course, you may bring three friends for the Easter holidays. Write me back with your and their responses._

_Love from your mum_

James is in shock. "Why would I kick my own mum out?"

"It's the law, James," Lily reminds him gently.

"You really could become a lawyer, Lils," Alice observes.

Lily grins. "It'd be nice to follow in my dad's footsteps."

"So can you come?" James questions his friends. "Sorry, Frank, but Marauders first."

Frank shrugs. "It's fine."

"I can come," Remus replies.

"I was going to crash anyway," Sirius shrugs.

"Mum's dreadfully ill. I've got to stay home and help her," Peter squeaks uncomfortably.

James smiles comfortingly at the rat. "It's fine, Peter. Since a spot opened… Frank, would you like to come?"

Frank nods. "That'd be great, James, thanks."

"And James?"

James looks at his girlfriend.

"If you want, you could always sign some of the properties over to your sisters and mum," Lily informs him. She had wanted to be a lawyer since the age of eight, and thankfully the Wizarding world still had lawyers. So in the course of the past six years, she had researched a lot of stuff about both Wizarding and Muggle law, Auror training, and Healer training.

James looks thoughtful. "Mum probably wouldn't want many properties, and Isabel probably would only want the one in Cuba. Hils?"

Hilary shrugs. "I'd be happy with any of my childhood homes, Jamie."

"Yes, but how many?"

"One or two is alright."

"So the one in beautiful China and one in gorgeous Japan?" James offers.

Hilary's hazel eyes light up. As a child and early teenager, she had traveled many times with her parents and siblings to Asia. Of all the countries there, she adored China and Japan the most. Thankfully, the Potter name held one property in each. "Really? You'd truly sign the names of the China and Japan ones over to me?"

James grins. "Happy belated birthday, twin."

Hilary beams. "Best birthday present _ever_!"

"I guess I'll write Mum back now."

The others disperse, but Sirius and Hilary stay in the Head Common Room. Hilary also grabs a quill.

_Dear Mum,_

_No, Marlene has not been forgiven yet. So yes, Dorcas, Alice, and Lily will be my guests this Easter holiday. They all say thank you for asking them to come. And yes, thank you, Mum!_

_Peter is unable to come, Mum, so I'm bringing Remus, Frank, and Sirius (who was going to crash anyway, in his words). Of course you may stay in that house, Mum! Lily says that there can be a way for me to sign the properties over to you. You've always loved that one in France, haven't you? I'll give that one to you, the Cuban one to Isabel for when she comes of age, and the Chinese and Japanese ones to Hilary. Any objections or points, Mum?_

_Love,_

_Hilary and James respectively_

x.o.x.o.x.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" James asks Lily nervously on the night of her Quidditch debut.

Lily rolls her eyes. She's already dressed in her robes and is bouncing slightly. "I'm nervous a little, James, but chill. I'll be fine."

Hilary, who had just finished pulling on her boots, clumps over. "She's brilliant, Jamie, you saw her during practice. Just quit worrying." She heads over for her bat and then rushes back over just as Sirius arrives, bat already in hand.

"Yeah, Prongs, she'll be fine. Have the confidence you have in your fellow Marauders!" Sirius cheers, thumping James on the back in a brotherly way.

James scowls at him, but drops the scowl as he runs a hand haphazardly through his hair. He yells over the din in the changing room, "FIVE MINUTES TILL THE GAME STARTS!"

Leo Walters, the Keeper, clumps in his boots over to join the conversation. "Captain, I hear you're worried about our Head Girl and Chaser here."

James simply glares. His nerves are on high.

"Don't be," Leo advises. "Evans is brilliant."

Lily beams at him, and then turns to James. "Brilliant or not, James, I will do _anything_ to trump those nasty Slytherins."

James manages a small smile back as Charlotte Rivers, the third Chaser, comes over as well.

"Quit the worrying, Captain. We three have the chemistry that all three Chasers need. So just stop worrying," Charlotte tells him.

James manages another smile.

As the Seeker, Logan Jacobs, joins them, James glances at the clock and says nervously to his assembled team, "It's time. Just go out there and do your best. Let's trump those snakes!"

x.o.x.o.x.

"And following the Slytherins out of their changing room are the Gryffindor players! Walters, Black, Potter, Rivers, sub Evans, Jacobs, ANNNNNNNNNNNNND the Captain, James Potter!" Remus' voice booms across the pitch.

Madam Hooch drags the box of balls in the middle of the pitch as the fourteen players hover above her. "I want a nice clean game."

"ANNNNNNNND they're off! Evans grabs the Quaffle first, tosses it to Rivers, who chucks it at Potter, who…. SCORES! 10-0 Gryffindor!"

Remus' last sentence is drowned out by the cheers from the red and gold clad spectators.

"Nott drops the Quaffle as a result of the Bludger hit at him by Black, Rivers catches it, Gryffindor back in possession! Rivers throws the Quaffle at Potter, who zooms halfway down the pitch before tossing it at Evans, who throws a wild one at the hoops…. ANNDDD _makes_ it! At half-pitch! 20-0 Gryffindor!"

More cheers rise from the Gryffindor bleachers as the Gryffindor Chasers slap high-fives and continue the other way down the pitch as the Beaters whack at Bludgers and the Seekers scan the pitch.

"Crabbe lobs the Quaffle at the hoops… Walters misses it and it goes in. 20-10 Gryffindor!" Remus announces, to the boos that overrun the cheers from the Slytherin supporters.

"Goyle steals the Quaffle from Evans… FOUL called by Madam Hooch. Grabbing the end of someone's broom _is not_ permitted!" Remus screams. "Evans takes the foul shot… and it goes in past the Slytherin keeper! 30-10 Gryffindor!"

This continues with Lily scoring the majority of the goals. Seeing exactly how talented she is, James and Charlotte simply feed her the Quaffle, scoring themselves assists instead. Occasionally, they would score a goal when the Bludgers were flying at Lily and she had to escape, but the spotlight was on Lily this game.

"And the score is 150-20 Gryffindor! Have the Seekers seen something?"

Gasps ring around the pitch as the Seekers dive. They fight over the Snitch, but finally Logan snatches it out of the air.

"Gryffindor Seeker _Logan Jacobs_ catches the Snitch! Gryffindor win, 300-20! Such a huge win!" Remus yells over the shouts and cheers of Gryffindor supporters and the boos of Slytherin spectators and Madam Hooch's whistle that signals the end of the game.

Once Lily lands, the crowd swallows her up, but eventually she finds James, who sweeps her into a wordless hug and a deep kiss. It was a wonderful day.

x.o.x.o.x.

"You eight will be Disapparating to the French Potter manor," Dumbledore informs the eight seventh years gathered in his office.

"Will you be lifting the wards, Professor?" inquires Remus.

"No, Mr. Lupin. In these Dark times, even the slightest lift of the wards could prompt an attack. You will be escorted down to Hogsmeade by Professor McGonagall. From there, you will Disapparate. Since there are two of you who know where the manor is, six of you will be going by Side-Along, because we want to minimize the chance of Splinching. Mr. Potter, you will return three times, as will you, Miss Potter. Do you understand?"

Both Hilary and James nod.

"Good. Have a good holiday, all of you, and be careful."

x.o.x.o.x.

After Professor McGonagall leaves, Hilary and James begin their banter.

"Don't get lost," jokes Hilary.

"Who, me?" James returns. "You have to be careful!"

"Of what? Telling Mum you got lost?"

Lily bursts out laughing. "Go Hils!"

James pouts at her. "Liiiiiiiiiiily!"

x.o.x.o.x.

"It's fantastic seeing you all again," Natalia says softly after hugging her children and surrogate child.

"JAMIE! HILARY! SIRI! LILY! REMMY! ALLIE!"

The six turn to find the little girl named Isabel racing into the room and tossing herself fiercely into her older brother's arms.

James swings her up into the air as she laughs in a carefree way. After that, he hugs her tightly. "Are you okay, Izzy?"

Isabel nods with a smile. "As good as I can be."

Lily kneels down to her level. "I'm sorry, Isabel. No one should have to lose a father at your age."

"Well, I still have Mummy," Isabel says softly.

"That's a good way of thinking, Izzy," Alice compliments gently.

Natalia cuts in. "Izzy, darling, do you want to go tell the house-elves that we are ready for dinner?"

Isabel's eyes, so like her mother's and siblings', light up. "Okay!" She dashes off after giving quick hugs to those she knew and shy smiles to Frank and Dorcas.

"Mum, how have you been?" James asks softly once Isabel is out of earshot.

Natalia shrugs. "My husband just died. How do you expect me to be? But it is the Easter holidays! Don't go getting down on yourselves. Just have fun! And during supper tonight I will get stuff out of you. All of you."

Lily grins, feeling a tingle of motherly love that she hadn't felt for four years.

x.o.x.o.x.

"So! Girlfriends? Boyfriends? New friends? Quidditch? Classes?" Natalia wrings answers out of her guests and children.

"Ew! Girlfriends and boyfriends!" Isabel squeals.

Everyone laughs.

After her laughter dies down, Natalia demands of her eldest child first. "James? Girlfriend? New friends? Quidditch? Classes?"

"Lily, no, wonderful, okay. There are your answers in order," James responds.

Natalia gapes at him and Lily. "Charles was right," she whispers. Louder, she squeals, "That's wonderful! I can't believe it!" She hugs her son and his girlfriend quickly before returning to her soup and grilling her second oldest child. "Hilary? Boyfriend? New friends? Quidditch? Classes?"

"Sirius, no besides Dorcas, amazing, fine."

Again, Natalia pauses to process this. "SIRIUS! YOU'RE DATING MY LITTLE GIRL AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME? AND YOU, HILARY, NEVER TOLD ME!"

Both halves of the couple shrug, smiling, and return to their soup.

"So, Sirius. Girlfriend? Quidditch? Classes?"

"Well, Hilary, fine, fine."

"Lily! Boyfriend? Quid- oh, you don't play do you? Classes?" Natalia grills.

"James. And yes, I actually do play. Since James was one player short for the game before we left, I offered to be the Chaser replacement. Classes are fine, thank you."

"And how well do you play?"

"She's brilliant!" Alice chimes.

"Absolutely amazing," adds Hilary.

"Breathtakingly awesome," adds Dorcas.

x.o.x.o.x.

After a hearty dinner and more talk, the group proceeds to the sitting room, where Natalia doles out room information.

"Since not even Hilary and James have permanent rooms here, I guess the four girls can bunk together, the four boys can bunk together, and Isabel can sleep in her room. Is that okay?"

Everyone nods.

"Okay. Each room has four four-posters like Hogwarts, a fireplace that should be going, and a tray of hot chocolate. You can treat yourself to a hot chocolate before bed. I hope you sleep well! Good night."

The teenagers leave the room, following James and Hilary's lead.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Okay, just three more chapters! I hope you liked that! As always, review! Until chapter 33…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	33. One Full Moon

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: I only own Hilary.**

**A/N: Drawing ever closer to the end…**

**Laveycee: Pinch. ;) Well, she was just a replacement for one game. And thanks! (That was a response for both chapters)**

**twilightstargazer: Thank you!**

**MaNyMiNdGaMeS: I did read that whole review, but one question caught my attention. NO, I DO NOT LIKE TWILIGHT. Yeah, sorry about the capitalization and all, and thank you so much, that means a lot! Yes, only three chapters left, but I'm planning a sequel if you want it…**

**dracosnapeslytherin: Thanks!**

**QueenKittieKat: I'm planning a sequel if you want it…**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily is extremely frustrated. James was fifteen minutes late for their patrol. The night before had been a full moon, yes, but it was nearly twenty-four hours ago!

"Miss Evans?"

Lily whips around from studying the Head Common Room portrait to face Professor McGonagall. "Professor McGonagall! Good evening."

McGonagall smiles. "Good evening, Miss Evans. I see you have been waiting for Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Professor."

"He is in the hospital wing, and therefore unable to patrol tonight. I must ask you to patrol alone."

Lily gapes. "James is in the hospital wing?"

McGonagall nods.

"What happened?" Lily demands.

"Well," McGonagall says, hesitating.

"Yes, I do know Remus' secret," Lily interrupts.

McGonagall nods briskly. "Thank you. Well, last night, Mr. Black apparently slipped Mr. Snape a note that told him to go to the Whomping Willow if he wished to find out a secret. Of course, Mr. Snape couldn't refuse that offer, and went. Mr. Potter stood between Mr. Snape and Mr. Lupin in werewolf form, basically saving Snape's life. Mr. Potter, however, was quite scratched up and is in the hospital wing for his injuries. The most severe injury is a badly broken ankle, which Madam Pomfrey fears is too severe to mend with a spell, so he will be on Muggle crutches for a few weeks. He should be off them by Graduation Day, though." 

"Stupid noble git," mutters Lily.

McGonagall chuckles. "Noble he is, Miss Evans."

"May I go see him, Professor?"

"After you complete your patrols, yes. No doubt he, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew will want to retell the tale in rich detail. You may ask Miss Potter to join you for patrolling, as she needs to know. And, Miss Evans?"

Lily glances at her professor. "Yes, Professor?"

"Do you have any idea how Mr. Potter survived after going in front of his friend while a human?"

Apparently McGonagall had no clue about the boys' Animagus forms. "No, Professor. I can only say that it is a fortunate miracle."

McGonagall nods. "Good night, Miss Evans, and I shall inform the rest of the staff that you and Miss Potter will be in the corridors past curfew."

"Thank you, Professor."

x.o.x.o.x.

"So my brother risked his life for some slimy git's?" Hilary exclaims as she and Lily finish up their rounds.

Even after all the betrayal she suffered, some of that childhood friendship is still nestled in Lily. "Don't call him a slimy git, Hilary."

Hilary shrugs. "It's true. I mean, he probably has _never_ washed his hair. He'd run screaming from a bottle of shampoo like it was Voldemort himself."

Lily wants to snort, but swallows it. "He was never pampered and admired as you and James were, Hilary."

Hilary laughs. "Pampered? Adored? Mum and Dad raised us like Spartan children!"

Rolling her eyes, Lily says, "No time for joking, Hils."

Sighing, Hilary nods. "Okay, sorry. But he's been at this five-star school for seven years, which is supplying him with soap and shampoo. Can't he make an effort?"

"Were we going to waste our breath on Snape, Hils, or shall we go see James and Sirius in the hospital wing?" Lily cuts in.

Shrugging, Hilary responds, "Let's go."

x.o.x.o.x.

"You crazy noble git!" Lily screams as she enters the hospital wing. "You just _had_ to sacrifice your life for his, didn't you?"

James looks at her from under a bandage wrapped around his head. "Lily, you don't hate him. I couldn't just let someone you didn't want to die lie there and die," he croaks.

Lily grabs a jug of water, pours it into a goblet, and pushes it into her boyfriend's hand. "And you think I'd be happy if _you_ died?"

James flinches. "That hits home."

Lily glances a few beds over, where Hilary is greeting Sirius and also scolding him, no doubt for the risk of both her twin and Snape's lives.

"So," she says, perching on the end of his bed, "what exactly happened?"

James shrugs. "Not much. Being the stupid b*****d he is, Sirius had to let slip a note to Snape. Being the slimy git he is" – Lily makes a sound of protest – "he had to rise to the bait. So I transformed" – his voice lowers at this – "and butted Moony off with my antlers. I got Snape out alive, but just about. Moony was just about to launch attack on him. I'll bet he's skulking in the Slytherin common room right now."

Lily's eyes travel over to the next bed, where Remus is sleeping peacefully. "And your injuries?"

"Cut my head on a rock" – Lily gasps – "but it wasn't too bad, I didn't suffer a concussion. Broke my ankle dragging Snape away from the Shrieking Shack. Broke it pretty badly, too. That's it, except for a few minor scratches that happen every month."

Lily lays a hand on his bandaged forehead. "James?"

James meets her burning emerald stare with his own smoldering hazel one. "Yes, Lily?"

"After Snape cursed you, why did you save his life?"

James pauses, contemplating his answer. "Well… it's Voldemort's job to stand there and watch people die a slow, painful death, or even kill them himself. But that's not my job. I can't stand there and watch someone dying. I can't watch someone dying because I failed to save him or her. Even if he is an evil slimy git, I couldn't leave him there to die. That's for the Dark side to do. That's exactly what we're fighting for."

Lily cracks a smile. "Very poetic, Jamie."

Hilary skips over and lightly pushes Lily aside. "Go greet Sirius. He wants to see you."

Lily nods, but she can't help noticing James's eyes darkening at the mention of his best friend.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily and Hilary stay in the hospital wing with the Marauders for a few hours, until McGonagall arrives.

"Boys, I need to talk to you."

Every Marauder drags themselves off the pillows, and Lily and Hilary sit up straighter in their chairs.

"Well, not all of you. Just Mr. Black. Mr. Black, what you did was not excusable. Had Mr. Potter not intervened, Mr. Snape could have died," McGonagall begins sternly. "And here at Hogwarts, we do not take one student threatening another student's life very lightly. I have spoken to Professor Dumbledore about your punishment, and we have come to a decision. You will be banned from the Gryffindor Quidditch team or any Quidditch team that you will want to join after school."

Sirius gasps. "Professor!"

McGonagall shakes her head. "It is a proper consequence, Mr. Black. You threatened a fellow student's life, Slytherin or not. You will also be serving detention every other day for the rest of this term except for the week of graduation. No points will be taken from Gryffindor, as these two punishments no doubt make up for that."

Sirius is still outraged. "How will I make my living, then?"

"You are a capable if not foolish young man, Mr. Black. As your teacher, I have no concerns about your future. And Mr. Potter."

James looks at her.

"For your outstanding courage and proper Gryffindor behavior, Gryffindor will be awarded two hundred points. To not only save your nemesis's life but to defy your best friend's plans took a great deal of bravery and courage. Good for you. Now, I must be going. Good night to you all, and to you boys, you are released as of now."

McGonagall sweeps from the wing and Sirius jumps out of bed, racing over to thump James on the back. "Two hundred points! Good for you, Prongsie!"

James looks at him with a pair of thin lips rivaling McGonagall's. "Don't call me Prongsie, Sirius. And I am not very happy with you at the moment, if you hadn't noticed."

Beside Lily, Hilary flinches. Her twin brother not reacting well to her boyfriend would _not_ be good.

Sirius looks stricken, but gathers up his pride and marches over to Remus. "Hey Moony, good for you! You're back on your feet."

Remus glares at him, completely out of character. "I'm not at all happy with you right now, either, Sirius." He shoulders past Sirius and slouches out of the room, followed by Peter, who shakes off Sirius without a word.

Looking discouraged, Sirius stalks out of the room, heading for the dorm in which he would be sharing with two very bitter people.

Catching his sister's tortured look, James comes over and places a consoling arm around her. "Don't worry, Hilary. Black may not be my best friend right now, but I won't mess in your love life. I trust your judgment. Come on, Lil."

Lily shakes her head. "You go first, James. I'll just talk to Hilary."

James nods and slouches out of the room.

x.o.x.o.x.

In the empty Head Common Room, Lily takes a seat opposite Hilary, who had been silent the whole walk.

"Hilary, you can talk to me."

Hilary sighs. "It's just so hard seeing my twin brother, my flesh and blood, being so bitter to my boyfriend, who I love."

Lily is about to respond when the last phrase grates on her ears and makes her stop. "_Love_?"

Smiling dryly, Hilary answers, "You know, the feeling you felt for your parents, for your sister, for your cousins, for your aunts, for your uncles, for… James."

"I know what love is, Hilary. But are you sure?"

"Are you sure you love James?" returns Hilary.

"Well, how do you feel around Sirius?"

Hilary's eyes catch a dreamy look. "Like I wouldn't want to be any other place. Like I would never want to separate from him. Like my heart will explode from _love_. Like I would jump in front of that fateful jet of green light to save him from that fate."

"I don't doubt it anymore. You love him," Lily states.

"And that just makes it all the harder," mutters Hilary.

"I get where you're coming from. Just be careful with love, Hilary, because it could backfire like no other," Lily warns.

She didn't know just how right she was.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: !READ! Thirty-three chapters down, two to go! I do have a sequel planned, so starting NOW, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT THE SEQUEL; WHETHER YOU WANT IT OR NOT. Until the next chapter…**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	34. Surprise

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter's world belongs to the marvelous Jo Rowling, not me.**

**A/N: Second-to-last chapter! I'm truly sad! :'( And you all are probably going to hate me for this chapter, but please wait until this story is done before you cyber-kill me, okay? Thanks.**

**twilightstargazer: Thanks, I'm pretty sure I'll write one. I can't believe it either! Thank you so much, it means A LOT!**

**OliWest: Okay, I think I'll write one. :D Ha-ha I kind of find it funny too. Thank **_**you**_**, and you're welcome!**

**Neogirl31: I think I will. :D**

**gimarkely2013: Okay, I'm pretty I'll write one.**

**QueenKitteKat: Thanks, I'm going to write one. :D Probably. Did you finish the homework?**

**MaNyMiNdGaMeS: Oh, once I get started, I can't stop. I annoy my friends constantly, but that's what they get for befriending me. :D Thanks! And for the sequel, okay. Just don't hate me too much for this chapter, okay?**

**SmileyfaceDevil: Okay, okay! :D**

**So six positive responses about the sequel. :D**

x.o.x.o.x.

The next two weeks passed. Life was good. James and Sirius made up after Sirius seemed more subdued than usual (and, Lily assumed, at Hilary's constant urging). Remus had partly forgiven Sirius, but he was still colder than usual toward him. Peter, always one to keep peace **(A/N: Kind of ironic, I know)** forgave Sirius. So everyone was happy, because NEWTs were also drawing to a close.

Lily bolts out of the Great Hall after her Arthimancy NEWT, which none of her friends were in, overjoyed to finally be done with the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. She skips down the corridors, heading for the Head Common Room. Her bag swings freely by her leg as she gives the password and enters the common room, where sun pours through the multiple windows and gives the room a nice, summery feel. Her emerald eyes scan the room, surprised to find James sitting at the desk. He had distanced himself from her lately, and she couldn't understand it. Tomorrow was the day before their last day, and it was Graduation Day.

"James," Lily says, her voice, though soft, carrying across the room.

James looks up. "Lily." His voice is weirdly cool.

"Has something gone wrong, James? You've been ignoring me for the past two weeks; ever since you forgave Sirius."

James stands and walks over to stand in front of Lily. "Lily, I don't think I can handle this anymore."

Lily's eyes are questioning. "What? The stress? But James, the NEWTs is over."

"No, Lily, I can't be in a committed relationship."

Silence. As realization dawns on Lily, her eyes well.

"But weren't you happy, James?"

James sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Lily, it's not about _you_. It's about my inability to keep a stable, long-lasting relationship."

At that statement, Lily loses her disappointment and gains anger. "James, do you love me?"

For the first time (other than while he was under the potion) in six years, James Potter hesitates about his loving Lily Evans.

Taking his silence correctly, Lily exclaims, "Why can't you _try_? We've been through practically _everything_ together! We got past Maya and her potion, we defied Voldemort once and lived to tell the tale, and we've got through the period of time when you hated Sirius!"

"I never could hate Sirius," James says quietly.

Lily snorts. "You hated him for two weeks, and I'm willing to bet that if he broke Hilary's heart, you'd probably hate him. But going back into the discussion about _our_ relationship. Can't you just try, James?"

James sighs. "Lily…"

Cutting him off, Lily demands, "Is it another girl?"

Again, James sighs. "Lily, no!"

Now Lily's eyes refill with hot, angry tears. "Or is it just because you got tired of me? Tired of the chase, tired of the same old girl every week?"

"Lily-"

"I know you, James, and I intend on using my knowledge. You wouldn't just ditch me for no reason!"

"I _do_ have a reason, Lily! I'm just not one for stable, long-lasting relationships!" James argues.

"It has lasted almost four months. That's not long, James. It isn't as if I was going to _marry_ you or anything!"

"Lily, I don't love you anymore, okay?"

Lily freezes at that statement. She looks at James incredulously with teary eyes. As that clicks in her brain, the tears overflow, freely falling down her cheeks, but when she speaks, her voice is clear and cold. "I don't love you either."

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily escapes into her room, throwing herself onto her bed and sobbing into the pillow. She had just straight-out lied to James. She still loved him, and they both knew it. But how could he do this?

After a few more minutes of crying, Lily sits up, Summoning a mirror. She fixes her face while muttering, "He told me once not to cry over unworthy people who couldn't see what they were lucky to have. Did he truly think that that was going to backfire on him one day?"

As she is dabbing her face with a tissue, her door cracks open, revealing her two best friends and Dorcas, who she just couldn't call a best friend yet.

"Oh, Lily!" Alice cries, racing to Lily's side and hugging her tightly.

Lily gives a small smile as she leans into Alice's comforting hug. "Hi Allie."

Hilary rushes over and hugs her from the other side. "My brother is a jerk."

"Don't call him a jerk, Hilary. He's your brother," Lily gently reprimands.

"He just broke your freaking heart! I have to watch you be in misery," argues Hilary heatedly.

"He once told me not to cry over someone unworthy of me, someone who couldn't see how lucky they were. I guess _I_ just couldn't see exactly how lucky I was until I lost it," Lily sighs.

"Lily, why are you so perfect?" Dorcas questions from the door.

Hearing this enrages Lily. She breaks away from her two best friends and looks Dorcas in the eye. "I'm nowhere close to perfect, Dorcas."

Dorcas shrugs. "You always seem like it."

Beginning to pace, Lily responds, "Over the years, I've built up a wall that hardly anyone can break. It hides the real me inside, the one that is insecure and has been without parental support for four years. I foolishly let James break that wall, and look where it landed me."

"But you are so beautiful, you are so smart, and all the guys love you."

"Genetics, diligent studying, and I don't love all of them," replies Lily sharply. "And no one is perfect, Dorcas."

Dorcas shrugs.

"You still have to live with him, you know," Alice says quietly.

Lily transfers her gaze to Alice. "I know. But I just have tonight and tomorrow night, plus the speech I have to make before him as Head Girl. I can survive."

"What are you going to do after Hogwarts?" Hilary asks. "You'll be coming to see me and James will be there."

"I can't and won't run away from him. It was his decision, and I can't belittle it."

x.o.x.o.x.

"You broke up with Lily?" Remus exclaims. "After we spent six full years helping you to get her?"

James shrugs and turns to Sirius, but before he can say anything, Sirius speaks.

"No, Prongs, I will never do that to Hilary. I love her, and I would never dream of it," Sirius declares.

James's eyes take on a wistful look. "That's just what I said about Lily."

x.o.x.o.x.

Dinner that night is strained. The Marauders distance themselves from the girls, but only for their friend.

"Remus has been acting strangely," Dorcas announces in a whisper.

"Sirius hasn't," Hilary replies, shrugging.

"Frank hasn't either," Alice says, picking up her fork.

Candlelight flickers over something, causing a small flash, but Lily, Hilary, and Dorcas all notice it.

"Oh my Merlin! You're engaged!" Lily squeals, grabbing Alice's hand.

Hilary shrieks wordlessly and then lowers her volume, clamoring for a better look.

Dorcas simply stands and walks behind Alice as the three friends admire her ring.

Beaming, Alice basks in the attention. She was truly happy, even if she was feeling terribly sorry for Lily.

"Alice?"

The girls had gone back to their dinners, but Lily had spoken softly. Alice turns to her. "Yes?"

"I really hope that it works out for you. Because that's all that you deserve- happiness. Congratulations, my dear friend."

Alice's eyes fill with tears as she hugs Lily tightly. Into her best friend's ear, she whispers, "I hope that someday you can find someone you love."

Lily sighs. She had already found someone she loved, but he didn't love her.

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily climbs through the portrait and bumps into James, who had been surveying the room with a critical eye.

"Sorry," she mumbles, stepping around him.

James just shrugs and continues to his room after a final look around.

"James."

He stops but doesn't turn.

"I'm sorry." Her voice is nearly inaudible, but James catches it as Lily sweeps past him into her own room.

He spent the night puzzling over her apology.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: Short chapter? Sorry. JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER! Again, let me know if the sequel is a good idea if you haven't already. Until the LAST CHAPTER!**

**~TrueLoveIs4ever**


	35. Graduation

Be Here Now

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to write this.**

**A/N: OH MERLIN, IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER! I just want to say thank you to ALL OF YOU, people who've read and reviewed, read and put me on story alert, read and put me on author alert, read and pressed favorite for my story, and who've just read. I wouldn't have made it anywhere without you all, and most certainly not to this last chapter! So thank you all of you! This chapter is dedicated to you, all of you, because you've made plenty of my days. I hope I can deliver. **

**Temy the Bloodedge: Thank you!**

**MaNyMiNdGaMeS: Ha-ha, eat some chocolate.**

**QueenKittieKat: I'm prolonging their lives in the sequel, but he'll still fit the prophecy. **

**Lozzi3101: I will, and I can't either! You will get through it. :D Good luck! Thank you!**

**twilightstargazer: You probably won't love me after this, then. ;)**

x.o.x.o.x.

Lily wakes up as the sun rises over the Hogwarts grounds on the last day of May. The sunlight pours into her room, illuminating her home for the past nine months. She lies there, still and silent, as she appreciates what has gone on this year. Everything had made her stronger. Memories of the past seven years flash across her eyes and she finds herself laughing and crying at the same time. This castle, in its ups and downs, had been her home for the past seven years. You got attached to a place after seven long years of bloodshed, homework, exams, tears, and friendships ending and beginning. She climbs out of bed. The graduation ceremonies would begin in two hours, and Hilary, Alice, and Dorcas were coming to her room to get ready just about… now.

Knock, knock.

"Come in," Lily calls.

Her friends stumble into the room, holding dresses and shoes and makeup bags.

Lily chuckles. "You could have shrunk all that stuff."

Hilary mock-glares as she dumps her stuff with the others' onto the ground. "Let's get started, girls!"

x.o.x.o.x.

Standing in front of the mirror, Lily is pleased with her final dressy outfit in Hogwarts. She wears a white strapless mini-dress that puffs out slightly and a green flower clipped above her right hip. In her ears are dangling diamonds, and her deep red hair spills down over her shoulders. On her feet are white wedge sandals, and her nails and toenails are done in French manicures.

Hilary joins her, also stunning in a purple strapless dress with a high black waist that also has a flower attached, this one purple. She wears no earrings. Her dress is a lighter shade above the waist and a slightly darker one under. On her feet are purple pumps.

Alice joins them, wearing a fantastic red dress that sweeps the ground with ruffles along the bottom. No flower for her, or earrings. Her brown hair is swept up into a bun, and her feet are clad in red sandals.

Finally, Dorcas joins the group. She wears a simple yellow sundress that stops at her knees, revealing her yellow sandals that cover her feet. Her hair is swept to one side and clipped.

"Let's go," Lily says, and they step into the Head Common Room.

x.o.x.o.x.

"The class of 1978 is a special one, and you can tell by our Head Girl and Boy, who will be making their speeches now. First is our Head Girl, Miss Lily Evans, who has graduated with the top marks in the school," Dumbledore announces, his voice carrying over the Black Lake and above the heads of the graduating class and their families.

Lily steps up to the podium, smiling around. "I am Lily Evans, this year's Head Girl. I've wanted this position since third year, and I did get it. I am Muggle-born, and truly not afraid to admit it, because we are all human beings. We should be treated the same.

"When I first got to Hogwarts, I was thrust headfirst into a brand-new world, a world full of magic, love, happiness, prejudice, unhappiness, and loss. I experienced the last three, the bad ones, the summer after I got out of fourth year. I had gone home and found my parents' dead bodies lying in my house. I heard my sister screaming at me to get out. No child should have to feel that way. And Hogwarts protects us from that. It is not only our protector, but our home. I have made and lost many friendships over the years, but I treasure each and every one of them. I conquered obstacles thrown in my way.

"We live in dark times indeed, but with pure love, we can stop Voldemort" – a ripple of flinches go through the crowd – "but only if we all try and just love. Because we have a power that he knows not: love. We love our peers, our children, our siblings, our friends, our spouses. We would do anything for them. These are dark times, but if you can find that light switch, switch the light on. It could reach further than you can imagine. And don't be afraid to fail. Because mistakes can teach you more than perfectness could ever teach you. So thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore, professors, and above all, my classmates, for giving me these past seven years to treasure and cherish for the rest of my life."

Clapping rings around the grounds and Lily lowers her head and raises it again before heading back to her seat. The claps continue as Dumbledore reclaims the podium.

"And next we have this year's Head Boy, Mr. James Potter."

More clapping.

"I am James Potter, this year's Head Boy. I never thought that I would get this position, unlike Miss Evans here, and I honestly suspected that Headmaster Dumbledore was off his rocker while picking me." Appreciative laughter breaks into his speech. "But I've survived, and I've loved this year. I was born into a magical family, but there was still so much Hogwarts taught me. I was only eleven, so I learned more at Hogwarts in seven years than from my parents in eleven, no offense, Mum." More laughter. "This year, my father died."

Everyone bows their head in a moment of silence for the Head Auror, except for the Slytherins and their parents.

"He was a respected man and all that. It was a shock, nothing less, when Mum's letter reached me. I was very sad, but my friends were there to pull me through.

"As Miss Evans said, we do live in dark times. And I'm certain that we can pull through. Thank you."

James felt that his speech was inadequate next to Lily's eloquent one, but he is still awarded with equal applause as he steps down from the stage to sit in his row.

"Thank you, Miss Evans and Mr. Potter. And now, we will begin the diploma handout," McGonagall says, taking the magical microphone.

The first of them to graduate officially from Hogwarts is Sirius.

"Black, Sirius," McGonagall calls.

Sirius jumps up and heads onstage, hugging McGonagall. "Thanks, Minnie! I would kiss you, but Hilary would _not_ be pleased!"

Laughter rings around as McGonagall hurries Sirius on his way. Winking at the crowd, Sirius leaps offstage and heads across to their tree, where he would wait.

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily stands and accepts her diploma, hugging McGonagall. "Thank you for everything, Professor."

McGonagall smiles fondly. "You are most welcome, Miss Evans."

Lily steps in front of Dumbledore, shaking his hand. "Thank you for everything, sir."

Dumbledore smiles, his eyes twinkling. "Don't mention it, Miss Evans."

"Prewett, Alice!"

"Lupin, Remus!"

"Meadows, Dorcas!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

"Potter, Hilary!"

"Potter, James!"

It was like the Sorting all over again, but this time, instead of joining the Gryffindor House table (or in Dorcas' case, the Hufflepuff table), the group headed for the tree, where they stared out into the lake.

"It's over," mutters Lily.

"And done," Hilary adds.

Natalia comes running up, dragging Isabel.

"Congratulations, all of you! I can't believe you're all done!" cries Natalia, hugging her children and surrogate child. "How are your relationships?"

Sirius and Hilary simply beam as Alice raises her left hand.

After she finishes squealing over Alice's ring, Natalia says, "What about you two?"

Lily and James avoid eye contact with either Natalia or each other.

Natalia's eyes narrow. "You broke up?"

"Technically, James broke up with her," Hilary helpfully declares.

As Natalia turns murderous eyes on her only son, the others find it fit to escape, carrying Isabel along.

x.o.x.o.x.

That night, every seventh year falls asleep sad, even Slytherins. As Lily punches her pillow into a more comfortable position, she sighs. Seven years, and it had turned out this way. She couldn't have wished for a better ending, except, of course, that she and James were still together. They were so cold to each other now, and it broke Lily's heart. She had no idea how her heart was still operating after so many breaks. But it had made her stronger, and she would push further on, using her skills and knowledge and seven years of education to the best of her ability. Because she owed that, at least, to her parents. At the thought of them, tears begin streaming down her face. Instead of Natalia questioning her, it should have been her parents, swooping in for a hug after she graduated, clapping with pride as she finished her speech, and bragged to the other parents about her marks.

In the next room, James's eyes are wet at the thought of his father, who should have been there to applaud and congratulate them, not just his mum. He knew that Hilary was also crying in the Gryffindor dorms, trying to hide it from Alice, Marlene, Kate, and Naomi. It wasn't supposed to be a day for crying. It was a day for celebration. They had finished Hogwarts.

x.o.x.o.x.

As the train speeds away from Hogwarts for the last time in Lily's life, she sits alone in the Head compartment, watching the countryside whip past. She touches the glass windowpane lightly with her fingertips. James was with the Marauders. If only her parents and James, her three most loved people, could be here now.

x.o.x.o.x.

**A/N: DONE! Whew! I was so involved in this story, I can't believe it's finished! I've loved writing this as much as I hope you loved reading it! I will be replying to reviews in the first chapter of the sequel! I hope I delivered, and that you enjoyed it! Thank you for staying with me, and the sequel should be up tomorrow or Thursday! Until the sequel, which will be found in my profile…**

**~Ashley, aka TrueLoveIs4ever**


End file.
